The WolfTamer Part One
by SayahRegal
Summary: 100% AU Emma Swan-Chaser, a free werewolf trades her freedom in order to get her brother Henry back from the Vampiress that took him. Little does she know, she has already met his keeper in a way that began the obsession of taming werewolves for the Vampiress herself. This story will be SwanQueen all the way with RedBeauty & others to come later.
1. Chapter 1

"You sure about this?"

I turned away from the scenery flying by the window of the Mercedes my sister, Sylvia, drove. Frowning, I answered, "What else would you have me do?"

Sylvia continued to watch the road ahead of her, silently, as I waited for her reply.

"I just… I wish there were some other way, you know? Are you sure we can't come up with some kind of rescue instead?" She rushed the last part, chewing her lip as she did so. I winced, lip chewing for a werewolf was never a good habit and Sylvia was the worst about it.

I shook my head, "You know it wouldn't have worked out. They were masking his scent with their damned voodoo night powers and we couldn't have known where he was without this agreement."

Sylvia sighed.

"I just… It doesn't feel right. They gave into this too easily. I mean, whoever hears of vampires kidnapping a wolf cub and then demanding the first-born of the Alphas as exchange in order to get him back? It just seems so…. I don't know, why kidnap werewolves in the first place? And why in Wolf-Mother's name would you agree to it?!" She huffed as we turned into the parking lot of a fancy skyscraper-type condo building.

I watched as she drove up into the multilevel lot. Level 4, the vampire's lackey sent to make the agreement had given specific directions to meet at the 4th level elevators, 1900, no pack, only one family member could accompany me if I chose, and nothing else. Upon meeting the vampire awaiting me there, I would be cuffed and would be unable to transform. A slight sense of apprehension filled my stomach. If I wanted my only brother to be free again, I needed to stick to this agreement. I just couldn't see any way out.

As Sylvia pulled the car to a stop, I turned to her. She was the second-born of the pack and would be taking my place as Mother's second in command, as our father had died 6 years before and mother refused any and all males who would attempt to claim a place in our pack as alpha male. She would struggle with it at first, I knew, as she was hot-headed and could have trouble seeing the bigger picture.

"It's Henry, Sylvia. If it were any of you, I would do the same, but it's just so much worse that it IS Henry they have. If they ever learn what he can do…."

Sylvia nodded.

"I… I know. It's just going to be tough without you around, Emma." She bowed her head and turned in her shoulders. As much as we were in our human forms, sometimes, Sylvia showed her emotions in the most wolfish of ways.

I placed my hands on her shoulders. Like myself, she had blonde hair, I drank in her image, allowing her to be placed upon my memory, that I may never forget what she looked like.

"I'll miss you too sis." I whispered, squeezing her shoulders.

My ringtone, a riff off of Led Zeppelin's Kashmir went off on my cell phone. I yanked off the seatbelt and pulled it out of my pocket and clicked the answer button as the contact name, Those Vamp Bitches popped up on the screen.

"Yes?"

"It's about that time." A smooth, elegant, accented voice spoke over the device. I rolled my eyes. Why did they all sound like that?

"I was keenly aware. I will be walking to the elevators soon." I replied in my gruffest tone.

The phone clicked. The prick had hung up on me! Me, a second to an Alpha! I growled deep in my throat. These vampires had no respect for a pack.

"Sounds like they're getting impatient," I sighed. I glanced over to my sister. She gripped the steering wheel, hard.

I patted her shoulder.

"I'll be okay, sis. If anything, I'll find a way to break free." I reassured her.

She nodded, chuckling to herself. Knowing me, I'd probably escape in a few weeks at the last, two months at the most.

I smiled at her, despite my apprehension. I would think of something. I always did.

I gripped the door handle and pushed open the door. _Time to go_, I thought to myself.

We walked along, quietly through the lot, until we reached the elevators mentioned in our instructions. A handsomely blonde young man stood, waiting by the doors to one of them. His paleness, and the clinging scent of blood and near-death hanging about him quickly identified him as a vampire to our heightened wolf-senses. Upon our approach, he smiled.

"It seems our wolves kept to their end of the exchange after all," he smirked as he spoke.

I wanted to growl low in my throat. Wolves always kept their promises, be they threats or deals, we kept our word. For some measly nightwalker to speak as though we wouldn't do as such made me want to tear him apart.

My eyes must have shown my desire, for the vampire quickly dropped his smirk and glared back, his eyes going from dark blue to bright red in seconds. He pulled a pair of cuffs from his back pocket.

"If you would like to say your goodbye to what is undoubtedly your wolf-sister, we can cuff you then get on about our way," he said, his voice gone cold as the tension in the air increased.

I growled at him, but turned to hug Sylvia anyway. I slipped my cell into her pocket as I stepped back. No more contact with my family from the moment those elevator doors closed would be allowed.

"I love you and I promise, everything will be okay." I whispered.

She rubbed her head against mine.

"I love you too."

With her reply, I turned away and walked over to the vampire. I held my hands out.

"My master would prefer if you wore them with your hands behind your back. To prevent any ideas."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

I placed my hands behind me and let him cuff me, annoyed that I was being put through this. A werewolf, in cuffs. _At least it wasn't a collar_ I thought.

As he clicked them shut, I felt something inside of me twist and pull. I squirmed. _My wolf, _I realized. A wall seemed to cut me off from the animal within myself. It felt distant, barely there. I really would be unable to transform.

We stepped into the elevator. I met my sister's dark green eyes for what would be the last time in a long time. I held my head proudly despite my cuffs and my position. I refused to give up my pride, even in the face of becoming a vampire's prisoner.

The doors closed. Silence. I watched as the vampire pressed a single unmarked button at the bottom of the column. My stomach dropped. We were going _down, _I realized. Dread filled my stomach. I was not made for the underground. He held the silence as we rode. It seemed he was as uninterested in speaking with me as I was with him.

I did not know how far down we went, or for how long… My watch was behind my back. The elevator finally came to a stop with a ding. The doors slid open as the vampire gripped my bicep, thrusting me through. He led me down a stone passageway, the hanging fluorescent lighting was dim.

_How typical,_ I thought as he guided me beyond door after door. I wondered at which held my brother, Henry behind. Finally, he stopped me at a set of carved wooden double doors. The stench of blood, near-death and a recognizable husky scent hung in the air. My eyes widened. I knew this scent.

The vampire knocked. I held my breath. The doors opened on their own. I stumbled as I was pushed forward unceremoniously through the doorway. I was not followed in.

I felt anger. Foreboding. I kept wondering if I would see Henry.

A crash beyond the entry room I had been thrust into brought me back to the present moment. My hands still cuffed behind my back, I walked towards the noise. Another crash, then, yelling.

"Get down from there at once, young man!" An elegant, male voice called out indignantly.

I followed the sound. A familiar mischievous laughter filled me with warmth. _Henry, _I thought.

The sight of a young, male, werewolf pup atop a chandelier greeted me as I passed through a set of glass doors into a cavernous room. A white-haired, male vampire stood below, scowling up at him. I smiled at the sight. It seemed my younger brother was giving the bloodsuckers a difficult time.

Henry turned his head, sniffing the air. He howled, happily as he spotted me and leapt from his perch. He raced forward, outrunning the vampire as he reached me, wrapping his 9-year-old arms around my waist.

"Emma!" The little mass of brown hair around my waist exclaimed. "I knew you would come!"

I wished then that my hands weren't cuffed behind my back. How long had it been since I last held my baby brother? Two months? He wasn't our youngest, but he was still my brother and my little protégé.

"Why are your hands cuffed?" Henry questioned as he pulled back. His brown-and-green eyes held my own blue-green ones as he awaited my answer.

I hesitated. How did I tell a little cub that we failed? That his own pack had been unable to scent him out and had given into to the demands of his kidnappers, who turned out to be vampires, just as supernatural as they were? How could I tell him because of this failure, I had been traded for his life so that these creatures might never learn his secrets?

Henry backed away. His eyes filled with tears.

"No…" He whimpered.

"You didn't. Mother didn't. She couldn't have. Could she?"

"Henry-" I began.

The clicking of heels drew our attention toward the grand staircase beyond the chandelier that had served as my brother's momentary perch. I tightened my mouth against the jaw drop that threatened to fall at the sight of what, no, who had caught our attention. A woman, who seemed to radiate sensuality with her slightly curving figure, lush, red mouth, and chocolate brown eyes descended the steps in a most dramatic of ways. Dark brown hair, which I would bet was curly when left down, was piled sophisticatedly at the back of her head, accentuating the corded muscle of her long pale olive neck. She wore a tight, wine-colored dress against her body like a second skin. My mind knew her to be vampire, but something within me still struggled against that knowledge. I felt lust sparking at the edges of my body and knew I might be in trouble in her presence. Something within me seemed to crack.

With a final step she reached the bottom of the staircase. Brown eyes met my own. A shiver passed through me. _Resist_, I thought to myself. I willed myself to hold her gaze defiantly.

Red lips smirked as she turned her away to look at the white-haired vampire that had been yelling at my brother.

"Must we yell at the young pup in the middle of the evening Ser Fedro?" She spoke smoothly, her voice came out in a sensual husk. I fought to suppress the shudder that ran through my spine at the sound.

The white-haired vampire, Fedro, bowed as he spoke, "Mistress, I apologize, the young sir got away from me and it would also seem that we have a guest."

The woman smiled at this.

"That is hardly his fault, now is it? We must do better at keep a handle on my pets, no shouldn't we, yes, Fedro? I trust you will do better in the future." She admonished the vampire. He bowed deeper and stood, face blank as she, the Mistress turned her attention towards us. Something in my left hip squeezed.

Running a fingertip over a scar on her lip, the woman seemed to contemplate Henry.

"Now what to do young man? It seems that your pack has sent someone to take your place." Her eyes flicked up to me before returning to Henry. "It's too bad. We were just beginning to enjoy ourselves. I mean, I've never had the fortune of the company of children, and you are quite a child, though I must say, you do give Fedro quite the run around."

Henry actually _laughed _as this strange and sensual creature chuckled, a sound that made the hairs on the back of my neck raise and goosebumps flash across my skin. _By the wolf-mother, _I thought, _what is wrong with me?_

Her gaze turned to me next as their laughter ended. I felt my heart momentarily stop. The woman, the vampiress, I reminded myself, moved closer to me in a flash. She looked me over, her eyebrows knitting together in thought. Her scent filled my nose. The familiarity of it, its strength overwhelming my wolf-senses. Memories stirred in my mind. Suddenly, I backed up on instinct, the wolf within me fighting through the wall created by the cuffs. My hackles raised as I fur erupted along my arms and I fought against my bounds.

The vampiress gasped as she recognized me and I her. I continued to half-transform as the wolf's memory took over.

_It was the first full moon of autumn, a time of celebration for wolves of the pack. I was on a full run ahead of the other runners in my family, my mother had chosen to stay behind this time to watch the little ones, allowing me to lead the group on this sacred run for the first time. I felt glee as my sisters and brothers ran behind me, through the trees of the forest and along the mountainside. _

_We reached the mountain's peak and I began the call. We howled. I howled until my throat grew dry, then I led us back down the mountain toward a stream I had spotted on our run that we might drink from before returning to the city. _

_That's when she happened. My ears perked. A low whimpering. A human in pain. In wolf form, we stayed away, but a human already in pain was usually of very low threat. Curiosity got the best of me. _

_I followed the sound. Human. Female. In pain. I sniffed the air. Blood. Lots of blood. My siblings were playing by the stream and hadn't noticed me walking away. _

_Finally, I found the source of the sound and the scent. A woman, beautiful, brunette and olive-skinned, covered in her own blood lay whimpering in the leaves. She wore a pantsuit, boots, and an expensive looking coat. She didn't look far from death. _

_I whined as I moved closer to her. There was little I, a wolf could do at Wolf's Time to save her. The dawn was when I would return to my human form and who knew if she would make it until then? _

_My siblings found me. I told them to go on without me. They argued. I pinned first my sister, then my cousin in a show of whose boss to get them to go on. They left. _

_I watched as she struggled for breath. Lowering myself, I crept closer to her. I crawled to her side. She slid a hand into my white fur. I whined as she tried to speak._

"_N-nice wolf. Thank you." She barely managed to husk past struggling lips. I think I only heard because of my wolf hearing. _

_I lay there with her as she gave her last breath. I whined again. Then, as I began to move away from her, she began to convulse, then to seize, and as dawn burst over the horizon, her eyes opened. My transformation had occurred during her convulsions. Her eyes, brown before her last breath, were now dark red. I scrambled back in all my naked glory and fought to transform back into the wolf, but it _was_ too late. Before I knew what was happening, the newly made vampiress was on me, her teeth missing my neck quite a lot as I fought back. I scratched her lip, fighting, but still, she latched on. She instead suckled in an area just above my left hip. I cried out, both in pain and arousal. _

_She drew on my blood until she was thoroughly sated. My particular wolf power healed me instantly, but a scar remained, the mark of a vampire never left a creature, no matter their abilities. I growled at the realization of what had just occurred._

_The woman, no, newly made vampiress, just smiled and wiped her mouth as I glared. I knew I wouldn't be able to return to wolf's form after that, and with a final growl, I leapt onto the woman and threw her back into the leaves. Inches from her face, I raised my hackles, before wrestling the coat from her, that I may cover myself and return home._

_With that, I left, without a glance back. The scar of the vampire's bite as the only reminder left of that night. _

My near-transformation ended as the vampiress gripped above my left hip _hard. _I gasped as both pain and arousal shot through me in an instant. Blood thundered in my ears as I tried to make sense of what effect it was she was having on me.

"_Enough." _She commanded, her voice a dangerous silk to my ears.

I wanted to struggle. I knew I did, but the familiarity of it, the arousal I felt at her touch snapped something in my ability to fight against her.

I held still as long fingers gripped my chin and pulled my eyes to meet her gaze. Her eyes were no longer brown, but red, the color that any vampire's turned in anger, lust or when tasting blood. I gulped, wondering at which she felt in this moment in time, was it anger or lust?

A dark, sinister smile graced those red lips.

"It seems that the Dark Ones have blessed me most pleasantly. The pet I caught was the child of the pack of the very same wolf I marked the first time I tasted blood." She chuckled darkly as she spoke. I suppressed the growl that fought its way into my throat.

Henry gasped, looking back and forth between the two of us.

She stroked my cheek as she continued, "Yesss, I cannot wait to make you my pet. You will do most nicely. Particularly if the memories I couldn't stop dreaming about for _months_ after my turning hold any real… accuracy."

My heart rate quickened. What did she dream of? Then I snarled as I realized the implications of what she had said.

"_Pet?!_ Is that why you stole my brother? To keep him as your _pet?_" I spat, my anger and the wolf breaking through the walls again. "I, _we_ are no _pets. _We are wild. Untamed animals. We are people. We are free. We cannot be _kept._ _I will not be kept!_"

I growled and whined as my body transformed painfully, my hands were still cuffed to my back.

A deep and powerful, almost puncturing squeeze to my old vampire's bite scar stopped the transformation again.

I howled in rage. The damned woman stood behind me now, one hand on my hip, the other she used to pull my head back by ponytail.

"_I said enough._" She growled into my ear. A shiver passed through my body despite my anger. "You will learn to obey me. One way or another."

I struggled again. She jerked my head further back by my blonde curls.

"Continue this and I will mark your neck this time." She threatened into my ear.

"Stop it Emma! Stop it, Mistress Regina! Please! I just…. Please, don't hurt her!" Henry cried out. In our power struggle, my brotheer had watched as we fought and remembered one another, trying to catch on to the whole exchange.

The hold on my hair loosened.

"Well, ask your sister to behave, won't you Henry?" The woman, Regina? Asked him sweetly. I felt sick.

Henry nodded at the woman as I wondered at the obedience he seemed to feel towards her.

"Sis, I promise, she has never hurt me, and she's only ever been good to me. Why can't you be good too? Just for now? Please?" Henry begged, his face twisted with desperation.

I felt betrayed as I watched my little brother, but I knew I could only give him one answer. I let my head and shoulders fall in submission.

"Sure brother." I grumbled. How did the vampiress manage this in my own sibling? Henry never did what people told him just as I, but I had always been wrapped around his finger from the day he was born. Was it brainwashing?

"Very good, Henry. Would you like to return to your family soon? I would hate to see you go…. I've always wanted a son of my own, but alas, I'm sure your pack misses you. Not to mention, they gave up their next alpha for you…. I mean, I will miss you, but we did have an agreement and I am _not_ giving back what they gave, I am sorry about that." Regina told my brother. I rolled my eyes. She was an obviously good manipulator.

Henry danced from foot to foot as though he were really thinking about this. I suddenly realized with horror that this exchange was not as simple as I had thought it would be.

"Can I have a few days to think about it?" Henry, the little shit, finally answered. I gasped as I realized that the vampire's had really, truly won. Somehow, they had won the allegiance of this 9-yr-old and now, I would have to ensure two escapes. My insides were raging.

I felt Regina nodding behind me.

"Very good. I'll be sure to notify your family and you may take as long as you like. For now, I think it is best that you and your sister take some time to rest. Separately, I apologize, but she must be introduced to her own rooms and then she must get ready for dinner…." She trailed off. A snap and two dark-haired people, a young man and woman appeared from the shadows. _Thralls, _I realized as I recognized them as human.

The coppery-haired human female, dressed in a white blouse and vest bowed her head towards me.

"If you would follow me, I will lead you to your room." She told me quietly.

I looked back at Henry again before turning back and nodding to the woman. I followed as she led me up the staircase, onto the landing and off down a hall to our left. She led me beyond door after door, turned me down two more hallways before we came to a stop at a set of frosted glass doors. I frowned. She had to be kidding me.

The doors had no lock. I had a feeling I would be under constant watch during my stay here.

The thrall opened the door, holding it open for me with a bow. I walked through, annoyed that I was still cuffed.

The first room was a sitting room. A couch and sitting chairs were placed around an elegant coffee table. A liquor cabinet and bar stood off to the right. I fought the urge to smile. _At least there were some perks_, I thought to myself.

"The Mistress would like for you to wait for her here in the sitting room so that the two of you may discuss a few things privately. She also said depending on the outcome of this meeting, she might think about putting much more comfortable cuffs on you." The thrall spoke, her voice the soft hypnotized tone of any usual vampire thrall.

I huffed, annoyed. Of course.

"Indeed. I will await her vampiressness here rather uncomfortably on this couch as my hands are still cuffed behind my back." I replied, before I stalked over to the couch and sat gingerly, careful to adjust myself so that I didn't put any weight on my arms. My shoulders were beginning to ache and my wrists to chafe.

I closed my eyes, feeling worn from the day's events. I was now a vampiress' prisoner. She wanted me for a _pet._ Not only that, but I had met this vampire. I had been marked by her. During her _turning. _I felt sick. Vampire's were obsessed with their first feed. They either killed them, or kept them forever as thralls. As a werewolf, she would never be able to do such a thing, but as I had been marked, she would still have some power over me. Then, to make matters worse, my brother wasn't sure if he wanted to leave yet. The vampires had somehow won him over. Enough for him to want to leave the pack. I frowned. Even if I forced him to go home, at the age of fourteen, he could choose to come back to the vampires, as was Wolf's Law. He could choose them as his pack.

This was so complicated. So much more complicated than it should have been.

"Lost in quite the predicament, aren't we?" That familiar husky voice drawled from somewhere behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at the vampiress.

"You know, sneaking up on guests, not the best etiquette, even for vampires." I snarked, hiding my surprise at being caught off guard.

As she stepped around the couch, Regina smiled that wide, evil grin.

"Oh, but catching werewolves off guard is my favorite activity, aren't you aware?" She shot back.

I simply stared back at her. Was this woman a fucking mind-reader?

"No, this room is simply enchanted so that those who are tapped into May be able to easily read the thoughts of others." Regina continued to smile. I fought the urge to think all of the thoughts racing through me. Those of wanting to smack that smile off of her face, to grab her and tear her… Oh no.

Lust tore through me. I fought the image of ripping her clothing apart, of dominating her, of marking her with my own bite. I knew she read the thoughts as clearly as I thought them, as her eyes changed from brown to red in an instant.

The next thing I knew, she was on me. She straddled my lap, her long, pale olive fingers threaded through my blonde hair, freeing it from its tail. Her red lips pressed against mine. I fought the moan building in my throat at the contact, then squirmed. I needed my hands free, I needed to touch this woman. Fuck this vampire vs werewolf stuff.

Regina's hips grinding into mine snapped something in me. I felt the wolf ripping through the wall, but not to transform, no, but to give me its strength. I growled, low in my throat as muscles rippled along my chest, back, and shoulders. I pulled my arms apart, the cuffs snapping apart in a sudden show of instant strength. She leaned back in surprise, but I just pulled her back to me, in a deep and fierce kiss. She ground against me, one of her hands making its way down my jeans, having made quick work of the button and the zipper. I moaned as her fingers met my wetness.

I slid my hands down her back and over her the curves of her buttocks. I squeezed. The sound of pleasure that passed from her mouth into mine, and the erratic way she pressed her fingers into my slickness told me she liked that. I slid my hands down further, gasping as she pressed her fingers inward, into my core. My hips thrust involuntarily at the feeling of being entered.

I pushed her dress up over hips. Regina wasn't wearing underwear. I whimpered at the realization. I ran a hand along her thigh before meeting her wetness. She lost her concentration on the rhythm we had going as I press my fingers into her own hot slickness, not even needing much to press into her core. Soon, we began a rhythm together. Thrusting our hips and fingers against one another, racing towards climax.

Suddenly, I called out as my orgasm hit me full force. I kept my fingers moving within her core as best I could, quickening my pace until she too came with a cry not too far behind me.

Slowly, I came out of my lust-filled daze. A vampire. Fuck. I, Emma Swan-Chaser a born _werewolf_, just had sex with a _vampire_.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone reading this story! If you want more, please, do follow! Reviews are welcome. Remember, this story is entirely AU and may go somewhat OOC. Then again, the show tend to go OOC….. nuff said. Anywho, let us continue this tale, shall we?

* * *

The brunette slumped against me for a moment before gathering her senses. She slid off my lap and pulled her skirt back into place, straightening herself out as best she could. Her lipstick had smeared during our quick fingering.

I wiped my hands on my jeans, pulling up the zipper and buttoning them back up. I still felt a little dazed at the events that had just unfolded. I ran my fingers through my blonde curls, gathering my courage and wits.

"Well. It seems that you are, indeed, at least talented with your hands." Regina smirked. I fought the thoughts that wanted to roar through me at the witnessing of that smirk.

"My, and so strong. You even broke the cuffs. Not only did you break them, but you broke through the enchantments before. I would be worried, but I'm not." She grinned at this.

I frowned. If I broke the cuffs apart and could break through the enchantments, why shouldn't she be worried about my transformations? Didn't she want to keep me from my wolf?

"Oh, quite the contrary, my girl," She replied to my thoughts as I rolled my eyes. I had forgotten about the enchantment on the room. "I want you to be able to transform, I would prefer that you do it at my will, but since it seems that you are more powerful than my enchanted cuffs, then it seems I will have to employ other means to get you to control your transformations to my desires."

I growled at this.

"How dare you?!" I fumed. "You think you can control _me, _a born _werewolf?_ What are you playing at?!"

She stood straighter, she seemed to get taller, and the room darkened. Her eyes flashed red.

"What am _I_, playing at _wolf_? What exactly are _you_ playing at? You thought you could come in here, and simply trade yourself for your own brother and _it would be simple_. You believed that he would go _willingly_ never mind what he would _feel_ about leaving? Did you ever wonder for a moment if Henry might not want to be found?" She sneered down out me. Her red eyes glared down at me.

I growled low in my throat. I would not be spoken to in such a manner.

"My brother, whatever it is you have done to him, will go home! I will not have him continue to be held prisoner here! Keep me all you want. Just let him go." I demanded, standing to level my own gaze with hers. I now towered over her.

She held her ground.

"Your brother wants to be here! He was never a prisoner, believe what you want!" She raged. "My men found the boy, he had been separated from his pack by another pack during what he told us to be a territorial dispute, no doubt something _you_ probably got him involved in!"

I gasped. How dare she?

"I would never be so irresponsible! He was with my sister during a meeting with another pack during a treaty meet when everything went wrong. They were attacked. And from what we could sniff out, they were attacked by YOUR KIND." At this point, I was shouting, I knew I should've been holding my composure, but at this point, I couldn't help it, something about this woman broke my ability to hold myself back.

She stepped back.

"My kind?" She pondered. "Why would my kind attack a peace meeting between two packs?"

"Don't pretend you had nothing to do with it." I growled.

She glared at me, her mouth pursed tight.

"I could care less about interfering with pack politics. My only concern with werewolves is in what I can… get out of your kind personally." She husked as she drew closer to me.

I stepped back. I could still smell her arousal coming off of her in waves. This creature. How could she snap back and forth like a flame, one moment, burning hot with lust, the next with anger, and in another moment, something else entirely?

"You think quite a lot, you know?" She whispered to me, her voice touched with just the slightest edge of seduction. I shuddered at the sound. How would I ever develop a resistance against her?

"You don't." Regina replied to my thoughts, as she reached out and caressed my face with a delicate finger.

I whined, deep in my throat as wetness pooled between my thighs. What was happening to me?

She stepped closer to me. I supposed if vampires had body heat, I would have felt it then. Instead, I felt coolness and something, lust? Coming off of her in waves. I shook with the weight of it.

Then Regina was pressing against me. Her lips brushed my ear.

"It was you that began my obsession. You that started it all. That night on a Harvest Moon, when you lay with me, as I lay dying from the vampire bite, you were such a perfect comfort. And then, when I turned, and I tasted your blood first, I was never the same after that." She whispered seductively into my ear. I shivered and goosebumps rippled across my flesh.

Her hands traced my jaw and down along my neck as she continued, "I have tasted many a human. Even a witch or two, but never, has anything tasted better than the wildness of a werewolf."

Suddenly, I felt something snap around my neck. I whipped back at the contact, eyes widened at the realization as my hands leapt up to feel the collar now wrapped around my throat.

Everything in me snapped then. I was _collared_. THE DAMNED BLOODSUCKING BITCH COLLARED ME!

"TAKE IT OFF!" I roared.

She only gazed at me as I grabbed at the thing around my neck. It was metal, and from what I could tell, held no beginning, nor end.

"OFF! NOW!" I demanded again.

Again, she only watched me. Then she smiled evilly.

"No, Miss Swan-Chaser, was it? I do believe that is what your brother told me your name was. I will not be removing that collar. It is a symbol of to whom you belong to. And you will understand that. _You belong to me_ now. Free wolf that you were, _you_ are _mine_ now." Regina told me with that damned smirk.

I shook with rage. Here I was, a werewolf, once the second to an Alpha, now the prisoner to a Vampiress and collared at that. Collared, like a pet.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must get ready for dinner. You should bathe. We don't want your brother to sniff anything out, do we? Dinner will be at midnight. My thrall shall lead you to the dining room when it is time." Regina instructed me rather briskly. Then, before I could pull away, she gripped my jaw and pressed her lips to mine.

I contained the moan that threatened to rise at the contact. Finally, she pulled back and turned away, leaving the room.

I sighed in relief as the door closed behind her.

_Emma, what have you gotten yourself into?_ I thought to myself.

I wandered around my suite. My bedroom stood off to the other end of the sitting room. The canopied bed was large enough to fit four people. I stalked towards a wardrobe standing along one wall, pulling open one of the large oak doors. Some rather high-end looking clothing occupied its insides. I pushed through some of the selections. Suits, dresses, and a few rather scandalous outfits made up the contents of my new wardrobe. I wondered if I would be expected to wear the more racy stuff any time soon, then quickly shook then thoughts away. I refused to allow _that_ to happen again anytime soon.

I picked out one of the tailored suits and looked through the drawers for some underwear. All of it was lingerie. I pulled out the most reasonable set I could find in black and set them out to wear.

The bathroom, I found by listening for the dripping sound from the sink. I opened the door to find a rather large square tub. I shook my head. This place was definitely luxurious.

I sighed as I settled into the hot water I filled the tub with. I needed to relax after the day I had. As I lay in the tub, I fought against the tide of images threatening to flood my mind. The way she had thrown her head back. Her red lips. That scar, which I was sure I had left when she had bit me. I growled. I would have to settle for a quick scrub and soak or I would be tempted to pleasure myself while thinking about _her._

I was knocking back my second shot of whiskey, dressed in the tailored suit I had picked out for myself when a knock at the door told me it was time to head down to dinner. The coppery-haired female thrall from before stood beyond the glass doors.

"The Mistress requests you dine with her tonight." The woman spoke in that hypnotized voice.

"Lead on." I gestured, indicating I would follow.

I paid attention this time as I followed her down the passageway beyond my room. We passed several doors. Four of which were glass, three oak. I realized I wasn't the only prisoner then. We turned down another passage, then out into the grand hall, I stepped down after the woman. We made our way across the hall and into a large room. Vampires lounged around at small tables, their pets lingering around them. I glared at the bloodsuckers as I passed them, they leered and smirked at me, knowingly.

Finally, we stopped in a dining room with a table large enough to seat nine. Five people occupied seats already. My brother, Henry sat to the left of the head of the table. The others sitting with him looked to be werewolves if the collars around their necks were anything to go by.

I gasped as I recognized the lanky brunette sitting next to my brother.

"Ruby?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Emma!" She cried happily as she practically launched herself over the table. She leapt into my arms. I held her tightly. I hadn't seen my best friend in over two years. Her pack had been slaughtered by a group of hunters one night, Ruby the only body that was never found. I had feared the worst.

"H-how?" I wondered as she drew back, I looked first into her blue eyes then my eyes flicked down to the collar around her throat. _Of course._

"She has you too, I see." I growled.

Ruby pulled away.

"It's not like that, Emma. She saved me. If it weren't for her…. Those hunters would have killed me. She stopped them. I owe her my life." She told me, her eyes begging me to see that she meant what she said.

I frowned. Did that cursed woman have everyone under a spell?

"Ah, it seems that you already know one of our pack. Very well." That damned sultry voice came from the head of the table. When had she entered the room?

Regina. She wore a strapless black dress that barely fell above her knees. Dark red lipstick graced her lips, reapplied after our session earlier in the evening. Her chocolate brown eyes held mine over Ruby's shoulder. I shivered as they darkened with just the tiniest hint of lust.

Ruby stepped back, her head bowed and made her way back toward her seat, as though she were some young pup caught in the act of playing when shouldn't be. I frowned. How was this vampiress eliciting such a reaction from my own kind?

"Join us." She beckoned. Reluctantly, I approached the table, I ignored the empty seat to her right, deliberately attempting to take a seat as far from her as possible.

"No. Here." She commanded, indicating the seat to her right.

I sighed and slumped over to the seat. I sat with a disgruntled plop. Regina smiled, as she sat gracefully at the head of the table.

"Well, now that we are all here, I must introduce the newest member of our pack." Regina began. I frowned at the word, 'pack'. _How dare she?_ I thought.

"This is Henry's older sister, Emma Swan-Chaser. She will be joining us permanently. I'm afraid however, that means that Henry will be leaving us as was the agreement between his pack and myself, as much as it pains me to see him go." She lamented. I raised an eyebrow at her. She was quite the actress, that, or she was actually being _genuine_ I fought the idea as my lie detector didn't ding.

Across the table from me, Henry cleared his throat.

"Actually, I-," He began. I cut him off.

"I think my brother is just unsure about how he is going to readjust when he returns to the pack. I think he needs to _really take the time_ to consider his thoughts before he actually comes to any conclusions about going back, you know?" I emphasized as I held his gaze, making sure he remembered his deal earlier in the day to take a few days to think about it before making any big decisions about returning home. I glared at him. I would really need to speak to the little shit. I did not make this deal just to have him ruin everything by staying and keeping both of us here, as a vampire's prisoners.

A hand gripping my thigh brought my attention toward the head of the table. Regina eyed me knowingly.

"Of course, I wouldn't want anyone making brash decisions." She articulated in that throaty voice. I shivered. Both at the sound of her voice and the sensations she was creating, running a fingers along my thigh.

Regina's smile turned downright sultry before she returned her attention to the rest of our group. She clapped her hands.

"Well, I would bet some of us are rather hungry. I do believe it is time for dinner to be served." She stated brightly.

With her statement, a number of thralls entered the room, jugs of wine and platters in hand. A single thrall came to Regina's side, pouring a single glass of thick, red liquid. As the coppery sweet scent hit my nose I instantly knew it to be blood.

The rest of the thralls placed the platters before us, pouring wine into our glasses. They swept the covers off of our plates to reveal bloody raw meat. My mouth watered. I hadn't eaten all day.

"Eat up." Regina announced.

Immediately, six pairs of hands gripped what turned out to be, thankfully, not silverware and everyone began to dig in. I bit into the meat, the flavor of the juices nothing I had ever had before. I wondered at what animal it belonged to. It wasn't domestic, at least, nothing domestic I had ever had. There was a slight wildness to it. The thick strength and fattiness reminding me of running through the plains of the inlands.

The press of a heel into my calf reminded me of my company. I glanced at the brunette sitting to my left.

"I'm willing to bet you're wondering what you are tasting? Rather delicious, isn't it?" She drawled. "Is it domestic? Wild? Game? It's nothing like you've ever tasted before."

"Why, for all you know, it could be…. _Human." _She continued, drawing that teasing heel up my entire calf. I choked and coughed at the combined sensation of her words and the feel of what she was doing beneath the table.

She chuckled. So did the other werewolves at the table. The female wolf next to me pounded my back as I caught my breath again.

"Worry not. It's only bison shipped in from Colorado." The vampiress told me with a wide grin.

I glared at the cursed woman. I was growing tired of her games. Making a fool of me!

I pushed back from the table.

"I think I'm just going to excuse myself." I told the room as I stood. I looked at my brother regretfully before turning away to make my way out of the room.

"I don't believe I dismissed you!" I heard the damned woman call after me as I hurried away.

I swept through the lounge full of vampires. A few turned heads toward me as I passed, but most seemed preoccupied with feeding on their own pets. I rushed through the grand hall and up the staircase, making my way as quickly as possible down the passageways to my room.

I ripped my suit off as I entered the room, transforming into the wolf as I freed myself from the restriction of human clothing. My rage, my anger, my restlessness, I let it all release as I let go, running around the room. I knocked over furniture, scratched at the carpet, tore at fabric. I needed to go outside, to howl at the moon but I was stuck in here. Running outside was not an option at the moment. Knocking over a vase, I felt satisfied at the sound of its shattering. I stalked over to the couch, curled up and lay there, basking in the destruction I had just created.

"Well, it seems somebody has made quite the mess." That cursed sultry voice husked from somewhere around the bar.

I looked over toward the bar. Regina sat atop the counter, her legs crossed at the ankles. I switched my tail at her. _Go away, _I thought.

She ignored me.

"You know, it was quite rude of you to walk out on us at dinner time." She stated as she uncrossed and crossed her legs. "I could punish you for that, and for the mess you've made in here."

"Funny though, you tore this entire room up, yet you managed to avoid the alcohol bottles and the bar entirely. One would think you would find the smashing of glass more satisfactory in your state." She drawled.

I flicked my tail lazily at her. _Total waste of alcohol, _I thought.

_I also don't like to get it in my fur, _I added as an afterthought.

"A wolf that doesn't like to get her fur dirty…. How…. New." Regina replied to my thoughts sarcastically. At least now I knew her other reasons for having rooms enchanted to hear the thoughts of people within. The ability to know the thoughts of a werewolf in changed form seemed quite useful.

"It is indeed." She agreed.

I snorted at her. _Don't you have some vampiring to do? _I thought toward her.

Regina chuckled darkly. "This is me, _vampiring._ In fact, I thought I might continue to do so by persuading you to come out of that form so we could…. Continue a few things."

I quivered at the memory of what some of those things could be. Then I growled. I would not give in so easily.

"Oh, I'm going to have to do some convincing it seems…." She stated airily.

"Well, if that is the case, then, I guess you won't mind if I just make myself a little comfortable here." With that, the brunette uncrossed her legs, spreading wide atop the bar. She hiked up her skirt. I feigned disinterest as her arousal reached my sensitive nose. No panties. Did she ever wear them?

"Hmm, playing hard to get, I see." She acknowledged. "Well, then I'll have to try a few other tactics."

Regina pulled down the top of her strapless black dress. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she began to tweak and pull at perfect breasts. She cupped them, lolling her head back. I whined, low in my throat.

As she brushed fingertips across dusky nipples, I felt my resistance waning. She moaned and I felt my desire to hold myself in wolf form waver.

"Em-ma." She called to me, rasping. "Please, come…"

She gasped as she rolled her own nipples between her own fingertips. She was putting on quite the show. Despite knowing this, I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me.

"Here… Come to me."

I turned to watch her fully as she ran a hand down her abdomen, and toward her core. Regina skipped over her sex and danced fingertips along her thighs, teasing herself.

"Are you really going to make me do this alone?" Regina gasped out questioning me as she met my eyes squarely. Her eyes blazed red with lust. I felt desire coursing through me and as her fingers dipped into her core, my eyes dropped to watch them. She slipped fingertips through her own slickness before she brought those glistening fingers up to her mouth.

Everything snapped as I watched her lick those fingers clean. The arousal coursing through me brought me to my feet. I panted as my fur fell away. I transformed back, crawling my way towards the bar. As I reached her, I came up between her legs, naked as the day I was born.

I ran hands along her ankles, up her calves, brushing them across her thighs as I stood between her legs. I pressed my lips against hers, slipping my tongue into her mouth. Wetness pooled between my legs as I tasted her own slickness within her own mouth. I moaned. I knew just then I had to taste more.

Regina weaved strong, delicate fingers through my golden blonde hair. She tugged my head back, and ran her lips, then teeth over my jaw and neck. I hissed as I felt sharp fangs sliding out against my throat. She pulled back to gaze into my eyes.

My knees quaked as I realized it wasn't just lust I was seeing in her eyes, but _bloodlust_. I knew if she were to bite me then, I wouldn't be able to fight back.

Rather than biting me, Regina merely tugged back into a kiss. I cupped her breasts. Then broke from the kiss, making my way down her jaw along her neck, across her collarbone. I pressed a hand against her sex as I took a breast into my mouth. I bit into it, reveling at the moan she let out as I rubbed at her clit. I felt a desire to make this woman do more than just moan.

Regina arched into my mouth as I switched breasts. I nuzzled into her chest as I pressed two fingers into her core.

"EMMA!" Regina called out. I felt my arousal rising. Whimpering, I lowered myself. I needed to taste her.

Regina's arousal hit my nose as I lowered myself to her sex. It overwhelmed my senses. I pressed my lips to her clit, eliciting a louder moan from the woman above me.

She raked fingers through my scalp as I licked along her clit, her moans increased nonstop above me. Regina arched her back as I inserted a third finger into her core. I continued to lick at her clit as she began to ride against my mouth. She was no longer moaning so much as calling out my name over and over.

It raised the hair on the back of my neck, caused my spine to tingle. I felt a tightness coiling at the base of my spine.

She reached her peak as I increased my pace, my fingers curling and uncurling inside of her, hitting that rough patch I could feel within. I felt her walls tightening. I fought to keep myself inside of her as she hit the top of her climax.

With a final cry of "EMMA!" Regina came, her wetness spilling out into my mouth. I licked up what I could get, relishing in the taste of this unbelievable creature of lust. I caught her as she slumped forward, off of the bar.

She leaned against me, her legs wrapped around my waist as I held her. I knew then, that no matter how hard I tried, resisting her would be nearly impossible to do. She would bite me again, and I would be unable to stop her.

I nuzzled into her neck.

"Just do it already." I whispered, already resigned to my fate.

I was bound to her. I had been long ago, why not finish it now?

The answer I received was not the one I expected.

"No…." Regina answered quietly into my shoulder. She dropped her legs from around my waist.

"I… have my reasons." She told me as she refused to meet my gaze. She straightened her dress as I watched her disbelievingly.

Dumbfounded, I watched as she simply pulled herself together then picked her way out of my room, avoiding the mess I had made.

"I'll send someone to clean up. You should get some rest. No doubt, you've had a long day." She called over her shoulder without a glance back.

I just stared as she walked out of the glass door. What had just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm going to try to put out a chapter every 3-5 days, however I am starting a new job soon, so we will see if I can keep that up, shall we? I do have Chapter 4 outlined and pretty much written in my head already though so... it might be put out sooner than I thought, it kind of just happened as I was typing up this chapter. I am keeping an eye on reviews, little do we know, I already had some key twists in mind for this story.

* * *

I woke up curled up in a luxurious canopied bed. Sitting up for a moment, I looked around, disoriented, forgetting where I was. Then it all hit me at once. Vampires. Trade. Henry, Ruby, my best friend, and Regina. I flopped back with a huff, _what was I going to do?_

_Not mope around,_ I thought to myself. With a sigh, I sat back up and clamored out of bed rather clumsily. I stepped over to the wardrobe and picked out the most casual looking suit I could find, then went to run myself a bath.

I lay in the tub, contemplating my next move, refusing to let my thoughts stray toward a certain lady vampire. I would need to find Henry and speak with him. He needed convincing to return to the pack and I was going to do just that. I wondered if I might find Ruby anywhere too. I wanted some answers and I had a feeling Ruby might know some of them. Now if I could only avoid a certain vampiress or at least control myself around her, I would be happy.

I relaxed as I scrubbed over myself. It was warm in the tub and I was finally able to enjoy a moment to alone. I closed my eyes, I needed this. I felt my muscles loosening. I kept my thoughts as far from Regina as I could, but once again, as a light throbbing wound itself up between my legs, I found I couldn't hold back anymore. I huffed. I would need to relieve that or be tense for the rest of the day.

I hummed as I allowed images of that damned vampiress to settle into my mind. A wolf's memory, once it caught onto an image, could keep it forever. I thought of her, head thrown back in ecstasy as I ran hands over my own soapy breasts and caressed back and forth across my chest. I gasped to my own delight at the thought of the taste of her skin in my mouth as I pinched at my own nipples. I relished in the memory of her slickness as I slid a hand down, down beneath the water and into my own slick folds. I pumped in and out with two fingers, brushing my thumb over my clit as I brought myself to orgasm, the memory of her calling my name an echo in my ears. I bit my lip as I came so as not to call her name out loud in my own pleasure-bringing.

I came out of my haze slowly, shaking my head, a slight feeling of shame in the pit of my stomach. Is was so out of control for this woman. What was I going to do?

I finished my bath and toweled dry. My hair I pulled up into a tail.

I dressed in the suit I had pulled out of the wardrobe and tugged on the blazer. Though I had to admit the clothing I had in this place made me look smooth, I still longed for my old leather jackets, my casual sweaters, and my jeans. Maybe I could see if there was a way I could get some other clothing here?

I opened a box atop a stand next to the wardrobe that I had noticed this morning. It held a fortune in jewelry. My brows shot up on my forehead. I picked out a very nice gold watch with diamonds in place of the numbers. At least these vampires had taste. I put it on and clicked it into place, noting that it was around 5 in the afternoon. The vampires were probably not even awake yet.

The sitting room looked was perfectly rearranged, everything put back into place, all of the broken objects either mended or replaced. I picked my way around the furniture, shaking my head at my own lack of self-control last night.

I stepped out into the passageway and found a human thrall walking past my door. I stopped him.

"Excuse me, do you know where I might find my brother, Henry around this time?" I asked him.

The thrall stared at me for a moment, as though he were processing the question, then he answered hypnotically, "Master Henry is most likely in the grand hall as he usually is this early in the evening."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I let him continue on as I made my way toward the grand hall. As I rounded the passage into the hall, I heard my brother laughing as he spoke to someone else.

I walked out to see him speaking to one of the werewolves from dinner last night. A scruffy looking, brunette man, with a full beard and wavy hair. He seemed to be telling my brother a story as the boy listened intently.

As I reached the bottom step, the two of them turned to look at me. The scruffy wolf ruffled Henry's hair, told him "Later" in an accented voice and walked away with just a slight glance in my direction.

I watched him go.

"Who was that?" I asked Henry as I sat beside him on the stone bench he occupied in the hall.

Henry kicked his feet back and forth as stared at the flagstones below him.

"Graham." He replied singularly.

I frowned. Normally my brother liked to give me more details than was necessary. I reached an arm out and draped it over his shoulders.

"Henry-," I began.

He stopped me short.

"Look, I know why you want to talk to me, Emma, and I'm not going back. I don't want to go back. There's not enough reasons for me to go back, you're here and I'm not about to go back to that. Regina needs me here, okay? And, and I like it here. A lot." Henry shot out frantically as he stared up at me.

I gazed at him, hard, attempting to detect any signs of any lies or manipulation. Not sensing any, I groaned and threw my head into my hands.

"Henry! And what am I supposed to do? The pack made a deal, me for you. And you know perfectly well why I can't leave you here. If these… If the vampire's find out about you, they could use you against us!" I glowered at the boy. I need him to understand. He needed to return home. He needed to go back.

Henry shook his head. "No. They treat me differently. Our sisters, mom, everyone."

His brown and green eyes met my own blue and green ones. I knew he was right. The family had always treated him different, but how was a family of pure wolves supposed to raise a child who could do what he could? _Wolves didn't wield magic. _Particularly not a brand of magic that could allow someone to bring light or darkness, the full moon at the wrong phase of the month, night in the _daytime _or vice-versa_. _What if the vampire's found out and forced him to keep the wolves in eternal Wolf's Time, unable to fully control their transformations?

"Henry, but what if these vampire's find out? What will happen then? You'll be safer with the pack." I implored, I needed him to see the situation we could end up in.

Henry kicked at the flagstones below his feet. "Regina would never do that! She would never make a wolf do something they didn't want to do!"

I stared at him, what was he saying? Was I, was he not a prisoner? Were the other werewolves here not prisoners?

"She cares about us, Em! Yeah, I know she calls us pets, but that's only so that the other vampire's won't see her as weak. We aren't her pets, not really. The pack here, Emma, they're sworn to her. They're like her private guard. Whenever she leaves to go topside we go with her to _protect her._ She's not safe amongst her own kind, just give her a chance and you'll see that!" At this point, Henry had jumped up from his seat and was staring at me a look of determination in his eyes.

I blinked up at him. Henry never got his fiery unless he really believed in something and if he was this adamant about her, then nothing was going to change his mind. I sighed, I felt a headache building. It seemed my brother would not be going home anytime soon.

I glared at him.

"Looks like I'm stuck here either way." I told him. "I'm not sure if what you're telling me is true, but I guess if I'm going to be stuck here, I'll be finding out soon enough."

"I won't try to convince you again." I conceded.

Henry broke out in a huge grin. He leapt over to me and wrapped me up in a huge hug.

"You'll see what I mean Ems, it's not great here, the vampires are kind of annoying, but I just annoy them right back. The pack is just awesome and the humans are nice and Regina is so good to us, you'll get it eventually!" He declared as he grasped tightly then me let go.

"I have to go, I have lessons with Jefferson and he is a bit weird, I don't want to be late!" And with that, Henry hurried off, leaving me alone on the bench to think about the situation at hand.

I put my head into my hands with a groan. This situation was so not what it was supposed to be. Then again, when was anything ever what it was supposed to be? I knew I had to stay behind despite the breaking of the deal. Henry needed someone to watch over him and to ensure no one found out the truth, and if anyone did, to make sure he got out of here before they tried to use him against the wolves.

A familiar scent approaching me brought my head up. Ruby stalked toward me, she wore a short, leopard print dress, furs draped over her shoulders. Her customary red streak still decorated her dark brown hair, the same streak that had earned her the nickname "Red" among the wolves.

"Hey Ems." Ruby greeted cheerfully.

I smiled at Ruby. It never mattered how bad of a mood I was in, she always cheered me up. Even with just a smile.

"Hey there beautiful, when is the last time I saw you? Two years ago?" I joked, though not without a bit of an ache inside.

Ruby nodded. "A long time."

"A long time, indeed." I agreed.

"So…." I began, awkwardly.

Ruby turned to grin at me widely.

"So what Ems?" She replied cheekily.

I hesitated, then Ruby laughed.

"Okay, come on, I know you have questions, spill." She insisted slapping me on the shoulder.

I smiled. She knew me all too well.

"Okay well… I guess… Tell me the story, I mean, the whole story, how did you get here? Why are you, I don't know, a pet of a vampiress?" I asked, stumbling over how to word my question.

Ruby seemed to fight it for a moment for my sake but then she ended up bursting out laughing.

"Oh, oh my goodness! Emma! Ems, I'm not a pet. Why would I ever let anyone do that to me? Hahaha. Wolf's Mother, no way, seriously, Ems. What made you think that?" She a batted at my arm playfully as she laughed, then stopped, composing herself as she saw I was not laughing.

I glared at her.

"If we're not pets, why do we wear collars? And why does Regina treat me like she does? And why does she seem to have some kind of hold over you all?" I demanded, my gaze intent, daring Ruby to lie.

Ruby shook her head.

"Oh Emma, she has to put on a show for the vampires of this household. If they see that we're not pets, but her trusted confidants, her private guard, the ones she deems to be her true inner circle, not only are we in danger, but she is too. I mean, have you ever heard of a vampire that keeps werewolves close?" She replied with a sigh.

I contemplated Ruby's words. No, not that I had ever known. Of course, most werewolves stayed away from vampires and the vampires did the same of werewolves. When paths did cross, it was usually in territorial disputes which ended in bloodshed. No. Vampire's and werewolves kept far apart. Particularly after the Blood Moon Wars of the Dark Ages.

I pressed on, "That still doesn't explain her behavior towards me."

Ruby tilted her head at this.

"Would this be related to the noises I overheard last night coming from down the passageway? Or does it have to do with the whole mockery and making you feel off balance thing?" Ruby questioned with a smirk.

I felt my face heating up. Were we that loud?

Ruby laughed long and hard as I huffed, I forgot how this girl could be.

"She's just testing you. As far as the whole sex-thing, I don't know about that, she can be pretty insatiable and she seems to have a particular draw towards you lately…" Ruby trailed off, contemplating something.

I changed the subject. I wasn't ready to get into that.

"Who are these other wolves?" I asked quickly before she could ask me about it.

Ruby narrowed blue eyes at me, but she let it go.

"Their names are Mulan, Will, and Graham." She told me easily.

I nodded. Then I asked, "Will you tell me about them?"

Ruby crossed her legs and adjusted her furs, "I can tell you a little bit, but I think it would do you better for you to hear their stories from them, you know? I'll give you a short bit about each one, so you have some idea of who you're going to be packing with."

"So who first?" She asked me.

I shrugged, then thought of the scruffy bearded man I had seen with Henry earlier that day.

"Uhh, how about Graham. Where's he from, why is he here?" I asked, his accent had suggest someplace in Europe, but I didn't get a good enough sentence out of him to place it.

Ruby smiled widely.

"Oh he's from Scotland, he's handsome. Henry likes him. He's a turned wolf. Anyway, as for why he is here, I will let him tell you that." Ruby replied as she examined her nails. It seemed if I wanted the more personal details of some of my fellow wolves, I would have to ask them myself.

"Mulan?" I wondered.

"West coast Chinese wolf pack. She's a tough one. Strong, can fight really well. Graham's our Alpha, Mulan is our second. She could probably take Alpha, but she doesn't want it for some reason." Ruby went on, she had always been the best to go to for gossip among the packs when we were growing up, seemed that that had not changed even while spending time amongst vampires.

"Will?" I asked next.

"He was a hunter. Turned wolf, like Graham. He hates what he used to do, never liked hunting, did it to find his wife who was taken by a vampire. Found her now though, she's a vampire herself. It's a complicated situation." Ruby replied grimly.

I watched Ruby for a moment before she turned to meet my eyes.

"Anything else?" She queried.

"Yes, you still haven't told me the whole story as to how you ended up here." I told her.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as a thrall approached us.

"Excuse me, Madame Ruby?" The human, a dark-haired male inquired as he stood before the lanky brunette.

"Yes?" Ruby answered.

"Mistress Regina wanted me to inform you that she will be taking the evening to herself and that is up to you and the pack to decide on how you will dine tonight. She does not wish to be disturbed." He told my friend politely. I felt both strangely disappointed and relieved that I would not be seeing Regina tonight.

Ruby nodded.

The man bowed and walked away.

"They're awfully polite." I remarked to the brunette.

Ruby looked at me surprise.

"Thralls reflect the vampire who controls them. Of course they're polite, they all belong to Regina and those in her specific household, so they had best be polite." Ruby informed me quietly.

"Back to my question." I demanded suddenly. I was not letting her gets away before I had my answer.

"Fine, fine, fine." Ruby huffed.

"Ugh. Okay, but I'm giving you the short version." She informed me as she settled herself comfortably.

"So you know how my pack was attacked right? Hunters slaughtered the group?" I nodded.

"Well, my mother and I we were the last ones alive, and were running for it. The rest of the pack had sacrificed themselves to make sure we got away. And well, my mother, she had just sacrificed herself to save me…" Ruby trailed off, she seemed to be gathering her thoughts. I listened remembering the details of when they had found her pack. Her mother, the Alpha of the pack, Anita's body had been found miles away, riddled with arrows. Paw prints showed that another wolf had been near her, but that wolf seemed to have been taken. By whom and to where, no one had been able to figure out. All anyone had been able to figure out was the wolf's identity: Anita's second, Ruby.

"But then, my mother's sacrifice was about to be for nothing. A group of hunters cornered me and the next I knew, shadows came from the sky and the humans were being held down one by one. It was _vampires._ Regina's vampires to be exact. She had been on her own hunt it seemed when she had heard humans attacking wolves. She killed them. Had her vamps suck them dry and dispose of the bodies then took me home with her. That's where I met these guys. She offered me a new pack. She gave me time to think about it, but I couldn't refuse, Em. She had saved my _life_." Ruby said this last part with awe, it seemed that Regina had earned her allegiance that night, _her loyalty_ in the greatest way any creature could earn any wolf's.

She turned and smiled at me, as I watched her quietly. It seemed that the wolves here were indeed, loyal to a vampire.

"Okay." I stated quietly, accepting her answer. Ruby was the sincerest person I knew, but I still had mixed feelings about this situation.

Ruby reached over and squeezed my thigh. "How does a private dinner in my room, just you, me, the wolf pack, and little Hen? We keep the vamps out and you can get to know everyone better? We can even throw back a few drinks and after Henry goes to bed and have some fun, how does that sound?"

I gave Ruby a small smile.

"That sounds just fine." I complied, agreeably.

Ruby jumped up gleefully. "Good, I'll grab a thrall and have them inform the cooks and the res of the pack and we'll meet in my room around midnight, shall we? We can even have a bit of deer meat, I know that's one of your favorites."

I smiled as Ruby skipped off then made my way back to my room. I entered and was met by the sight of Regina leaning against the fireplace.

"Ah, Miss Swan-Chaser, I was wondering when you might return." Regina opened with those spine caressing vocals.

"And how long have I kept you waiting, your _vampiressness?_" I replied with an edge of sarcasm to my voice. I couldn't help it, I always felt the need to guard myself around this woman.

Regina raised a brow at me. It seemed she noticed.

"Don't worry, _Em-ma. _I did not come her for sex." The way she said my name was pure sex, so that second sentence threw me off. "I simply came to talk before I take the night to myself. I am sure you could use the break. It has after all been an exhausting time for you, I am sure."

I maintained my distance as I stepped over to the bar to pour myself a shot of whiskey.

"Then talk." I told her uncaring as I downed the shot. The next drink I poured, I made sure to throw a few cubes of ice into. I was going to take this drink nice and slow.

Regina had been watching me with narrowed eyes the entire time. A hunger lay behind them, albeit, one she kept hidden.

I huffed.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to tell me what it is you wanted to talk about?" I demanded.

Regina smirked then drew hands along the dark red blouse and black skirt she wore. I couldn't help but watch the movement, my eyes drawn not only to the delicateness of her hands, but the cleavage that peaked out from the top of her blouse, where the top buttons were left teasingly undone. I felt an itch to undo the rest of the blouse enter my skull. _No, _I told myself. _Control. _

I brought the tumbler to my lips and drank, waiting.

Finally, she spoke, "Well, Emma, as you know, packs have a hierarchy that is maintained through specific rules and roles. My pack is a motley crew of misfits and pickups if you haven't learned yet. Graham has been the Alpha for a while now, mostly due to the fact that he was my first, but also because he is indeed, the strongest. However, I do believe you could change that. Graham has expressed a desire to give the pack over to another Alpha, however, his second does not want the position. If you were to officially join my pack…. And say, challenge Graham and defeat him, he would be able to hand off his position."

I furrowed my brows as she spoke. How did a vampire know of the roles and rules of the pack like that?

"So you want me to take Graham's place as Alpha?" I questioned, incredulous.

She nodded.

"Why?"

Regina bit her lip. For a moment, I was lost in the sensuality of her as I watched her tap a finger against the scar on her lip. I longed to press my lips against hers but knew I needed to hold out for the time being.

"You have the experience. From what Henry has told me, you are the strongest in your pack, you're smart. He has told me that you would do anything to protect him. To protect the ones you care the most about. I think, given time, you could care about this pack as much as your family."

Henry had spoken to her? I wondered. What all has he told her? My eyes widened in fear. I refused to let myself think the next string of thoughts.

Regina merely smirked as she sauntered toward me.

"Will you at least consider it?" She asked, an edge of something underlying her request. A hint of the dangers I was walking, perhaps?

I frowned. Then nodded reluctantly.

"I'll think about it."

Regina grinned widely.

"Well, Miss Swan-Chaser, then that concludes our talk." As she walked by me towards the door, I couldn't help but grab her wrist.

She looked up at me in surprise as I looked down at the hand that had grabbed her with the same emotion. Then I looked into her eyes and drew her into a kiss.

I held her there for several long moments, kissing her long, and deep. Something inside of me roared for her touch. My blood pumped for her bite, I knew it deep down. I suppressed the urge. I just needed this contact for the moment.

Regina pulled back.

"_Later_, Emma." Regina told me regretfully as she pushed me back with one hand and continued her way out.

I watched her go, something akin to a mixture of relief, confusion and disappointment filling my bones as she left the room.

Around midnight, a human thrall directed me to Ruby's room three glass doors away from mine. I knocked, and Henry opened the door, throwing his arms around me in an excited hug. I forgot how much of a hugger this kid could be.

"Hey Hen, what's for dinner?" I joked as Ruby had told me earlier.

Henry excitedly told me anyway, not noticing my tone, the kid loved food as much as I did. "Wild deer, caught on the pack's last hunt!"

I ruffled his hair as I entered the room. He followed as I sat next to Ruby on the sofa. The bearded-faced Graham sat on the floor, an Asian woman with smooth muscles sat next to him on the other side of the coffee table. Another man, I supposed had to be Will sat in a chair next to the sofa.

"Emma, this is Graham," Ruby pointed at the bearded man who gave me a polite nod, "Mulan" she gestured toward the Asian woman who smiled at me serenely, "and Will." The other man smiled charmingly at me. His dark brown hair was left in crew cut.

"Emma here is of course the newest in the pack. She… Well, she didn't come here in the ways we did so, of course, she might need some convincing." Ruby told the group.

Will nodded, then began to speak, his voice accented, "Aye, well, I would right hard time believing it myself if I hadn't lived it. Werewolves working with a vampire, but we do it and we have each sworn an oath to her."

They all watched me intently. I looked to Ruby. She shrugged then tilted her head at the group, as if to say, give it a shot.

"I guess, I just… it would help if I knew the reasons why?" I threw out to the group.

Everyone looked to Graham. As Alpha, he could decide how this entire conversation ran. Graham shrugged.

"Sure, we can do that, but how about the food first? Stories make people hungry." He pointed out.

Henry and I agreed wholeheartedly with that. Ruby clapped her hands and a thrall entered the room, a large covered platter in his hands.

The thrall placed the platter in the center of the coffee table and pulled off the cover to reveal several cuts of deer meat. Ruby went over to pour drinks.

She placed a whiskey sour before me. It seemed my friend remembered my go-to drinks. With a smile, I lifted my drink in a silent toast and took a sip. I licked my lips and noted the pineapple chunk and orange slice at the bottom. Just how I liked it.

I grabbed a couple of slices of deer meat and ate quickly. The group was quiet as they ate. It seemed these wolves knew the importance of not disturbing other werewolves when eating.

Finally, I sat back, satisfied. Ruby picked up glass to refill it.

"Story time?" Henry inquired.

Graham chucked good-naturedly. "Yes, young pup, story time. How about we start with you?"

Henry grinned. "Okay!"

"Umm… So I guess it starts when I was with my sister, Sylvia. She was supposed to be meeting to make nice with another pack when I don't know, everything went wrong." Henry paused, as if trying to remember some details.

I stared at him. I had heard Sylvia's version. The attack, the sudden fall-through of the negotiations, the wolf packs had begun attacking one another and in the chaos, my brother Henry had gone missing. One moment, things were going as planned, then some vampires attacked, the two packs blamed one another and were at one another's throats within seconds.

"I remember smelling them. The vampires from the other household. I was in the lounge reading, when they attacked. They smelled weird. Like they were crazed, ya know? Anyways I remember hearing the werewolves attacking one another inside of the meeting room and when that happened, I remembered what Sylvia told me. She had told me, if anything went wrong, to run home." Henry wrapped his arms around his legs.

"But then the other pack, some of them chased me and surrounded me. They were going to use me as leverage. I remember them saying. I used-," He broke off, wide eyed before he could finish that sentence.

I realized then what must have happened. Henry must have used his ability. He must have used it against them. His magic.

He continued in awe, "That's when she swooped in. She came out of nowhere in a puff of purple smoke and saved me. She wrapped me up in her arms and I felt so safe… I just knew I was safe."

Henry met my eyes as he said it, "That's why I can't leave her. She makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe, Em, but she, _Regina, _makes me feel safer."

My heart ached, knowing, just knowing the truth that rung deep down within._ If only he knew_, I thought to myself.

Graham smiled at the boy and reached over to ruffle his hair.

"He's practically the spirit of the group." He claimed.

Something bothered me though.

"But why trade Henry?" I asked. "Why find his pack if he so clearly would want to stay?"

"I think I can answer that." Graham told me.

"Henry is too young. She can't use him yet. Groom him maybe, but she isn't interested in that. She wanted someone older and wiser and figured a trade for the second to the Alpha might be doable, particularly when she found out Henry was the only male in the pack." Graham pointed knowledgeably.

Will nodded. "That sounds like Regina. She's a master negotiator and the like."

"Okaaay…" I accepted their answers.

Graham looked around.

"I guess I'm next?" He asked the group.

The night continued as such. I learned that Graham had been turned by his wolf pack and taken from his family as a child. He was made a slave to his family and forced to do their bidding until one day when he challenged the Alpha for his freedom. At that point, he would have rather died then continue being a slave. He lost, nearly dying in the process. Regina found him in a pool of his own blood. He had been her first. She healed him and made him an offer he couldn't refuse. He swore himself to her and became her Alpha.

Mulan was the only child to her parents who belonged to a larger pack. She wanted to fight, but the Alpha had decided her best use was for "breeding purposes". Mulan didn't want that life. She had also fallen in love. With a woman. When the Alpha found out, he forced her out. She wandered for a long time. Regina found her in a fight club, using her supernatural strength to her advantage. Regina offered a pack, the ability to make her own choices and to never have to be with anyone she didn't want to be with.

Will had been a hunter. He had belong to a group called the Merry Men. He had joined when his wife Anya had been taken by vampires, in the hopes that they might help him find her. Then he realized they treated hunting as more of a sport. One day, he got bit by a wolf. He hid it, but knew if the Merry Men caught wind of it, they would hunt him and kill him, so he ran. He wasn't so lucky though, a small group had found him in hiding and found out about his affliction. He had no pack, nothing. Regina came in and saved him. He didn't trust her himself at first, but she helped him find his wife, who was now a vampire, and being kept by the very vampire who had turned her.

By the time Will finished his story, we all looked to see that Henry had fallen asleep, leaned against Graham. I smiled at the sight, Henry had always wanted an older brother.

"I'll take him to his room and we can continue this discussion." Graham stated as he picked the boy up with both arms and carried him out of the room.

I stared into the fire Ruby had built during Graham's story. It seemed that each of these wolves had a true a legitimate reason for being loyal to Regina, the vampiress. _How did she do it? _I wondered to myself.

Graham returned as Ruby handed me another drink, a straight whiskey on the rocks. It was my sixth drink of the night.

"So Emma, do you have anything else you want to know?" Graham asked me in his heavy accent.

I shrugged.

"Honestly, my head is still swirling over this entire thing. But hey, I guess give it a few day, and I'll adjust, right?"

Everyone just smiled or chuckled in return at me.

I looked Graham square in the eye as I tested him. "Regina did visit me earlier today. She mentioned something about me challenging you for the position of Alpha."

Graham straightened as I said this. He seemed to perk up with interest with the possibility of a challenge.

"She did, did she?" he insisted.

I nodded slyly. "I'm not sure if I want to though. I haven't sworn myself to her yet."

Graham visibly deflated.

"Well, you had best be sure if and when you do challenge me, I won't go easy on you." He warned as he eyed me warily.

Ruby spoke up from next to me, she had listened quietly during most of the stories, playing hostess most of the night, pouring drinks, keeping the fire and ensuring everyone was comfortable; "I'm surprised Regina took a night alone, she rarely ever does that."

I leaned back.

"I'm fine with it." I mentioned as I took a long sip of my whiskey.

"Is it just me, or is it always intense around her?" I blurted suddenly. It must have been the whiskey.

Everyone laughed.

"That's just Regina." Will said.

"Ha, wait until you see Regina around the full moon." Mulan commented.

"Ooooooh yes, she becomes something else entirely then." Ruby added, nodding.

"Although, I have noticed she does seem to be quite a bit more intense around you, why is that?" Graham questioned me as the entire group all stopped their musings to look at me intently.

I froze. _Crap._

"Come on Em, why does it seem like the great vampire lady has such an effect on you? And the other way?" Ruby asked me with wolf-puppy eyes. I scowled. I never could resist that look.

"Fine. I was bit by Regina five years ago when she turned, you happy? She was dying, I didn't think to check her wounds to see if it might be due to a bite and well, I was in the wrong place, wrong time and she marked me." I confessed.

"So _you're _the one. The one that started it all." Ruby remarked in awe.

I frowned at my best friend, "What?"

"The Great Werewolf Obsession." Ruby laughed. She threw an arm over her stomach.

Graham, Will, and Mulan all exchanged looks.

"Maybe you'll be able to help her satiate that thirst around Wolf's Time." Mulan decreed with a nod as she stood, stretching.

I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as the group began to get up and move around.

"You'll find out next Full Moon, so, soon." Will commented as he picked up a black leather jacket he had draped over the back of the chair when Ruby had gotten the fire going.

I stood and stretched. It seemed everyone had decided it was time to turn in for the night.

I walked over to Ruby, who placed glasses over by a sink at the bar.

"Thanks Ruby, and goodnight." I whispered as I hugged her. It did feel good to have my best friend in my arms again.

"Goodnight, Ems." She replied with her wide smile.

I waved as I walked out. I could smell each of the wolves' scents as I passed each glass door. Will's rooms were next to Ruby's, I could scent out Graham's next, then Mulan closest to my room. I realized they must have all heard mine and Regina's activities the night before as I closed the door to my room. I shook my head. That was the problem with being a werewolf, the senses were too sensitive.

A notecard with my name written in pretty, handwritten script stood out on the bar. I picked it up as I passed by it on the way to my room.

I pulled my hair out of the tail as I read over the script:

_Emma,_

_It would please me to no end if you would join me for an evening alone tomorrow night at 7pm. I will send one of my people to come bring you to my quarters at the assigned time. Something you would wear to a fancy dinner would be appropriate for the occasion._

_All Regards,_

_Regina_

I flopped back onto the bed with a sigh, my golden blonde hair falling around me, the card still in my hand. I did not know how to feel about this situation anymore. A _werewolf_, lusting after a _vampire_.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks everyone for reading this! Receptions has been rather amazing. I am glad to have written this story, and am working on another story. It's going to take a bit longer to do. Anyways, here goes chapter 4, next chapter (5) is when the action kicks in! Read on!

* * *

The next evening, I strode around my room, stressing over what to wear. I had just finished bathing and wore only a robe I had found hanging behind my bathroom door and a pair of dark blue lace panties.

She had told me to wear something I would wear to a fancy dinner, so I assume she wanted me to wear one of the dresses held within the wardrobe in my room. I rifled through it, shifting dress after dress. I was not accustomed to them, not normally, but I did wear them on occasion to some of the special pack meets held every few months.

My hand landed on royal blue dress, the color a type that would bring the blue shade to my eyes out. I stared at it. Perhaps this one? I wondered then at how she had known my sizes before I had come here.

I slid the dress out of the wardrobe and lifted it from the hanger. It was of a material that I knew would drape from my figure in an almost alluring way, and its length fell to just below my knees. I bit my lip. _Maybe I shouldn't, _I thought for a moment. After all, it was this whole attraction thing that I was having trouble with.

I groaned. How was I supposed to do this? Alone, tonight, _with her. _The vampire woman who I could not resist?

I pulled the dress on as a knock sounded on the glass sitting room door.

"Hold on!" I called as I made my way toward it, zipping up the dress.

I opened it to a human thrall. Was it that time already?

The human, a redheaded female spoke, "Hello, I was sent to help you to get ready for your evening in any way you need and to escort you at the appropriate time."

I nodded, relieved, I was definitely not ready yet.

"O-okay. Umm, come in, I suppose." I held the door open indicating that the thrall should enter.

The human followed as I returned to my room and made my way into the bathroom to the vanity sink to fix my hair. I felt awkward as she simply stood nearby hands behind her back, face carefully blank, she seemed to be waiting for something. Instructions perhaps?

"Umm, I guess you could help with my hair? It needs to be styled for dinner tonight…." I instructed hesitantly.

Some wolf packs had slaves. Some had humans they bound to them. Others had other types of servants. My own pack prided itself in its ability to do everything on their own, to be self-functioning. I was used to fighting, to instructing a pack in battle, to commanding my group in what to do in certain situations. I was not, however, used to bossing around human thralls.

The human moved quickly, taking the brush from me and began to arrange my hair. She was surprisingly good at it, her hands setting my blonde hair pulling my it into a sophisticated up-do with just a tad bit of mess to it. I smiled at her in the mirror when a thought occurred to me.

"What is your name?" I asked quietly.

"Ariel." The human answered, she sounded less hypnotized than many of the other thralls I had met around the place. Something was different about her.

"Ariel…." I let the name weigh on me for a moment. "Ariel, what, how is it you came to be here? I mean, do you…. I don't know, are you aware of what is going on here?"

The girl stared at me blankly for a moment. Then frowned.

"I'm not really supposed to speak of why I am here. I made a deal, and I'm paying for it." She told me quietly.

My brows furrowed.

"Okay…." I let the subject go. I had a feeling if I pressed, she would only shutdown. Perhaps if I was friendly enough, I could get her to open up more?

"Well, Ariel, I think I can apply my makeup on my own, if you could keep an eye out on the time and perhaps find a pair of heels I could wear with this dress, I would be grateful." I told the redhead with a smile as I reached out to grab at the box of cosmetics I had found under the sink earlier that evening. I searched through it for a lipstick in a nice, red color. No harm in a little bit of enhancement for tonight, that lust queen was probably looking for me to make a little impression.

I stared at my visage in the mirror, perhaps a bit of eyeliner and mascara…. I didn't want to overdo. I picked out the colors that brought out my eyes and took one last look. I breathed in deeply. I was nervous. I knew it.

I shook it out and stepped into my room. Ariel stood waiting, a pair of black strappy heels in her hands. She held them out for me to take. I accepted them with a smile of thanks and proceeded to pull them on.

Standing to my full-heeled height, I straightened my dress and turned to Ariel, twisting back and forth.

"Do you think she will approve?" I asked as Ariel watched me, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Ariel nodded. She didn't say anything further as I donned a bracelet I found in the jewelry box to at least accent my outfit. Butterflies filled my stomach as I glanced at a watch, the time was 6:45pm.

I turned to Ariel.

"Shall we go?" I inquired quietly, hoping my nerves weren't evident in my voice.

Ariel nodded and turned away from watching me. I followed as she led me out of my room and we made our way down the passage. As we passed through the grand hall, a few vampires talking as they stood in a group stared at me as I passed by, their eyes glinting. I ignored them.

Ariel led me down a passage on the other side of the hall, this one lined with doors made of a dark wood, each carved with symbols and pictures. I had a feeling they were supposed to tell of who dwelled beyond each door.

We reached a set of double-doors carved with a tree in the background, a hand clutching a heart and a wolf howling at the moon. The symbols were unreadable to me, Ariel knocked as I gazed at them, attempting to figure out what they meant.

The doors swung open and Ariel stepped aside, indicating I should go in, alone. I bowed my head to her as I passed, whispering a quiet, "Thank you." As I walked into the suite of rooms beyond.

I stepped into what looked to be a mix between a large sitting room, lounge, and library. The room was two stories high. A bar stood to my right. A sitting area, complete with lounging seats, a very plush looking rug and a fireplace was off to my left, all of it which was completed with a white piano. A spiral staircase led up to a second level where the walls were lined with bookshelves stuffed full of books. _Vamps gotta have a hobby, _I thought to myself.

The clicking of heels brought my attention to the spiral staircase. Regina clad in a dress worthy of making the devil cry, made her way down the steps, a book in her hand. Dark red clutched at her body, the damn thing gave her the kind of cleavage that was impossible to not look at. Her fuck me heels clicking on the steps were enough to send me into a full-blown arousal, but these weren't the things sending me over the edge. No, it was the pair of reading glasses she wore over the bridge of her nose that was driving me crazy.

_Who knew somebody already so sexy could become even hotter with a pair of READING GLASSES?! _I thought.

It was unbelievable. She reached the bottom step. Finally, she looked up, snapping the book shut.

"Miss Swan-Chaser," she said, her voice held that knee-buckling husk. I clenched my hands. I couldn't lose control, not yet.

She smirked as she approached me slowly, setting the book down on a table near the lounge seats. I felt my breath hitch as I watched her remove her reading glasses.

"Miss Swan-Chaser?" She questioned. I was acutely aware that she now stood right in front of me. I think I was overloading.

I snapped out of my daze when she reached out and touched me.

"Umm, sorry, what?" I murmured.

She smiled, coyly.

"Miss Swan-Chaser, is something the matter?" She asked of me. She had settled her hand to caressing my cheek. I fought the urge to nuzzle into her palm.

I shook her away and stepped back. I needed to regain myself, to regain control of the situation.

"I… I, yes." I told her.

Then I furrowed my brows.

"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded suddenly. I needed to know. Maybe if I knew, I wouldn't feel so off-balance, I wouldn't feel so, so out of control.

Regina contemplated me for a moment then sighed as she crossed her arms. She sauntered over to the bar.

"Would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted Miss Swan-Chaser?" Regina asked rather than answering my question.

I shook my head, "Got anything stronger?"

Regina smirked and poured the cider anyway. She took a shot glass and poured what looked like blood to me, and I watched as she shot it down before she poured a glass of cider for herself.

She handed me the glass of cider and walked over to one of the lounging seats. She turned to look at me and raised a brow, as if to say, are you coming? When I did not follow. I huffed and made my way over, sitting as far from her on the seat as possible.

I sipped as she seemed to gather herself, finally she spoke, "I thought, Miss Swan-Chaser, that you and I might spend some time alone. To talk."

I stared at her. Hard. Had I heard her right?

"You wanted alone time? Have we not had plenty of moments alone so far?" I mentioned, shaking my head as I took another drink from my cider. It really was good. Not too spicy and not too sweet. A perfect blend of Apple and alcohol.

She gave me a smoldering grin. "Indeed, we have, but I do not believe much talking went on."

I paused, hesitating. Dare I trust she meant it? But why the dress? Why would she dress the way she was dressing? But then, she never seemed to dress any other way. I sighed.

"What will we talk about?" I questioned softly.

Regina took a sip of her drink. She swallowed and flicked a finger at the fireplace. It lit up, the fire roaring with warmth.

"Whatever you desire to speak of. I also wish to get to know you, _Emma_." She replied, her voice emphasizing my name, caressing the syllables.

I shivered.

She reached out and ran a finger along my jaw, caressing my face. I jumped out of the seat and away from her.

"O-okay. If we are going to talk, then we are going to talk." I told her shakily. "None of this, this touching me and then fucking business, okay?"

She looked at me so innocently. Damn her, she even looked hot when she did that. I waited for her to agree.

"Of course Emma, you must have something you want to talk about. Maybe questions you want to ask?" She posed from her seat, I decided to remain standing. It was safer.

"Questions. Right." I nodded, thinking. I crossed my arms, cider still in hand. I did have questions, many of them, but thinking in her presence was little difficult when my thoughts kept straying to her. _Her._ Perhaps I could start with that?

"I, uhm…. Suppose, you could tell me more about you? Who are you? Among the vampires? What's your status? And how do you have so much magic? I know vampires have magic, it's just, you have more than the usual and vampire-magic is usually limited to things like controlling their thralls, and invisibility, glamours and making themselves more alluring…." I trailed off before I could start rambling.

Regina grinned.

"Right you are, Miss Swan-Chaser, many vampires are limited as to what magics they can do, however, as I was a sorceress before my turning, I retained my magic. As for who I am, I am simply, Regina Mills. Amongst the vampires, I am a Mistress, a house matron. The other vampires know me as the WolfTamer." She held my eyes as she said this last part. Was I supposed to be impressed?

"Okay… Why the wolves?" I asked next. "Why have a wolf pack?"

Regina raised her eyebrows. She sipped from her cider and swished the drink, as if thinking about the question.

"Not that question. Not yet. Try another one." She deferred.

I growled.

"Then why have this talk at all? Why have it in the first place?" I demanded. I needed to know. I had to know. I drained my cider and placed it on a side table. I did not want to risk myself losing my temper and throwing it.

Regina stood, placing her cider on the same table. She stepped forward, placing herself before me.

"I simply believe, _Emma_, perhaps you may want to clear some things up for yourself. That maybe there are still a few things left unknown you wish to learn? I also thought maybe this could be a chance for us to get to know one another. A chance, just the two of us. And I might be able to gain your _trust._" She glared into my eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

I held my ground, thought now my concentration was a little askew. Her cleavage was right in front of me, the display her stance gave me caused me to have to look away before I met her eyes again.

"If you want my trust, you will tell me. What is the reason behind the wolves? Why the obsession? The need for a wolfpack?" I pushed her, struggling to keep my eyes level. I was going to get my answer.

"I don't think you're ready for the answer." Regina rebuffed. Then she continued, stepping closer, her arms crossing. I fought the urge to look down at her chest. "You wouldn't believe my answer if I told you anyway."

I glowered at her.

"Try me." I dared.

Regina considered me for a moment. Then she spoke, her husky voice laced with want. "Fine, you really want to know, _Em-ma. _That autumn dawn, on the full moon, when I _turned _and I got that first taste of _werewolf _blood, I was instantly addicted. I was obsessed. I dreamt of your memories for weeks. I could taste your blood in my mouth for months, years, even standing here, I can remember the taste."

I shook. My heart raced. I felt arousal flooding my veins. My wolf howled inside of me.

Regina kept talking, the lust cupping her vocals sending shocks throughout my nerves. "I had your memories of wildness. Of feeling free and strong. Of running with the pack. I dreamt of you touching other women."

She stood closer to me. The seductive pull of her was drawing me in. I fought the urges growing within me.

"I needed the taste of werewolf blood. I had tried human blood. I fed from witches, fairies, elves, the magical and non-magical alike, but nothing compared to werewolf blood. I had to have it. So I began to follow wolves. I began to seek packs, to track them, searching for a way to get my hands on a werewolf." At this point, I was so focused on her words that I hardly noticed that she was pressed against me.

"Then I found Graham. I found him, left to die by his pack's Alpha. A once-slave, who would've rather died than turn a little girl and take her from her family at her Alpha's behest. I saved him and I had him that night, and had my first taste of werewolf blood since you. Still, it was not enough. It was not what I was searching for, so I kept looking." Regina whispered. She stood so close. Her hands ran up my back, settling in a tight embrace.

I melted into the embrace, letting her hold me. With her this close, I wouldn't be able to stand much longer.

"I found more wolves. I formed a pack, I even have a young wolf pup who feels safer with me than his own pack. Still not enough. Eventually, I learned the reason."

I brought shaking arms up to her shoulders. I had a feeling I already knew. It was why my body reacted the way it did to her now. Why I felt so out of control in her presence.

Regina ran lips along my jaw, down my neck. My heart raced and my blood pumped impossibly harder. I barely breathed.

"I needed the blood of the werewolf I first tasted. I craved the one I had bitten at my turning. No other would do until I have had that taste again. I can drink from others to sustain, but until I have had the right one, I will never be satisfied." She murmured against my throat, her teeth dragged along my jaw.

I shuddered. I could feel the blood in my veins pumping, focusing, as if drawing itself toward her mouth. It both thrilled and terrified me at once. Wetness pooled between my legs. How could this be a turn-on?

"I needed you Emma. I needed your blood." Regina's voice was the barest of sounds. I was thankful that she held me, because I almost fell against her as the scar on my hip squeezed and my knees buckled. Blood rushed to my head.

Regina pulled back to look into my eyes. They were dark red with bloodlust.

"I won't take from you that what you don't freely offer." She told me, her voice a mixture of lustful desire and honesty "I want you to trust me first. I want you to ask for it, to really want me to take your blood."

My nerves buzzed with her words. I felt a need to give in. I knew deep down, my blood was pumping, ready to surface for her to taste from it. Yet, I knew I wasn't entirely ready. I wasn't sure what this would mean, what giving in would be the beginning of. We were already bound to one another by the first bite, as evidenced by her need for my blood. What happened when we were bound by a second, more recent bite?

I stared into those eyes. I wasn't ready to be bitten again, not yet. But I needed something from Regina, as much as she needed from me, I knew it too. It was something, wrapped in my bones. A need that held me from the moment I had first seen her.

"No." I growled. "Not yet."

Then I grabbed her, clutching her and pressed into her. I switched gears, kissing her hard. The shaking of my body ebbing away as I gave in, switching controls. I wanted this. I knew I did. Why resist it anymore?

I pressed into her as she moaned. I wanted more. Louder. She wrapped legs around me as I lifted her, her dress lifted over her hips. I carried her to towards her room.

"W-wait." Regina stopped me, pulling back to look into my eyes.

"What are you-?" She questioned against my lips.

I pressed her against the wall, to give me more support as I held her.

"I'm not ready to give you my blood." I confessed. "But I can't keep denying myself this. I can't keep denying this."

Regina panted heavily as I held her. She nodded. "Yes."

With that, I kissed her again, pressing into her. I ran my lips down her throat, across the cleavage that had taunted me all night. She clutched at my head as I pressed my lips to her skin, gasping as I dipped a tongue between her breasts.

"Get. In. The. Bed. Now." Regina commanded between gritted teeth. I complied, pulling her away from the wall and pushing her bedroom door open.

I carried her to the large canopied bed, laying her down on the silky sheets. I drew back. She sat back on her elbows, watching. Holding her yes, I removed my heels, then began to remove my dress, slowly, tauntingly. Regina watched me with hooded eyes. Clad in only my lacy dark blue panties, I stalked over to her and crawled over her, lining my pale body up against her.

The material of her dress pressed and tickled at my skin. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, exploring its depths as she ran fingers over my skin.

The need for more contact eventually drove me to pull away. I sat back, pulling her up, tugging at her dress. It needed to go.

Regina chuckled, a sound that made my skin run full of goosebumps.

"Impatient?" Regina whispered. She pulled at a zipper on the side and tugged the dress down.

I groaned at the sight of her, though I was surprised. Regina wore panties this time. Bright red panties. I smiled at her.

"Panties for once, huh?" I challenged with a sly-smile.

I slid a hand down her thigh. Pressing against her, I kissed down her throat. I skipped my fingers over her panty-clad sex as I licked and sucked at her collar bone. Regina weaved fingers through my hair, pressing my face tighter against her. Her gasps and moans drove me onward.

"_Emma_." Regina gasped, as I slid fingers beneath the band on her panties, my fingers sliding into her slick folds.

My own wetness grew. I shifted, settling myself so that my own panty-wearing sex pressed against her thigh. I rubbed against her as I circled her clit, enjoying the sounds I gained in response from the action.

Regina's hips bucked against my hand. Her hands left my hair. She pulled my wrist from inside of her panties.

"Need more." Regina whispered, and pulled her panties off.

"Off." She nodded at me, indicating I should remove mine.

I pulled at the lacy underwear throwing it over the side of the bed. She pulled me against her roughly. I placed my fingers between us, pushing into her. I slid in easily. Two fingers.

Regina called out as we began a rhythm. I rode her thigh as we pressed against each other, our lips, and tongues meeting in exploration. I liked her taste, it was intoxicating. It made me want to try other parts of her.

She moaned into my mouth. Her hips bucked against my hand. Her wetness dripped against the palm, I still needed more. As my fingers went for the out pull, I slid a third finger in, she threw her head back, calling out, near screaming.

"Em, EM-MA!" She cried. The sound sent shivers down my spine. Our rhythm grew more frantic. With a scream, she reached her peak. I slowed down, bringing my hand out slowly to give her time to recover.

My clit still twinged with need. I watched as she panted, eyes closed. I needed satisfaction of my own. She pulled at my hips.

"Wha-?" I whispered.

"Up, slide up." She told me.

I gave her a look of surprise. She just gazed at me, nonplussed. Following her hands as she tugged, I slid my hips up until my thighs were pressed to the sides of her head.

I lowered myself carefully. I gasped as her tongue met my wetness. She grasped at my thighs as I began to ride her face.

The sensations. Her tongue flicked back and forth, she knew where to press flat, when to point, as I slid my cunt against her mouth. I panted, grasping, kneading my breasts.

She moaned into my sex. The vibrations from the sound nearly made me lift my hips, it felt so good. If it weren't for her hands on her thighs holding me, I would have been unable to keep stable. She pressed harder.

She licked and sucked and moaned and soon enough, my already sensitive clit was sent over the edge. I cried out unintelligibly as I came, her thighs holding me in place as she took to licking at me, tasting me.

I slid down her body, until I lay on top of her, head resting on her chest. Her finger wove through my hair, stroking.

I listened to her heartbeat for a time as I lay there. A vampire's heartbeat is different. A werewolf may have a slightly quicker beat than a human's but a vampire's is fluttering, almost fleeting. It was as if it weren't for my supernatural heartbeat, I would not have been able to hear it. It was a sound that reminded me of that night, so long ago. A night that had started everything.

I closed my eyes.

"You're not the only one who was obsessed." I whispered against her chest.

She paused in her stroking.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

I wrapped arms tightly around her, burying my head into her chest, I breathed in her scent. Blood, apple, spices. I could almost forget she was a vampire.

"After that night, I went crazy. I couldn't get the feeling out of my body. The need. I began drinking, I ran from the pack. I left home and started sleeping around. You see, I dreamt of you, I couldn't get you out of my head and I was doing everything I could to keep myself from looking for you. From seeking you out." I confessed quietly.

She wrapped her arms around me as I continued.

"This went on for months. I went truly feral for almost a year. If it wasn't for my sister Sylvia and Henry finding me and snapping me out of it, I wouldn't have been able to pull myself together." I murmured to her.

The intimacy of the moment settled over us as I made my confession. I pulled out of her embrace to lean up on my elbow. I wanted to see her eyes as I said the next part. They had returned to their normal chocolate brown color. _Beautiful, _I thought.

"I'm not sure what I got myself into. I'm not sure what this is. What we are. I'm not sure about this bond we have. I do know there is this part of me that can't fight it. And I'm done fighting. I need to know where it leads. For my sake." I admitted these things with all of the truth I felt. "It will take some patience, but I think, maybe, I could learn to trust you. If you're willing?"

Her smile, so intimately sweet in that moment, my wolf could have howled in delight.

"I would like that." She whispered in quiet reply.

She pulled me in for a kiss. It was enough to get the fires of our passions burning again. Tonight was going to be a restless night and I wasn't going to regret it. No, I was giving in.

Because I too, knew what it was like to be obsessed with someone you weren't supposed to lust after. To want. To desire to the end of need. The werewolf, with the vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay guys, so I was thinking at 275 followers I will do a spinoff of the side wolfpack stories, what do you think? Mulan, Will, Ruby, and Graham have their own storylines, but I won't really be able to explore them in depth, ya know?

Warning: Contains a scene of vampiric ritual blood play.

*What? It's a story about Vamps and Werewolves, what'd ya expect? Vegetarian wolves? Blood-abstaining Vampires?

* * *

I woke with a start as a loud banging woke me from a slumber. Regina moaned groggily. She wrapped her arms tighter around me.

"Don't move." She groaned, her voice husky with sleep as she snuggled deep into my chest. I ran fingers through her shoulder length waves. I didn't want to leave this moment.

The thundering at the door continued. Somebody had to get that. I shifted. Regina gripped my naked hip, halting my movement.

"I'll get it." Regina told me. I watched as she climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe. She left the room and entered her main area.

When she took some time to return, I couldn't help but grow curious. I clambered out of bed, near-tripping as I got caught in the sheets. I wrapped myself in a robe, then walked over to the doorway.

Ruby stood just inside of the door, she spoke to Regina quickly and urgently. Something about their body language seemed on edge. I focused my hearing.

"-in the upper levels, they're sniffing around for a way in." Ruby told the vampiress. It seemed she was reporting something. A breach?

Regina hissed. Her hands clenched and unclenched.

"Get the rest of the pack and intercept them. By last moon." She ordered, her tone urgent and firm. Something was happening. I coughed.

Ruby glanced at me and gave me a raised brow and knowing smirk. Regina looked back with a frown.

"What it is going on?" I questioned.

Instead of answering my question, Regina turned back to Ruby, and shooed her, "Get to it."

I waited as she faced me. She stalked up to me and pulled me close.

"What was that?" I insisted.

Regina pressed lips to my throat before pulling back to look into my eyes.

"It seems a pack of werewolves has breached the perimeter. They're in the upper levels and are seeking a way in as we speak. Ruby is gathering the pack." She answered.

I nodded and pulled away, walking into her bedroom. I began to pull on my outfit from the night before.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, following me into the room.

I looked at her as I pulled a heel on.

"I can't just do nothing. I'm going to head up myself and help." I replied as I finished, straightening my dress as I stood.

Regina watched me, the look in her eyes contemplative. Then she took a deep breath and spoke, "If you're going to help, you're going to need to bind yourself to the pack."

I raised my brow at her. What would that entail?

"Okay…." I trailed.

I followed as she turned away, her hips swayed when she walked. I found myself watching as she made her way to the bar. She pulled a dagger from behind the counter.

"The other wolves are bound to each other by my blood. If you really want to do this, you will have to drink from me as I cast the spell that will bind you to the pack." Regina informed me.

I hesitated. Then I asked, "Will this…. Have any side effects?"

"Magic always comes with a price." Regina stated with a grim look.

"Okay, do it." I waited as she took the dagger and pressed it to her palm, her wrist, her arm. She seemed to be thinking about where to cut herself. Then Regina dragged the dagger along her collarbone. I felt strangely aroused, watching her.

Regina smiled tantalizingly at me as I stepped forward and pressed my mouth to the wound. As I began to suck, she hummed, low in her throat. A buzzing filled the air. I felt her magic as it wrapped around us. Then a slight heaviness tugged at the collar around my throat, the metal became suddenly hot, then cold again.

Regina gasped, as I found it hard to pull away from her neck. I ran my lips up her throat, then pressed lips to hers in a hard, lustful kiss.

I pulled back. Her eyes opened, darkened with vampiric bloodlust. I shuddered.

"You may feel…. A bit… odd." Regina informed me as she allowed me to pull away. No more wasting time. I needed to catch up with the pack.

I smiled at her. "I'll be okay."

I moved hastily out of the room. I had to hurry. I burst into my room and rummaged through my wardrobe. I needed my jacket and the clothing I came in. I changed as quickly as I could and hurried out, seeking out the scents of my packmates. Something tugged at my navel. I followed the feeling as well as my sense of smell.

The wolfpack was in the grand hall, everyone seemed to be waiting. Graham stood before the group as Mulan, Will, and Ruby huddled around him. Henry stood off to the side, looking thoroughly dejected. Everyone wore clothing suited for transformations. Mulan in loose, silky shirt and pants, her shoes slip-ons. Will wore a t-shirt under his leather jacket and loose jeans, Ruby, a red cloak over a pair of jeans and a long, tunic-like shirt. She kept her hair pulled back with a scarf.

I marched over to the group and made my way up to Graham, who wore a blazer over a loose v-neck and slacks, his loafers the type that would be easy to slip back on post-transformation.

"What's the situation?" I inquired of him. I wondered why they hadn't left yet.

Graham raised his brow at me. I heard Ruby struggling to suppress a giggle behind me. I turned and glared at her.

Ruby gave me a wide grin.

"Not enough time for a bath, eh Ems?" Ruby chuckled.

I huffed at her. I was well aware of what the wolves could probably smell on me. I didn't care. We had a situation. I turned back to Graham.

"Well?" I demanded.

Graham gave me a wry look. He inhaled then gave me surprised look. He nodded, his eyes meeting mine.

"You're bound. Well then, it seems we have a situation. A pack knocked out the vampires and humans on duty. The wolves still haven't figured out how to get in but they're in the basement levels and bothering the human thralls. They're bound to discover a way in at some point." He informed me as quickly as he could.

Graham turned to the rest of the pack. "We're to intercept them, figure out where they came from, but do our best not to harm them. Remember, Regina wants no bad blood between us and the other packs."

"Will, Mulan, I want the two of you to go the back way up and hit them where you find them, starting from the ground floor. If you get cornered, don't hesitate to make the call." Graham directed the two wolves. They headed out without delay, Will clapping my shoulder with a wicked grin and Mulan giving me an approving nod as they passed by.

Graham turned to Ruby and myself.

"We'll take the elevator." Graham instructed the two of us.

I began to follow as he turned away and headed toward the elevator. A small hand tugged at my jacket. I turned to see Henry, looking up at me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Be careful, Ems." He muttered to me quietly, then he hugged me, quickly turning away and running up the stairs to the second level of the grand hall.

I caught up to the other two wolves. Graham pressed the button and we entered. He pushed the ground level, basement 1, basement 2 level floor buttons.

We sniffed around. The scent of at least four other wolves filled our noses. A familiar scent hit me. Could it be?

"Emma, take basement 2, Ruby, you'll get basement 1 and I will take the ground level. Wolf-Mother be with you." Graham told us. I nodded as I pulled off my leather jacket, rolling it up. We had a ways to go. The lair itself was further underground from what I could tell.

"It seems that the other wolves have been in here." He remarked.

Ruby bumped my shoulder.

"Is it just me, or is something in these scents familiar?" She whispered to me.

I shrugged. I had a feeling I was pretty sure I knew who it was, but I needed to confirm it first.

I stepped out onto basement level 1, transforming just off to the side of the elevator, leaving my clothing there. Hopefully nobody bothered them. Werewolf problems.

The scent bothered me as I caught it, leaving the elevator. I growled low in my throat. Why would they send a group out?

I followed the scent down a passageway, around a corner and down another passage. Finally, it strengthened. I did my best to keep myself quiet as I rounded the next corner, tucking close to the wall. There. A wolf, gray in color sniffed around at the doors on this floor, looking for something.

I approached, silently. I growled as I came up just behind the other wolf, it, _she _turned. Deep green eyes met mine as threw myself into the other wolf, pinning her.

Hackles raised, I held her down, my teeth close to her nose. She whined low in her throat.

_Emma?! _The other werewolf communicated to me through our werewolf senses.

I pulled back, annoyed. _Sylvia. _

_What? What are you-? _She began.

I cut her off angrily as I stepped off of her, allowing her to get back on her feet. _What are you doing here?!_

_Mom sent us when she realized the vampires weren't sending Henry back. _Sylvia told me. She began to pace as I watched her.

I gave her my best wolf-glare. _Mom sent you? She didn't think I could handle it?_

Sylvia lowered her face in a wolfish gesture of deference. _It wasn't about you. She didn't trust the vampires. _

She continued, her ears flattening with a growl. _Looks like she had every right not to, what's with the collar?_

I growled.

_They don't own me. _I told her through the wolf-speak. It was a little irritating to speak this way. I wondered where she left her clothing. I'd rather have this talk in human form.

_Henry doesn't want to go back. _I told her with an edge to my wolf-voice.

Sylvia's eyes filled with compassion. _Oh, Ems, that must hurt._

I shook my head. _I can't leave him, Sylvia. You know I can't._

Sylvia bobbed her head. She understood.

_Sylvia, you have to take the pack and leave. _I told her urgently. I didn't want this kind of trouble to crop up. Not between my old pack. Not between my blood and what was fast becoming my new pack.

The look in Sylvia's eyes was one of conflict. If her orders were to bring Henry back, it would be considered a failure on her part if she came back without him. Yet, as the second to the alpha, she did have enough pull to decide if things were handled.

_Emma, you know I can't go back without him. _Sylvia informed me, the look in her eyes turned regretful.

I growled. _You have to, Sylvia. Henry doesn't want to go back. He would only choose to return when he is able to anyways, you know that. _

She began to pace, I moved, following her movements.

_Emma, do you think I can't smell the taint on you? You smell like them. Like you've been touched by a vampire. What did you do? Sleep with the House Mistress? _Sylvia told me as we began to circle. Tension mounted. I growled.

_I. DO. NOT. BELONG. TO. THEM._ I snarled. _He is safe as long as I am with him. He will be safe and I will do what I must to protect him!_

_Are you sure you can guarantee that, Ems? _Sylvia's wolf-voice grew angrier. I felt my muscles bunch as I saw the tell-tale twitch in her tail. She was about to attack.

_What about our safety? What happens when the vampires find out about him?! _She growled at me.

She leapt as I threw myself to the side, then slammed into her.

_I will not let that happen. _I growled at her.

We became a tangle of wolf limbs and growling hackles as we threw ourselves at one another, attempting to pin the other. Sylvia, it seemed, had learned to hold her game better, but I was still the second for a reason.

Her ears twitched as she went in for a move, she leapt and I came up under her. I shouldered my wolf-strength into her underside, slamming into her. Sylvia rolled as I pinned her.

Sylvia huffed and I panted. My teeth came dangerously close to her face as I growled at her.

_Take the pack and go. _I ordered her. _I have Henry. I WILL keep him safe and you will return to mother and inform her of such. She won't miss him. _

I held Sylvia's gaze for several moments. Finally, she gave me a short nod. I backed off, allowing her to get back up again.

A familiar howl came from above us.

_How many? _I asked.

_Five. We left two others outside just in case. Seven in all. _Sylvia confessed as she shook herself out.

_We had best stop them, before someone gets injured. _I pointed out. Sylvia bobbed her head in agreement.

We headed toward the elevator. I stopped by my clothing, transforming back into my humanly form. I pulled the clothing on hurriedly and stepped into the elevator as I threw the jacket over my shoulders. We had to get to the rest of our packs.

Sylvia watched me. I pressed the button for basement level 1. It wasn't long before the doors opened with a _ding! _We hurried out, Sylvia sniffed Ruby's cloak left next to the elevator. She led the way as I followed at a run. We eventually turned down a passage that opened up to a lounge. A group of wolves were rolling and romping around in the lounge. A large dark-brown wolf, her fur streaked with red played with a group of brown and gray ones.

I frowned. It seemed Ruby had found three of Sylvia's pack, but rather than fight, they had recognized one another and started jacking around.

Something twisted inside of me. Did I just refer to people that were my family as a separate pack?

Sylvia growled. The other wolves, my sisters, stopped what they were doing and pulled away from Ruby.

I walked over to Ruby and looked down at her with a raised brow. The look she gave me was pure unapologetic Ruby, as she pawed at me and bumped me with her head.

I smiled down at her and shook my head. _Typical Ruby_.

"We came to an agreement." I told Ruby in her wolf-form. She bobbed her head at me In acknowledgement.

Sylvia snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Get your pack." I spat, annoyed. Ruby pawed at me and whined. I shrugged. This was all wearing on me.

The wolves and I made our way back to the elevator and up, I grabbed Ruby's cloak and clothing and she shook her head, tail wagging. It seemed she wanted to hold her wolf-form for a while.

We stepped out onto the ground level. Sylvia communicated with the rest of our sisters, one split off and came with her as the rest left to retrieve whatever means they had used to get to the building. We found two male wolves and a female cornering two males, definitely _not_ from my old pack.

I turned to Sylvia.

"Five, huh?" I remarked sarcastically.

Sylvia gave me a wolf's shrug. She approached the group.

"Will, Mulan, Graham. You can let them go." I told the trio.

Both black wolves, one male and one female, Will and Mulan, I figured, glanced at the larger light brown one. He had to be Graham. He tipped his head, and they moved off. The wolves they had cornered moved off to settle near Sylvia.

I looked at Sylvia.

"Take them and go. Tell mom what I said. Don't come back, unless it's for peaceful reasons, even then, it would probably be best to stay away." I told her, my tone firm.

Sylvia approached me and bowed her head with respect. One of the wolves she had sent off came back, a package held in her jaws. She approached and dropped it before me. I looked down into her face. Ruth, I recognized her by the markings between her eyes. She bumped her head against my leg before she hurried away. Sylvia backed away and howled.

The other wolves followed as she turned away to leave. I watched them go, a slight ache filling my heart. My family, my pack was leaving. Yet I knew my place. I could not leave Henry.

I bent down to pick up the package that my sister had set before me. An envelope was attached to the front.

_Emma. _It read. I turned the package over carefully. It seemed to be from my mother. I would wait until I was alone before I opened it.

I turned to the rest of the pack.

"Graham? Should we go?" I asked, remembering my place in this pack. I wasn't the alpha. Nor was I even the second.

He nodded. Mulan and Will split, it seemed they had to retrieve their clothing. Ruby and I followed Graham as he entered a bathroom. He came out in human form, fully dressed.

"Well, Emma. Mind explainin'?" He asked me with that accent as we made our way to the elevators. He pressed the bottom button and I wondered at how the other wolves had not been able to figure that out. I would have to ask about that.

I crossed my arms and leaned back as I began to talk. "It seems my mother sent a group out to retrieve Henry when he wasn't immediately returned. My sister and I had a bit of a conflict, but we came to a kind of agreement and she is taking the pack and going home."

Graham eyed me curiously. "By agreement, do you mean you simply won out and she had to comply with whatever you said?"

"It worked didn't it?" I posed the question with question with a shrug.

Graham nodded and we continued the rest of the ride down in silence. Ruby leaned against my leg, her head came up to my hip. She was the first born daughter of an Alpha and was rather large herself.

I ran fingers through her fur. She could be such an affectionate pup when in wolf-form.

The elevator stopped, opening up to the lair. We all walked out and made our way into the grand hall. Graham stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Emma. You're a natural-born Alpha. It's obvious. Why not challenge me?" He demanded to know.

I stared at him. Was he really that desperate to be rid of the position? I shook him off.

"Let me think about it Graham. I only just came to this pack. Give me time." I voiced with a sigh. I wasn't sure about taking up a pack I barely knew.

"Well, if you make up your mind, let me know." With that, he walked away.

A tug at the clothing I still held in my hands alerted me to the fact that Ruby had waited for us to finish our conversation. She needed to change back.

"Sorry Rubes." I told her sheepishly. I followed as she made her way up to her room, leaving her clothing on the coffee table as I turned away, carrying my package. I had seen her naked before, but I didn't need to repeat the memories.

"Thanks Ems." Ruby's voice called from behind me as I exited. I shook my head with a smile. Her voice was laced with laughter.

I walked out into the passageway and fingered the package in my hands. Should I open it? When my collar warmed. Ruby bumped into me as she hurried out of her room.

"Ems! Come on! We're being summoned." Ruby told me as she grabbed my wrist. She tugged me along, running down the passageway. I held tight to what I had in my hands. I didn't want to lose it.

We ran our way to Regina's suite, dodging vampires. The carved doors were wide open, Will, Mulan and Graham already within.

Regina lounged as Graham reported.

"-pack, seemed to be Emma's family. I'm not sure how many, Emma may have more information." He told her what details he knew.

Ruby and I stepped in behind Mulan and Will.

Regina nodded then her eyes set on me. No, more like, they caressed me. A tingle passed through me.

"Emma. It seems you're family wasn't too happy about the way the terms of our deal turned out…. Step forward please." Regina beckoned, her husky voice caressed my name as always.

Will and Mulan split so I could pass through. I stood before her, holding the package behind me.

"Will they be trouble?" Regina asked of me.

I bowed my head and shook it.

"I'm not sure ma'am. It seems that my family was not pleased that Henry wasn't returned immediately and they simply sent a group to bring him home." I informed her.

Regina shifted and stood. Fingers pressed under my jaw, lifting my head to look into her eyes. Something in her eyes spoke volumes to me.

She nodded. "I would have sent someone as well. It is understandable."

"Well pack, you are dismissed. Good job. Dinner will be at midnight, as per usual." With that, she made her way to the bar.

The group made their way out. I stayed. There was something in the way Regina had looked into my eyes, something that told me she wanted to talk.

"Something to drink, Emma?" Regina inquired from behind the counter.

I shrugged. "Water would be good."

Regina raised a brow and poured the water from a jug. She stepped over to me and handed me the glass. I set my package down on the bar. She glanced at it questioningly before gesturing towards her seating area. I followed. We sat close to one another on the sofa. I drank from my glass. I really was thirsty. Transforming and showing dominance could really dehydrate a person. I could feel her gaze focused on me as I drank. I knew she found my throat to be enticing.

I set the glass down and turned to her, my eyes questioning.

Regina's chocolate brown eyes met mine. She pursed her lips.

"Do you think your family will be problem?" She asked again.

I contemplated the question. I knew the answer. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to share the truth with her. Not yet, but then, she would learn eventually, wouldn't she?

"Henry… is more than meets the eye." I finally said, crossing my ankles.

Regina leaned back.

"I know." She affirmed.

I looked at her, surprised. "You do?"

She met my eyes steadily. Something in me squirmed.

"When I found Henry…." Regina began.

I felt my stomach drop. Did she know?

"He was surrounded by a group of wolves from another pack. You can understand how a boy, outnumbered would be frightened, yes?"

I nodded, reaching for my water. My nerves started to flutter in my stomach.

"Magic is instinctive in some. It protects the one it is ingrained in. In a situation like that, it would have been easy for someone like Henry to lose control of it. To use it to protect himself." Regina continued.

I took a deep breath. I should have realized.

"It's what called me to him, you know. The magic. I sensed it. When I pulled him out of there, he was pretty shaken up. Discovering he was a werewolf didn't come until later." Regina told me. She reached over to me, laying a hand on my thigh. It stilled. I hadn't realized I had been shaking it.

I met her eyes, my face uneasy.

"I mean him no harm, Emma. I mean the werewolves no harm. The most I have done is shown Henry how to control his magic." Regina reassured me as she held my gaze.

I bit my lip, and laid my fingers over hers. Something told me I could trust her on this. Henry had been with her for two months and she hadn't used him for anything yet.

"I… Henry feels safe with you." I stated quietly. I squeezed her hand.

Regina smiled at me, I felt my heart stutter. I shook my head.

"You are the strangest creature. You infuriate me, you're dangerously seductive, and yet, you can be so kind, so gracious and you don't seem to expect anything in return. Why?" I wondered to her. She was doing something to me, I could feel it.

Regina's look was one of pure mirth.

"I am glad you think that of me." She whispered. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine. I savored the kiss. Something was shifting inside of me. I think we were both feeling it.

"I find you to be infuriating, protective and intriguing." She told me with a seductive chuckle.

I sighed.

Regina pulled me up.

"Where-?" I started.

She pressed a finger to my lips.

"A bath before dinner. You smell." She chuckled again, raising the hair on my arms.

With that, we entered her bath, which turned out to be much larger than mine. I hesitated, my sister's words echoed in my head. Should I?

Regina beckoned to me as she undressed. Pale olive-skin was revealed to me and I knew, I didn't care.

Dinner that night was a jovial occasion. The pack seemed to be celebrating a job well done.

"Sylvia really came with orders from mom?" Henry directed his question at me.

I finished chewing and swallowed, then nodded. I frowned.

"Yes, it seems mother wasn't okay with you staying. I talked to Sylvia though…." I let hang, I still wasn't sure if my mother would let this particular problem go. She could be determined.

Henry looked at me curiously. "You don't think they're going to keep coming, do you?"

I frowned. Perceptive. I shrugged. "You know mom."

He seemed to think it over and let it go, returning his attention to his food. The meat of the night was some kind of bird.

Graham spoke up as we finished. "Emma, you thought about what we talked about earlier? I figured a few hours was time enough to think it over."

I scowled over at the scruffy bearded fellow. Really? At dinner?

Will chimed in, "Oy, yeah, when are ya goin to challenge the old wolf? He deserves a break, we need a new Alpha someone who can actually do the job, ya know?"

Ruby slapped Will on the shoulder as the man grinned at her mischievously. He took a hearty bite of his bird then turned to look at me expectantly.

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. I glanced at Regina. She watched me with interest.

"I don't know, Graham. Why do you want me to be Alpha so badly?" I demanded, giving up on my food.

Graham brushed fingers through his beard.

"You have the experience, like I've said. You've led packs before. You were also obviously born to be an Alpha, I mean, have you seen yourself in wolf-form? Then there is the fact that wolves do seem to listen to you just when you get demanding. If that isn't an Alpha, I don't know what is. I am willing to bet you also know what to do in a situation as though it were instinct too." He listed off in his accented voice.

I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms. He was right. In any typical emergency I knew what to do, partially due to training and the other part was due to instinct. I had always been a bit dominating, but that was only because I had been taught to be so from the beginning. I shook my head. Did I really want this position?

"Come on, Ems, I've seen you. You're one of the best. You're a natural." Ruby slipped in at this point.

Irritated, I smacked my hand down on the table causing everyone, excepting Mulan, who seemed to be an embodiment of Zen, to jump.

Annoyed, I began the rite of challenge. "I, Emma Swan-Chaser, challenge you, Graham Hunted-Wolf for the right to- What is this pack's name?!"

That's when Henry gave his input, his smile full of humor, "The WolfTamer's Pack."

I raised a brow at Regina who raised a brow right back. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. I, Emma Swan-Chaser, challenge you, Graham Hunted-Wolf for the right to the role and responsibilities of Alpha of the WolfTamer's Pack." I finished reciting the rite, staring Graham down.

He held my eyes steadily, as he spoke, "Very well, as the challenged, I set our fight in the sparring room two days from now at 9pm."

With that, the challenge was set. I huffed. At least if I lost they would leave me alone.

I glanced at Regina. She drank from her glass of blood. Her eyes were no longer brown but red with lust. It seemed this whole talk of challenges had aroused her.

We finished out meals and chatted for a bit longer, before everyone decided it was time to retire to our rooms. I walked up the stairs only to have Regina grab my wrist as I turned left to take the passage toward my room.

"You left your package in my room, dear." She informed me quietly. I had forgotten about it. I nodded.

"Lead the way." I told her.

She walked, an extra sway to her steps as I followed. I admired the movement. It was a lovely thing to watch, her hips as she walked forward. We reached her room, and she opened the door. I followed her as she stepped in. Before I could walk over to the bar to grab my package, she pulled me in for a kiss.

I gasped. Something in this kiss was more intense, stronger than usual. I couldn't tell if it came from me, or if it came from her, but my nerves seemed to heat up, my stomach burst with butterflies. Fire spread from my chest. She pushed her tongue into my mouth as she backed me into the wall.

I stroked back against her tongue, fighting for dominance, but somehow, she had already won this round. She held herself against me, as though she were attempting to become a part of me. I felt a burning deep, building below my navel. I moaned. I needed her to touch me.

"Regina." I gasped.

She pulled back, "Yes?"

"Touch me." I demanded. She nodded and snapped her fingers. Magic buzzed in the air and suddenly I felt coolness as my clothing disappeared. Why didn't she do this more often?

She pressed her pale-olive skin into my paleness, her fingers running through my wetness. I threw my head back as she ran lips, tongue, teeth against my throat. She paused around my collar, dipping her tongue between skin and metal. I gasped at the sensation and threaded a hand through her hair, holding her against my throat. My skin had become sensitive there from having the weight wrapped around it.

She pushed into me with two fingers and I moaned. I buried my head into her shoulder and pressed my lips against the skin I found as pulled her tighter into me with my other arm. I nipped at her and wondered at what her reaction to a bite would be when her breath hitched.

I wanted to howl so badly. I could feel the need. Regina pumped into me, curling her fingers, her thumb running over my clit in circles, I held onto her, desperately. She was relentless. The sensations she created. It was almost too much. I leaned my head back and kissed her deeply, our tongues dipping into one another's mouths.

Eventually, I collapsed, shaking as my orgasm hit me in deep waves. She held me as I panted against her.

Regina pulled back, caressing my face, running fingers through my hair as a sudden wave of dizziness hit me. I staggered against her.

"Sorry." I whispered, surprised.

Regina chuckled. "It's okay. I think we may need to get you into the bed. You may be getting ready to feel the effects of the binding…."

"Oh…" I blushed. I had almost thought it was other things.

Regina helped me into her room and pulled back the covers so I could lay in her bed. I gave her a sly grin.

"Getting me into bed again, already, huh?" I joked.

Regina chuckled, raising goosebumps on my flesh. I slipped onto the bed and patted the mattress. She climbed in, wrapping her arms around me, as we faced one another.

She ran fingers through my hair, caressing my face, lulling me to sleep. A wave of tiredness swept over me. Today _had _been exhausting.

As I fell asleep, I heard her murmuring, "Sleep, my beautiful wolf, dream sweet memories of me."

And as darkness took over, I couldn't help but wonder at what exactly that binding spell had entailed as its aftereffects...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Holy Batman! You guys! I am soooo sorry, I just got a job I started last Friday and have been super busy between that and Dragon Age Inquisition and being tired! Anyway, I've been working on the story in between breaks and when there are peaceful moments at work. I will attempt to get the next installment out asap.

* * *

_The sound of hoof beats filled my ears. Powerful muscles bunched between my thighs. A field of grass filled my vision. I looked down at my hands that held onto the reins which were not pale white, but olive skinned. _

_The horse I rode thundered down the field. Feelings of joy, freedom, and wildness filled this dream persona. I felt myself laugh, a familiar, husky, but joyous laugh. _

_A man, dressed in a business suit, his blazer draped over a shoulder, stood near a wooden jump. He watched me, a large grin on his face, he clapped as I charged the large, black beast I rode toward the wooden posts and jumped over it, landing gracefully on the other side. I slowed the horse and turned, making my way back to him. He looked like a kind sort. His face open and full of joy as he watched me approach. As I dismounted, I caught my reflection in a puddle._

_I was met not by the image of blonde curls, verdant green, sometimes blue-green, eyes and pale face, but Regina's chocolate brown eyes, full but scar-less mouth and dark hair, braided and thrown over a shoulder. What was this? I wondered._

_My dream self/Regina ran up and threw herself into the man's outstretched arms. _

"_Daddy!" I/Regina said, my voice that of a girl very much doted on by her father. Warmth filled me/her. Was this real? Or a dream? _

_Everything shifted. A voice. Silky. Cold. And the dream faded._

"_You are an insolent girl! Foolish! Riding horses all day, neglecting your studies!" A woman's voice echoed around me. _

_I/Regina clenched teeth and fists as a buzzing filled the air and electricity shot through me/her. It was pure agony. My/Regina's nerves were on fire. I felt pain like never before, but Regina, I could feel, was almost used to this. She grit her teeth, refusing the woman her pain._

"_Mother." I/Regina ground out. I felt something twist inside of me. Were these memories?_

"_You will obey me, my girl. You will do as I want you to. Everything I do is for you." The woman appeared before me. Her hair was of a fading auburn. Her eyes were cold, the clothing she wore spoke of wealth and power. This was Regina's mother?_

"_Tonight you will stay here with no food and only a little water. You are lucky I will not do anything else. I will return in the morning and you will be ready to continue your studies again with no distractions." She told me/Regina sternly. I felt Regina's shoulders fall in silent obedience. I/Regina nodded._

_Her mother left the room. A sense of sadness overwhelmed me/Regina. A desire for freedom, for happiness ached in my/Regina's soul. She wished to escape._

_A shifting, and a flash, the dream/memory faded as cries filled my ears._

_I/Regina held someone, a brunette man, in my/her arms as her mother held a -Heart?- In her hand. She crushed it in her fingers. The person in my/her arms gave a last breath, and I/she cried out, my/Regina's heart felt as though it too, had been crushed with the squeezing of that horrid woman's fingers. _

"_Foolish girl. Haven't I taught you anything? Love is weakness." Her mother declared in that cool, silky tone._

_How could she do this? I wondered. To her own daughter? _

_Everything began to shake with the agony I felt in this Regina's core, but before I could see what happened next, the dream/memory faded again. _

_Regina's mother taunted me/Regina. She stood before me/her, in front of a mirror. She had taken away someone Regina loved. _

"_Love is weakness, my daughter. Why do you still cling to this hope you have? I do not understand it." Her mother laughed, it was a dark laugh, one that would always chill me to the bone if I ever heard it again. _

_I/Regina threw my shoulders back as an anger, a defiance filled me/her. I/Regina was oh so tired of this. Of her. Now was the time. No more._

"_No mother. It isn't. I refuse to believe that." Then I/Regina shoved her. As I/she shoved her, a buzz filled my/Regina's hands. Regina wasn't weak. Regina had never been._

_Her mother fell back, her eyes widening with shock as her back connected with the mirror behind it. The buzzing in my hands grew stronger. The mirror blazed, the glass turning fluid and her mother sank into it. My/Regina's hands pulsed, blazing violet. The mirror shattered as her mother's image filled the mirror. _

_A feeling of both relief and astonishment washed over me/Regina. Had that really just happened? I/She stared down at olive-toned hands, inspecting the fingers, as if expecting magic to pop out at any second._

_As the memory faded, I wondered at how and why this was all being shown to me…_

_A cemetery. I/Regina walked through it, the evening cool, the trees turning color with autumn's crisp. Sorrow filled her heart. Why was she here?_

_A crypt. Then, a name, engraved on a plaque. Henry Mills, it read. _

_Curiosity filled me. The real me. Her father's first name had been the same as… how strange. I/Regina laid flowers over his grave. _

"_Daddy." I/she whispered, her voice full of grief, regret. She had nothing now. No one._

_Then I/Regina stepped back out into the night. The moon was rising . As I/she weaved her way through the cemetery, her/my senses suddenly became alert. Someone was following. _

_She/I quickened pace. The footsteps that could be heard crunching through fallen autumn leaves behind speeding up pace with her/me. I felt Regina steel herself. She stopped abruptly and turned to face her stalker, only to find no one there. Apprehension twisted in her/my gut, then she spun around on her heel, only to be faced by the sight of a rather handsome fellow, pale, ethereal in the moonlight._

_I/Regina stepped back, startled. The man smiled, I felt a chill course through her. Was this-?_

_He stepped forward. I noted his features. Brown hair, high cheekbones, his clothing, something you would find in an older time. "No need to be afraid there, my lady. What is a beauty like yourself doing in such a place like this at such a time of night?"_

_Regina threw her head back, haughtily. Who was this man, to speak to her as such? I felt a tingling building in her fingertips, a buzz in the palm of her hands. She was readying her magic._

_He grinned, a full, toothy grin. That's when I saw them. The vampire's fangs._

_I felt my/Regina's eyes widen. This was the night she had been bitten. Fear passed through her as the vampire's eyes changed to red with bloodlust. She had to act. _

_She/I stepped back, throwing her hands up, fire in her/my hands. She/I threw the fire at the vampire, but it seemed he was too fast. He dodged the attack, and came up behind her/me. That's when she ran. _

_He was toying with her. Playing with his meal. He let her get a distance, into the wood, before he finally closed the gap and grabbed her, spinning her around. His face had transformed now. He was at full bloodlust. It seemed this vampire had not had his share of blood in quite some time. He smiled wickedly, his once handsome face now tight wax over bone. _

"_I will enjoy draining you." He told her/I without even a drop of true emotion._

_Regina/I shivered. This was horrible. He pulled her in, exposing her neck as her opened his mouth. Chills ran up Regina's spine as he pressed an open mouth to her vein, then it was pure pain as he bit in._

_Strange sensations filled her then. His presence overwhelmed her mind. He was all roughness and terror. So much fear held Regina/me then. He drew on her blood for what seemed like forever, drawing until she/I felt so weak. I felt her life force growing dimmer. She realized she was going to die. He was draining her blood to near-death._

_Finally, he let her go. His mind leaving hers. He let Regina fall, not even bothering to heal the place where he had taken his bite. I felt darkness threatening to overwhelm the edges of her vision. Her heartbeat barely there. She was dying. _

_He wiped his mouth on a handkerchief he pulled from his coat pocket and smirked down at his handiwork then walked away. I growled deep within. I wasn't going to forget his face._

_It seemed forever that we lay there. Waiting. Then she/I heard a crunching in the grass, she whimpered in pain. Please don't let it be him. Then more crunching and whimpering. _

_Me. The real me. Or at least, her memory of me, as a wolf. I stared at myself through Regina's eyes. Green eyes ringed with yellow, fur of pure white. _

_The sadness she felt. The hopelessness. Then, as I, a huge, white wolf moved toward her, and she pushed the words "nice wolf" through struggling lips, she felt a sense of comfort when rather than attacking or anything of the sort, I simply lay by her side. _

_Having the warm body near her as she waited, her hand running through coarse fur, was the best comfort she had in years. I felt it in her core. It hurt me to know that. Had no one ever given this woman care?_

_Time passed and dawn rose. She saw not a wolf, but what she thought was an angel, with hair of gold beside her as she closed her eyes._

_I felt her fade, then the terrible agony of the transformation, like a werewolf's first change at the full moon. Her blood so cold it burned. Her nerves were filled with a striking buzzing sensation. Her body felt as if it was screaming, as her mouth, the bones reforming. Her gums ached. Her body ached. She needed. She wanted. She hungered. Blood. She thirsted, her mouth was so dry it itched and scratched; It was so parched and the only thing she knew in that instant was a desire for blood. _

_She/I opened her eyes, searching for blood. Then she saw me, in human form. A woman, beautiful in the dawn, golden blonde curls falling around her, blue-green eyes widening as I scrambled to get away, my body naked. She lunged for me, as I struck, her mouth missing my neck, and my hand ripping her lip. She didn't care. She latched on where she could. Her bleeding open mouth pressing against my hip and her teeth breaking my skin._

_When she was done feeding, and she saw me, scrambling away, a sense of loss so great filled her. __**An angel**__, she thought. She would never forget me. _

I woke up then, my body felt heavy with weight. I attempted to stretch when I realized Regina was wrapped all around me. I smiled as gripped her hands in mine. A warmth was beginning to overtake my bones.

I lay there, for some time, thinking about the dreams, no the memories, I had been shown. Was it because of the bond? Then I rolled over in her arms. I wanted to see her face.

Regina grumbled in her sleep when I moved, but she slept on. It was still too early for her to awaken. I ran fingers along the side of her face, she looked so peaceful, so perfect. I ran a finger over the scar on her lip. I had put that there, but it did not mar her beauty. It only seemed to enhance, to mark her as better.

My fingers slid further down, over her chin, along her throat. Something in me squirmed. I felt a need there. A desire, but I suppressed it. I wasn't ready to confront what that meant, not yet. Not after… So much.

My heart ached. This vampiress, this _woman_ was sinking into me. She was engraving herself into my soul and I didn't mind it. I should, but I couldn't.

I looked up to find chocolate brown eyes watching me. Regina smiled, it was such a soft, open expression, I felt my throat squeeze after everything I had been shown in my slumber. She was even more beautiful, more amazing, to know she had gone through what she had.

I pressed my lips to hers. I wanted this. I knew I had always wanted this, and so did she. As she pressed back fiercely, all the pain and heartache she had once felt, that I now knew of, were forgotten as I sank into the moment.

I slid my body against Regina's and pressed a thigh between her legs. She groaned. Her nipples rubbed against mine as we pressed harder against one another, our arms were wrapped around one another. She linked her legs around mine so that we both had thighs pressed against the other's cores. We moaned into each other as we pressed hot, open mouths together. I slid my tongue into her mouth. She met my tongue and licked, explored, plundered. I felt her wetness as my arousal grew higher, the sensitivity in my nether regions increasing with our activities.

I shifted. I needed more. Regina seemed to sense this, a hand sliding out and between our bodies. She caressed down, between my breasts, teasingly across my abdomen, then along my iliac crest. She squeezed at my bite-scar and I bit into my lip as arousal tore through me. She ran her fingers tauntingly along my pelvis until she reached my slit and she slid her hand in between thigh and clit, rubbing. I threw my head back.

The sensations. She pressed lips to my throat. Kissing and sucking and licking and I cried out as the pressure coiled deep below my navel. I cried out as I felt myself tighten around nothing. I would need to be filled, to have her in me. Then roughly, she slid three fingers in, and I cried out, my body shuddering as it was filled, her fingers pushing against the tightening of my core as she thrust against me and my over sensitive clit gave into the sensations she stimulated. It was so much more than I could handle.

Then I howled. I howled as Regina pressed in a fourth finger, stretching me to my fullest, I felt myself tighten completely around her, then it was as if I exploded. I shuddered, my hips and legs twitching. I felt so much then. I pressed fluttering kisses to as much of her face as I could. I wanted to give so much to this woman. To have so much of her.

"Good evening." Regina finally uttered in her husky post-sex voice. I shivered. I couldn't handle more but my body wanted to.

"Evening." I barely managed to push out. My limbs felt loose.

Regina smiled and pressed her forehead against mine.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked of me, gazing into my eyes.

I breathed in deep. And nodded. Did she know?

"Yes… I… Had strange… Dreams though." I told her hesitantly.

"Were they dreams? Or more like memories?" She inquired.

I swallowed. Then gave her a tiny nod. It felt strange to admit it. As if I were admitting to reading her diary.

She tucked her forehead under my chin.

"They were… Real. What I am loathe to ask is what you saw." She uttered faintly against my collar.

I wrapped arms tighter around her.

"Nothing that would ever make me think any less of you. If anything… It made me want you more." I answered softly.

I felt her smile against my chest. She pressed her lips to my clavicle then we lay there for several moments, enjoying the quiet.

"As much as I would like to spend all day in bed, I do have a meeting today and we should probably bathe." She whispered to me, eventually breaking the silence. It seemed today was not the day to discuss the memories the bond had shown me.

"Can we at least bathe together?" I asked as I pulled back, with a smile of mischief. I wanted as much of her as I could have. I wasn't ready to let go, not yet.

Regina chuckled and she nodded.

An hour later, we were in her sitting room. Regina wore some of her most eye pulling business wear while she had conjured up some jeans and a tank top, a leather jacket at my request. I let the leather jacket off as per her request. Regina discussed her plans for the day while I held the package I had been given by my sister Ruth to open.

I wasn't sure what was in it.

Regina continued on, "The vampire we are meeting is the son of a vampire lord who wants my presence at his next big estate blood banquet He wants me to bring my "wolf pets" as entertainment. I want to make it clear that my pack is not very good in the way of public but 'personal entertainment' and that you're more of a body guard than anything, but I am more than willing to attend with two or three of my pack on hand posing as my arm candy."

I nodded. I was barely listening. I fiddled with the package.

"You are all to go to this meeting today as my guard," Regina instructed me. "I also want your opinion on the entire matter when it is over so please do listen to what is being said the entire meeting unlike what you are doing now."

I snapped my attention directly to the woman standing behind the bar in front of me as she said this.

"Sorry." I apologized sheepishly.

"What's in the package that has you so preoccupied?" Regina questioned me quietly.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, I haven't opened it yet."

She raised eyebrows at me. "Well?"

I looked down at the package I held in my hands. Could I trust her with it? Would she take it from me? What if it was a weapon against vampires? I wouldn't put it past my mom.

I wouldn't know until I opened it. I tore open the packaging. A journal fell into my hand. A letter fell onto the counter. I stared at the journal for a moment then set it down. I picked up the letter.

I unfolded it and began to read.

_Emma,_

_Your father wanted you to have this when you were ready. It documented many of his "adventures" before and when he became Alpha. Let me just say…. Your father knew a lot of things, a lot he never got to tell you before he died. I wish he was here so he could. Maybe he would have stopped you from giving yourself up for Henry. But then, it wasn't our place, not really, to keep you from doing so. _

_Just know that I love you Emma. You would have been a great Alpha for our pack, and you still will be, should you ever return. Your sisters and cousins won't give up on you, as I would never expect them to, but I have a feeling there is much more going on than we know. Whatever happens, Emma, I hope you are safe, happy and that you will choose to do the right thing. You will know what that is._

_Love, Your Mother,_

_Snow_

A lump formed in my throat. I coughed and attempted to clear it. My mother had always been a bit on the soft side at times. She could be harsh when necessary against other packs, fiercely protective, but… when it came down to us, she was as meltingly soft as a fluffy snow.

Regina watched me, silently.

"Is everything alright, my darling?" She asked me quietly.

I nodded, afraid to trust my voice.

Regina laid a hand over my arm. It was a comforting gesture. I smiled reassuringly at her, as I laid a pale hand over her pale-olive toned one.

I needed to break the moment.

"Should I come to this meeting in wolf-form?" I joked.

Regina gave me a crooked smile.

"Only if you want to dear, it would cause the Vampire Lord's son to at least underestimate you." She drawled, playing fingertips over the tip of my nose. I snorted at her.

"All vampire's underestimate us regardless." I shot back.

She chuckled. "That is because they do not understand the beauty, the value, the wildness of the wolf."

"Oh, and you do?" I raised an eyebrow at her, questioningly.

Regina grinned and tugged me forward via the shirt.

"I know quite a bit." She remarked with a wicked smile and a wink.

I think something in my brain shorted. I felt my mouth flap open and close and she just laughed and shook her head. I frowned and then growled and pulled her in, kissing her roughly. I heard the barest of moans in her throat.

When I released her, she pushed me back and shook her head, smiling.

"I need to meet with my advisors among the vampires. You should go catch up with the rest of the pack. I'm sure Graham wants to give assignments, though I want you by my side in the meeting. I'm sure he'll already know." She told me, stepping back, her expression one of wistful reluctance. It seemed we had trouble letting go of one another. Was it the bond? Or our earlier connection? Perhaps both?

"Fine." I huffed.

I reached out to drag her into one last, soft kiss, then I stepped back. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. Then I turned away quickly before the urge to stay came over me. I needed to find the rest of the pack.

I left her suite and bumped into the human, Ariel. She stumbled, probably from the fact I was walking so quickly, and the impact startled her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I stared at her for a moment. Why did she seem so different from the other humans here? Then I shook my head. Perhaps I could ask the other wolves, or Regina.

"Sure. How about the location of the other werewolves? Do you know where I might find them?" I asked.

The redhead nodded, smiling, "Oh yes. They're in the indoor grotto lounging around. It is beyond the lower grand hall, down past the armory and sparring rooms. You won't miss it, there are plants and trees."

My brows shot up in surprise. Why hadn't I heard of or seen this place yet?

"Okay, well. Thank you, Ariel. I will go find the pack." I told the girl before walking away. Something instinctive still bothered me about her, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything without more information.

Eventually, I found the pack in the place where Ariel had directed me. They all lounged around good-naturedly, Will tore into an apple while Mulan and Ruby chattered away. Graham leaned against a tree. The underground grotto buzzed with magic. Regina had probably expended a good amount of it to make it possible this far underground. Tiny balls of light hung in the air around the place, providing magical lighting for the foliage that grew around the place. It was beautiful.

I would have to admire it further some other time. Perhaps in the company of its Mistress.

"Graham." I called to the wolf-man.

Graham pulled away from the tree and clapped his hands. The rest of the pack stopped what they were doing and beg and to form ranks. Will threw the apple core somewhere over his shoulder, wiping his hands off on his jeans.

"Alright ladies-," Graham began in his accented voice.

"Woah, woah, woah now, I remember something about bein' a gent." Will cut in.

Graham shot him a look, crossing his arms.

"If you would have let me finish, I would have said, and gent, as in one gent, as you are the only gentleman here, though technically, we _could _say our ladies are pretty close since they share similar proclivities, though even with the wife, I still wonder about you, Will." Graham drawled out, deadpan.

Will glared at him while a small noise came from Mulan. She muffled a giggle behind a fist while Ruby laughed outright. I chuckled myself.

I shook my head. It seemed this group could cut up as well as be serious. I needed to spend some more time with them, when I could.

Graham smiled and continued, "Now, if all further interruptions are complete, we have an assignment today."

"Regina has a meeting with the son of a Vampire Lord. He will be here to invite her to a banquet at his father's estate and to also negotiate the terms of having us brought in as entertainment."

At this, the other wolves growled.

Graham waited before he pressed on, "As you are well aware, Regina would never allow for such treatment of us. She is willing to go to the banquet and she will negotiate with the Vampire Lord to bring two or three of us with her as escorts. She would prefer that we remain with her the entire time, but there is something she wishes to gain from the Vampire Lord."

"At today's meeting, we will be attending as guards. I have your assignments as per Regina's preferences. Today, Will, you and Ruby will take the outer hall, patrolling. Mulan, you will have the door. I will be inside of the door, and Emma, she has requested you stay by her side the entire time. It is up to each of you which form you take, human, or wolf. The meeting is taking place in the upper levels, -level 5-, at 2300 and is meant to last only an hour at the most." He instructed us briskly. I wondered at why Graham didn't want to be Alpha. He was obviously proficient at it. Perhaps the duties of an Alpha were taking his time away from him, keeping him from other, more private things he desired to do spend his time on instead.

"Now, does anyone have any questions, any concerns about their assignments?" Graham directed at the group.

We all shook our heads. It seemed pretty straightforward. He nodded his wavy brunette head and we all broke ranks to do whatever we had need of before the meeting. I decided to go put away my father's journal. I would peruse its contents later, after the meeting.

We met near the elevator an hour before the meeting so we could head up beforehand to setup. We would need to check the perimeter and I would need to return to escort Regina to the upper levels.

Perimeters secured, I went to retrieve Regina. The ride in the elevator was difficult. I was doing my best to maintain a professional manner, but she kept smirking at me, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. She even reached out and caressed my arm, my cheek, my jawbone at one point. She was teasing me, and we both knew it. When we reached the meeting room, and I stepped into the bathroom just off to the side while Graham waited outside of the door, I changed form.

I stalked over to where Regina sat at the head of the conference table in the meeting room. She grinned when she saw me and reached a hand out, running it through my fur. Normally, I would never allow for such behavior, but the look on her face had become so soft, so reminiscent, I couldn't balk at her behavior. She was comforted by this form. It shook something inside of me, a warmth spread from my chest to the digits of my paws. I felt the desire to curl up at her feet, but I knew I would need to at least maintain some image of guardianship. Instead, I settled into a sitting position at her side. I would pace and sit, back and forth as necessary, based on the conversation she had with the. Vampire Lord's son.

Finally, he arrived. I nearly panicked. I knew his scent. His face had changed with age, but I would never forget some of those features. More vampires I knew. Except, when I knew him, he was not a vampire. I held down all outward signs of the conflict roaring within me. He would not recognize me in this form.

Regina began her introductions, "Good evening, Master Baelfire."

The dark haired man bowed. His lined and stubbly face formed an easy, polite smile. He reached out and gripped Regina's hand.

"Good evening, Mistress Regina."

With that, Regina nodded and sat, as did he. They sat two seats from one another, Regina at the head, Baelfire, in one of the seats down the side of the table. He looked as much as he did when I met him 8 years before, slightly weathered, an edge of mischief to his face. The differences now were in the maturation of his features, and the very expensive business suit he now wore. He also had a pale tone to him. _He was the son of a Vampire Lord?_

Regina ran fingers through my fur. I felt my posture relax. I did not realize I had been sitting so stiffly. She must have sensed it somehow.

Baelfire watched the interaction. He began to speak, "As you well know, Mistress Regina, my father would like it very much if you were to attend his next Blood Banquet in honor of the Autumn Turning. Now, he has also, I am sure, expressed interest in your… pets, before, and he expresses interest in these pets again."

The way he said 'pets' told me he was very uncomfortable with the notion. It seemed he was the same young man I had known before. What had made him become a vampire, then?

"Ah, yess, Lord Rumplestiltskin has mentioned he would very much like for me to bring my wolves to a party or two before. As entertainment. I am afraid, however, that my dear wolves would make terrible entertainment. They are better guards, or escorts than anything. Even then, as an escort, I wouldn't recommend lending them out. They do not handle well with others." Regina replied rather diplomatically.

Baelfire nodded. "I did mention to my father the loyalty of a werewolf does not extend very far."

Regina raised an eyebrow in surprise. She gave the man a wicked smile and exclaimed, "Why my dear man, one would almost think you knew well of the wolves for you to know such a detail!"

Baelfire simply gave her a polite smile and waited. Finally, he seemed to come to a conclusion and he spoke, "My father would probably be fine enough with you coming to the banquet with a few wolves as escorts. He would probably ask to at least see one or two for himself . He has an odd fascination with their transformation lately. If you could work out some kind of deal, I'm sure he would be more than happy to welcome you and someone your pack as guests."

Regina seemed to think it over for several long moments. She rubbed and pulled at my fur as she thought, somehow, she had managed to find one of my wolf-form's really good spots. I was trying really hard not to give in to the sensations, but the urge to rub my head against her hand and to press against her for more was getting difficult. At least wolf-form was distracting me from Baelfire at the moment.

Finally, she answered, "Tell Lord Rumplestiltskin, I will bring three wolves as escorts, and only one will do a transformation as show. He may not touch them unless they give him permission. I will not have my pets soiled except by me. If he agrees to these terms, I also expect three rooms at his estate for the banquet. One for me, one for the females of my wolves and one for the males, depending on whom I bring."

"I-I'm not sure what I can do, but if I can get him to agree to it, I will do my best. I will speak to my father and negotiate these terms." Baelfire acquiesced. He rubbed at his stubble for a moment, then he stood, quickly. He was suddenly in a hurry.

Regina stood herself and the two exchanged their goodbyes with Baelfire bowing out. I felt my heart racing in panic as I realized that hat this meant. I could end up going to a blood banquet where the very man who-, no… I couldn't think about it. Not right now. I had to push it away.

Regina looked down at me. She ran fingers through my fur and gripped my wolf jaw, lifting it, so she could look into my eyes.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" She said softly. It was more to say it out loud, than to get an actual answer.

I just watched her expectantly. She rubbed my ears and I knew I was acting like a dog, but I didn't care. It felt sooooo good.

She chuckled and Graham coughed. We both shot him a look that spoke daggers. He threw up his hands.

I stepped back and looked up at Regina as regretfully as I could in wolf-form. I padded over to the bathroom and Graham held open the door, letting me in. He closed it and waited while I changed. I pulled on my clothes, stepping back out, clad in human clothing.

I walked over to Regina and held out my arm. She smiled and linked her own through mine and we walked over to the elevator in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Mine were lost in the past.

I had to break it.

"Baelfire… He wasn't always a vampire, was he?" I asked, hesitantly.

Regina shook her head. "No. He was turned by his father's own matron, the one that turned him, about two years ago. Apparently, they were separated for a long time and his father had just found him. It seems his son was turned into a vampire I'm order to save someone he loved."

My face gave away my surprise, I replied, "How noble of him."

Regina eyed me for a moment.

"Did you know him, before?" She questioned.

I hesitated. How did I tell her? How could I tell her? How could I tell anyone? The only ones who knew were my mother, Silvia, myself, Baelfire, and my father, when he was alive. How could I tell her when the very person it affected was the entire reason I was here?

I swallowed the uneasiness I felt rising in my throat.

"I may have, I'm just…. Not sure if I am ready to share that piece of information yet." I replied, my stomach clenching uneasily.

The look in Regina's eyes hardened. She was not happy.

"Have I not shown that you can trust me, Emma?!" She demanded to know.

"Have you not seen my memories, what my life was like? Has part of my past not been shared with you?!"

I shook my head, "Regina, i-it's not that, I just... I need time to process. I need time to figure out how to explain, okay?"

The elevator doors opened just as Regina crossed her arms. She gave me one last glaring look, then stormed off.

"Take all the time you need, wolf, just don't expect to be sharing my bed anytime soon!" She declared over her shoulder.

I watched her stalk off, my heart drooping with the mess I had just made. I couldn't deal with this. I needed out of my head. I went to my room and found the journal my father left me. I may as well jump into his. Maybe he knew what to do. Dad always had the best advice when I was a just a pup.

I hopped onto my bed and I opened the journal to the first entry.

_I have no clue how to write a journal, by David Sheep-Chaser. Yep. That's me. Okay if you are reading this, I hope you are a descendent of mine or something, and in that case, I am sorry, I am not that good of a writer. I'm terrible at it. At least for now. Anyways, I am merely your ancestor, the son of the second to an Alpha and his mistress, Ruth. I have a twin wolf, named James. He was given to another pack in a deal. _

_Anyways, I am kind of a simpleton as the Alpha calls me. He isn't very nice. But he likes that I am strong. Mother says I am brave and kind. I hope you, whoever you are, are too. She also says I am noble and good. All of the qualities a great Alpha should be. I think she thinks I am going to be the Alpha of a pack someday or something. I'm not sure if I would be entirely okay with that. _

_I don't know. I lead a pretty simple life. But it would be nice to find... Ha I shouldn't tell you this. I'm a man, I shouldn't be writing about finding true love like a girl writing in her diary, but it would be nice. If only I could find the right woman. Maybe someday. She definitely be someone smarter than me. Someone if I did end up becoming an Alpha, that I could run a pack equally with. _

_Oh, there goes mother. The Alpha is calling as well. I should go. I will write more soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_David_

I hugged the journal tightly as I finished the last sentence. I did my best to hold back the tears, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. I began to cry. I curled in on myself as I held on. I needed to figure out what to do.

If only he were here. He would know. I told myself. He would have known the entire time.

*****DON'T PANIC, HENRY IS NOT THE SON OF A BAELFIRE/EMMA UNION, THERE IS A TWIST COMING, BUT IT IS NOT THAT!**


	7. Chapter 7

I flipped through another page of my father's journal. My sleep had been restless. I had tossed and turned, finally giving up in the hours sometime around noon. I needed to think, but I wanted so desperately to avoid the questions bouncing around in my head. I now lounged on my sofa, the journal in my lap.

I stared at the pages before me and began to read, to escape my own thoughts:

_Tonight, the most interesting thing happened. I was out running with the boys from the pack when I broke off, something had caught my eye. A flash of white in the distance. I followed it. It turned out to be another wolf! A female at that!_

_She was beautiful. Fast. She made me give chase for what seemed like forever. I don't know why, I couldn't seem to help myself, I didn't know who she was, but I just had to follow. It could have been a lure for all I knew, but I didn't care. Something about her. _

_Eventually, she stopped, and she…. She turned and she just watched me. Her eyes were so green. They had that golden ring that glow about them. I knew then, she was just like me, a werewolf. Not a natural wolf at all. Snow white fur. Pure green eyes. I just wish I knew what she looked like in human form._

_She lunged at me then. Pinned me! And held me. Just held my eyes and after a few moment, she just ran. I was so stunned, I just lay there for a moment. I attempted to capture her trail, but…. She was smart. She ran through a stream and was too far ahead for me to even attempt sighting her anywhere. Oh well. I hope I see her again…._

_-David _

I reread the passage twice. It must have been the moment when my parents had met. The moment when my mother had first bested my father. She had always been a fast runner. She had also always been the best at surprising people, never doing what others thought she would, and pinning other wolves when they least expected, whether in play or whenever she was showing her dominance. She just wasn't one to mess with.

He had been mesmerized with her from the beginning he had always said. Something about her challenged him, made him want to be the greater wolf. It was what drove him to be a better Alpha.

A small knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts of my parents. I looked up at the glass door. A small figure could just be made out through the panes of the doors. _Henry, _I thought.

I set down the journal and stood, making my way to the door to let Henry in.

"Henry, hey." I greeted him, my heart panging painfully. The events of last night were still weighing heavily on my mind.

He smiled up at me and hugged me.

"Hey Em, I have some time off, and thought we could spend some time together. Is that okay?" He asked me from around my waist.

I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Sure." I told him. It didn't matter what had taken place last night. Henry still meant everything to me, and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have ended up here. I wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing, but I couldn't regret it. Not for him, not for Regina, and not for myself.

He unwrapped himself from around me and stepped into my suite. He looked around, running fingers through his hair, flattening it.

"Looks a lot like Aunt Ruby's." He remarked as he walked over to my sofa and sat. I followed and sat on the other end, watching him.

_He's comfortable here, _I realized. He seemed so at home.

"Aunt Ruby, huh?" I inquired, grinning. It seemed my best friend had quickly taken him under her wing when he turned up here.

He beamed.

"Yes, Aunt Ruby. She was really nice to me when I first got here and I dunno, she seemed to catch on to who I was pretty quick. I think she could smell it on me or something." He told me, his face scrunched up at the thought.

I chuckled at his expression. "Yeah well, she is in the direct line of an Alpha. A first born. And she always did have the best nose."

"Yeah, she was immediately like, 'do you belong to Emma?' When I got here. I told her my name was Henry WhiteWolf and she freaked." He told me. "She told me all about how you guys were best friends, and she recognized my scent, I was younger when she'd seen me last, and she hadn't seen you in years and she missed you and all that."

I nodded.

"Yeah, she was always a good friend to me. I missed her." I confessed.

Then I asked as the question occurred to me, "What do you even do all night? I mean, me and the others, we do pack stuff and the family dinners where you join us, but what about you? Where do you go?"

Henry looked at me, surprised.

"Oh. Well, I have lessons. Regina arranged them for me. Ser Fedro, that vampire you met when you first got here? He's one of my tutors. He teaches history, math and science. Then there is Ser Glass. He is my etiquette and language tutor. You might run into him sometime. He's one of Regina's assistants. He is kind of annoying…."

He paused, thinking.

"I… Also have lessons with Regina." He confessed, hesitantly.

I nodded. "For magic, I'm guessing?"

His eyes widened. I didn't think he knew that I knew that Regina was aware of his abilities. Then he gave me a grim nod.

"Yeah… She… Helps me a lot with it. She kind of discovered me using it, you know?" He told me, his voice soft with the admission.

I already knew the story, but hearing him say he had been discovered by her using magic was another thing. Maybe this was my chance to ask and hear what she was teaching him, and what it seemed she expected of him in return? From his point of view?

"And how are the lessons going?" I asked, carefully.

Henry smiled at me then. No, he grinned. Outright. He was happy. "Great. Really great. Regina is a great magic teacher, you know? She isn't at all like that shaman mom and dad took me to. She's patient and… I don't know, I feel like, I have more control around her. Like it's easier to get my magic to not just do what I need it to do, but what I want it to do. It feels… just so much better."

I reached over and ruffled his hair again. Maybe I shouldn't have worried. He was right though. The shaman my parents had taken him to for training, though he had gained some control over the years, he still struggled and he had always been near-panicky most times. Here… he just seemed so much calmer than before.

"I guess you really like it here, huh? And Regina, she really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" I posed, though I really already knew the answer.

"Hey! I'm not the only one!" He shot back as he pushed my hand away, running both of his own hands through his hair to flatten it again.

I crossed my arms, raising a brow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retorted.

"Well I- just that I- mean, umm…" Henry stuttered. "I mean, I've noticed you and Regina, you know! I see how you look at each other!"

I stared at him, wide-eyed. I had not really thought to discuss this whole thing with him.

"Does it bother you?" I asked of him.

Henry shook his head.

"No it's just… I want you to be happy, you know? I want her to be happy too. Regina has been good to me. But…. Em, I'm not leaving. I won't leave. If you are going to be with her like that…. You should really try for her, you know? I don't want her to get hurt. Or you." He told me, holding my gaze, the look in his eyes suddenly very determined. Something in them looked so very familiar. The hazel green and brown. I knew where the green came from, but the brown, it had always been a mystery. It suddenly made me think of her. Of Regina.

I cocked my head at him, curiously and nodded my agreement. "Okay, Henry."

He beamed at me and jumped off the sofa, leaping over to hug me.

"I have to go. I have lessons soon, and Sidney is extra annoying about promptness, but do you think we could spend some more time together?" He uttered from the crook of my neck.

I smiled as my heart clenched. Who knew for how long he would want to spend time like this? Particularly once he knew the truth?

I nodded. "Of course, Hen."

He unclasped himself from my shoulders and ran off, waving from the door as he opened it up. Ruby stepped in as he passed through on his way out.

Ruby gave me one of her signature wolf smiles as she came into my room.

"Kid's full of energy, isn't he?" She posed. I knew it wasn't meant to be answered. I snorted.

"I came to see if you were up for a bit of a talk." Ruby told me as she crossed into my lounging area. She sat on the other end of my sofa. I raised a brow at her.

"What about?" I questioned. What could she possibly know?

Ruby crossed her lanky legs and threw a lengthy arm along the back of the sofa. She tossed her long brown hair back and watched me, carefully as she began to speak, "Well, I just ran into Regina. She seemed a bit… off. I was wondering if it had anything to do with what's been going on between the two of you? Or perhaps our visitor last night?"

I glared at the other wolf then. Of course. Ruby wouldn't forget. Her memory was as good as mine and her sense of smell would have told her immediately. I shook my head.

"That nose of yours never misses anything, does it?" I asked her annoyed. I ran fingers through my blonde curls.

"Baelfire. He wasn't always Baelfire, Ruby, remember?" I prodded her. Ruby seemed to think it over for a moment.

"Neal." She stated. The name brought back memories.

_Summer. It was hot. Ruby was visiting for the season, her mother wanted to create goodwill between her pack and ours. The two of us had taken an instant liking to one another, perhaps it was because we were so much like the wolves within ourselves. _

_We wandered. It was during this wandering that we came across the carnival. The Lost Boys Carnival Troupe. Teen boys ran the whole thing. Were they runaways? Or outcasts living on the edges of society?_

_They had games. Carnival games and rides. Food, we got sick from all the sweets. The haunted house. Then there was the magic show. That's when we saw him. Neal. He was just barely before the tipping point before manhood. Close to eighteen. Running a magic show. _

_It was real. Real magic. Where did he learn it? He used the magic, making a baby appear and disappear. All a part of the act. I grew curious. Was the baby theirs?_

"Em?" Ruby repeated for the fifth time. I came out of my daze. I shook my head.

"Where'd you go?_" _The brunette questioned me.

I took a deep breath as I met Ruby's blue-eyed gaze.

"If I tell you something, Rubes, you promise not to say anything?" I tested her anxiously. I needed to get this off my chest. I had to trust my best friend.

"Of course, Em. Best friends bond, remember?" Ruby replied, smiling earnestly. She reached out, placing a hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"You remember, that night, when we saw the magic show? The one where Neal made the baby disappear?" I began.

Ruby nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when I shook my head. I continued, "Well, after you left to return home…. I found the carnival again and I found the Lost Boys. It turned out the baby was a part of their troupe. He was so young, Ruby. Too young, you know? I couldn't bear the thought. He didn't have a real family. I managed to convince Neal, he was his caretaker…"

I gulped then. I was taking a dive. Ruby waited, patiently.

"I convinced him to give the baby to me, a boy. A baby boy. I took him home Ruby. That boy. His name, his name was Henry. The Lost Boys named him after the man that brought him to them."

I felt myself nearly choke up as I made the admission: "I turned him, Ruby. When he was too young to remember and just old enough to survive the transformation. His eyes? They were brown before I bit him. They got the green shade to them when I made him one of us. My parents, they made him family because I asked them to, but… my siblings never really accepted him."

Ruby just watched me through the entire confession, silently. I wiped my eyes. When had I started crying?

"I don't know how to tell him, Ruby. And, Regina, she just expects me to trust her but… How can I just trust her, just like that, you know? Not when we still have so much to tell each other, so much we don't know about one another." I told the other girl, my voice strained.

"Oh Ems." Ruby leaned across the gap between us and pulled me into a hug.

"You should really just tell him, you know? The kid is a lot more mature than you give him credit for. And even if he does get mad at you, he will get over it eventually. As for Regina…. Give her a chance? You never know if you don't try." Ruby informed me wisely. I chuckled despite the tears still flowing from my eyes. Ruby, ever the voice of reason when it came down to it.

I sighed.

"But what if she doesn't like what she sees once we… take that step, Ruby?" I questioned my friend. "I've done so many things… I have so many secrets. As for Henry, he'll want to know who his real family is. I'm not sure I could handle it, you know?"

Ruby had pulled back to watch me as I spoke. She nodded understandingly.

"Think it over Ems, but just know, Regina, she seems to want you more than I've ever seen her want anyone. I think she would be okay with whatever skeletons you have." Ruby assured me, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

I wiped my face and looked down at the watch on my wrist. _Crap. _8:00 p.m. already? I sighed.

"Ruby, I have that Alpha challenge with Graham tonight, don't I?" I huffed, running fingers through my curls again, exasperated. _Great. Just what I needed._

Ruby nodded grimly.

"You do indeed, Emma." She replied.

I stood abruptly then. I would need to clean up. I felt so out of sorts. How was I supposed to do this challenge when my mind was obviously going to be distracted? _It wasn't as if I even wanted to be Alpha in the first place, _I thought to myself. A thought I regretted immediately. I shouldn't feel that way. Not if I was to lead the pack.

Ruby simply followed as I made my way into my washroom and cleaned my face up. I gathered my nerves. I was so not in a good state of mind for a wolf fight. I turned away from the sink and walked over to my wardrobe. I sifted through clothing, searching for athletic wear. I found loose slip-on shoes. The reality was, when it came down to it, Graham and I would end up transforming and the clothing would be pointless.

I pulled on the loose pants and shirt. Black with a red lining. Sparring clothing, I assumed.

"You sure about this, Emma?" Ruby asked me, uncertain.

I tugged at the shirt. And pulled my blonde hair up into a tail.

"It's too late to back out now, isn't it?" I told her, willing myself to keep my nerves from showing. Ruby snorted. She wasn't convinced.

I made the challenge. I didn't back down from those. Not the first born of an Alpha.

I grabbed Ruby as I passed her, dragging her out with me.

"Where is this taking place anyways?" I inquired as we stepped out of my room. Ruby grabbed my arm and took the lead.

"Sparring room." She answered brighter than I felt. I pushed back all concerns. I had to focus.

Graham, Mulan and Will lounged in the Sparring Room when we arrived, well, Will lounged. Mulan and Graham ran through exercises and stretches. It seemed Graham was preparing for me. I watched him, warily. He wasn't taking this lightly, even if he didn't want the position anymore.

I glanced at Ruby who only gave me a shrug. She bobbed her head at a Sparring Ring, indicating I should probably get ready.

I began to stretch, doing my best to ease the tension I felt in my muscles, the nerves I felt in my core. I breathed steadily, attempting to clear my head. Pieces of my mind kept wandering toward Regina, to Henry. I huffed irritably and shook out my head. I couldn't be this distracted.

An alarm went off on someone's watch. Mulan's. She clapped her hands.

"Everyone! To the Sparring Ring!" She called out.

I shot a look to Ruby who mouthed a 'good luck' and walked toward the Sparring Ring. I followed, shaking my shoulders out. I cracked my neck for good measure.

I stepped into the ring just as Graham entered. We had both removed our shoes. Werewolves preferred to fight barefoot when we could. Mulan stood in the center. Ruby and Will stood on opposite ends, to watch. I wondered for a moment about Henry. What was he doing right about now? I shook the thought out of my head and turned my attention to Graham. He was my focus right now. I had to concentrate on defeating him. I eyed the collar around his neck. Unlike mine, it was gold instead of steel.

Mulan began to speak, explaining the rules, "Alright, three rounds. Round one is in human form, no biting, no death blows, all other forms of fighting styles known to each combatant are permitted, knocking each other out of the ring is a point in your favor, but the object of the challenge is to pin the other combatant. A pin is worth 25 points and the round is over. The second round is wolf transformation, biting is permitted, though no jugular shots. Pinning here is worth 30 points. The last round is the true challenge round. Any form, blow for blow. Pin to win, give it your all. Points in the end will be added up, and the winner will be based on that."

"Wolf-Mother be with each of you." With that blessing, Mulan bowed. She backed out of the ring. Ruby set off a bell that I hadn't noticed on a stand next to her.

Graham and I began to circle within the ring. We watched one another carefully for any sign of a twitch, neither wanting to be the first to strike. I realized them he might be too smart to move first. I twitched, luring him. He lunged forward, mistaking my muscle movement in my forearm for a possible leap with a punch. No way wouldn't I be that stupid. I slid to the side, following his misstep, hitting him in the side with my elbow, hard.

Graham's recovery was quick. I growled. Maybe his wolf ability included endurance? I dodged him as he thrust a shoulder at me. He came at me again, pushing me backward as punched. He may have been lean, but he was quick, strong. I jumped back again before I realized the danger. I was too close to the edge of the ring. My eyes widened. I was going to give him easy points at this rate.

He came at me again, and this time, I ducked and came up under him, growling, as I thrust up. It seemed Graham was going to attempt to push me out of the ring, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I twisted, grabbing his shirt just under the collarbone, and throwing him over to my side. He landed, just outside of the ring. One point for me, I thought grimly.

He got up, with a low growl, his eyes now glowing with that wolfish amber. I felt my wolf shiver in response. It seemed his Alpha was coming out.

Graham stepped back into the ring. We began to circle again. I stepped carefully. He lunged again, faster this time. I dodged him, just barely. He whipped around and grabbed my shoulder. I winced. Berserker, I realized. He got stronger once thrown down. I felt it then, as he shifted, too late, and he was too fast. He threw me over on my back. I twisted, scrambling to get back onto my feet. Graham gripped me by the waist, throwing me back down, before I knew what was happening, I found myself in a hold, my arms pinned behind my upper back. His knee, planted in lower back. The bell rung. I gritted my teeth against the pain of the pin he had just planted me in. He had won this round.

I needed to pin him before he could recover, I realized. Mulan spoke against the roar in my ears. I felt angry. I wasn't a berserker like him, but I wasn't going to go down easily. Not like this.

Graham let me up and I rolled over. Ruby walked over, giving me a hand. She handed me a bottle of water. I took it gratefully.

I shook out my arms. They wouldn't be sore for long. They healed quickly, as was my wolf ability. I felt the pain ease as I stood. Ruby walked with me over to where a set of robes waited. Transformation round. She held out the robe as I removed my clothing behind it. I called to my wolf.

The transformation wasn't as easy as it usually was. An unsettled mind never made for an easy transition. I felt the fur erupt along my skin, bones reshape into lupine form. I arched as I settled into myself. I was the wolf, but I felt… detached. I was still too distracted.

I growled. I needed the wolf to win. I turned toward Ruby and looked up at her through my wolf eyes. She was different from this view. I could see the essence of her wolf spirit coming off of her in waves. My senses wavered in and out. I inhaled. My sense of smell wasn't as strong as it was supposed to be. I wasn't fully melded.

I approached the ring, a sense of apprehension filling my stomach. I couldn't keep this up. Graham approached in his wolf-form, he wasn't big for a wolf. He was lean, his light brown coat didn't even make up for much of his lack of weight. I eyed him as I entered the ring, sizing him up. As a firstborn to an Alpha, I had the natural born size behind me. But I knew size didn't always matter.

I crouched, growling. He growled back, lowering his head. We circled again. Shifting into our stances. The bell went off. Graham snarled. This time, I didn't hesitate, I leapt to the side as he leapt forward. His jaws snapped shut on thin air. I slammed into his hindquarters, thrusting him with my weight. He fell back, then scrambled back up on his paws.

We circled again. I lunged this time, faking forward, then taking him in the side, he twisted in time, nearly turning me over into a pin, as I rolled out of the way and fought to get away from him a familiar scent reached my snout.

Apples. Apples and the faint hint of blood. Regina. Something inside of me settled. I growled as the wolf took over. I felt my wildness overcome my senses. Everything seemed to slow down, to become more acute.

Graham came at me again, I met him this time. We faced each other, snarling. I pushed, throwing my weight against him. His smaller frame buckled under my larger weight. He realized the problem too late. I threw him to the side as I pushed, then used my momentum as he landed. I followed up the move, coming up on him, to top him, pinning him. I growled, hackles raise into his face. He whined.

The bell rung, this time for me. I pulled off of Graham and slunk back out of the ring. Ruby held out a bowl of water. I drank from it eagerly.

Sensing her eyes on me, I turned to find Regina watching as I drank. She leaned against a rail used for stretching near the ring. Henry stood next to her. His expression was curious.

The look in her eyes was almost lustful. I shivered, even in wolf-form. She ran a finger over blood-red lips. I knew then I had to win. Not for me. For this strange creature that had somehow caught me, that was bringing out my more feral side.

I entered the ring once more, keeping my wolf-form. Graham was in human form. It seemed he didn't trust the size difference. I growled. Too bad. I would defeat him no matter what form he took on. I would be Alpha.

The bell rung again. This time we did not circle. I went in, straight for the kill, meeting Graham as he went in for a running grapple and I for a thrust with shoulder. He pushed me back. I snarled. Graham attempted to punch at me as I leapt at him. I dodged, coming up at him, biting into his shoulder. He gritted his teeth.

He hit me with his free arm as I latched on. I knew it was painful, but I needed to win. He began to bleed. I let go, jumping back just as he attempted to hit me again. He wouldn't want to use his other arm, I had made sure of that.

I went at him again, faking in for a tackle to his stomach and instead leaping over to his side. I slammed into him, throwing him off balance by slamming into his bad shoulder.

Graham groaned as he hit the ground. I had to finish this. He was pushing off the ground with his good arm, but before he could, I threw him off balance again, slamming my weight into him, pinning him with my forepaws. One of them digging into his bad shoulder. It was a harsh move, but it forced him down, the pain enough to remind him of who had just gotten the bite in.

The bell rung as I growled into Graham's face. He just stared at me, wide-eyed.

I shook my head as I stepped off of the wolf-man, attempting to clear my head. I felt too much like the wolf. My senses began to dull. I felt fuzzy.

Ruby held another bowl of water out for me. I drank from it greedily. Challenges were tiring and dehydrating.

A clapping brought my attention to Regina.

"Well done, wolves." The vampiress declared, a sarcastic smile plastered on her lips. It seemed she still held the mood from last night. I felt my ears flatten. I needed to fix this.

"I will assume we have a new Alpha?" Regina inquired, directing the question to Mulan, who nodded curtly.

Regina nodded. She snapped her fingers.

"Well then, come forward, Graham, Emma." She beckoned. I stalked forward warily. I didn't trust her mood. Not at this moment in time.

Graham came forward, his shoulder still bled, sluggishly. Regina beckoned him forward first.

"I think we should probably take care of this, hm?" She remarked, holding a hand over the wound. She whispered something and I felt the buzz of magic as she healed him. Graham sighed in relief as the wound closed up.

Regina pulled her hand from the wound and snapped at me, none too politely. I tossed my head at her, but went to her anyway. She raised a brow at me.

"Emma, you will know be the Alpha to this pack, as such you will now need to wear the symbol of its Alpha. The collar Graham wears. As Alpha, you will report directly to me for the pack's assignments. You will address all pack concerns directly to me. The pack is your responsibility. They may come to you with their problems, their ideas, their requests and you may relay them to me. If I call to you, you will answer my call immediately, no matter the hour. The pack comes before you, do you understand?"

I bobbed my head in a wolf's yes, then stepped forward, and placed myself before her. I held my head down, submissively as I offered myself to her, to the pack. I may have become Alpha now, but I was not ignorant. I knew the truth of who the true Alpha here was. My wolf knew.

Regina eyed me, the look on her face had turned momentarily surprised. She shook it off, then placed a hand on my collar. The buzz of magic grew around my throat. I felt the weight of steel disappear momentarily only to be replaced by the weight of gold.

I looked into her eyes. Holding her chocolate browns with my green. I willed her to see how I felt in that moment, to see that I was willing. That I wasn't running.

Regina pulled away. She turned to Henry.

"Come along, Henry. We still have a lesson to go through." She told him, her voice slightly tight, as if she were attempting to keep herself from saying other things.

I watched as Henry followed her out, my heart heavy. I had to fix this.

"Emma?" Ruby's voice cut through my thoughts.

I turned to look at the lanky brunette. She held my clothes out. I shook my head.

"Well, I'll bring them up sometime later, is that okay?" She confirmed with me. I bobbed my head and darted out. I made my way to my room in wolf-form.

I slipped inside and once in, I transformed back into my human shape. I trembled. I was the Alpha of a vampiress' pack now. What in Wolf-Mother's name?

I stood there for a moment longer, taking in deep breaths to calm myself before making my way to my bath. I need to clean up. I smelled of wolf-sweat.

It was as I was lounging around on my sofa that I felt the collar warm suddenly. I recognized as a call to Regina. I hurried out of my suite, feeling the collar, wondering if it would tell me where to go.

A pulling in my navel that probably had to do with the bond told me Regina's suite. I followed the urge. The doors opened instantly the moment I reached them, as if they sensed the one they were waiting for. I entered the room cautiously.

"If the doors open like that, it is usually because you are expected, Miss Swan-Chaser." Regina's voice called from a high backed chair near the fireplace. She seemed to be enjoying a glass of blood near the fire.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way toward her sitting area. I didn't sit this time. She hadn't permitted me to, and I wasn't about to risk her getting angry at me for assuming.

Regina turned her gaze to me as I stood before her. Her eyes roamed over me. I wore a blue blouse with gray slacks. I could've chosen a dress, but I hadn't wanted to wear one of them. I really wanted to shop for skinny jeans and leather jackets though. Maybe I could convince her sometime?

"Emma, I called you here because the full moon is coming up on us very soon. Within 3 days in fact…" Regina took a sip from her glass.

She eyed me carefully before she continued her next sentence, "And during the days around Wolf's Time, I take the pack to a cabin in the woods with two humans to attend."

I nodded. I felt am almost-glee fill my stomach. Fresh air soon? Heck yes!

Regina pursed her lips. She seemed to mull something over. She tapped the side of her glass before she made her decision.

She confessed, "Emma, these next few days… During the full moon, my thirst becomes too much. Unless I drink from a werewolf. I will not drink from those who aren't willing, so that leaves some of the others in the pack, but…"

Regina sighed, meeting my eyes. Her own still held that chocolate brown. I could see the honesty in them, the earnestness, there was desire underneath, but the reality was, she was trying to be real with me, without all of the lust.

"I don't want to have to drink from anyone else. I want you, Emma. I want you, like I've always wanted you. I'll do what I have to do to keep from…. becoming blood-crazed, but I'm still going to want you." She admitted softly, her eyes shining with the admission.

I bit my bottom lip. I had felt so much within myself clenching as she spoke. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Her scent filled my nose again. Apples and the faint hint of blood. I felt that feral sense climbing to the surface again. The wolf.

Fingertips tracing along my forearm brought me back.

"I know you have things on your mind, Emma. And I'm giving you your space, but… I would really like for you to give this a chance. To give me a chance. Trust me, Emma." She uttered softly. She was standing before me now. The words had been spoken into my ear. I felt near-hypnotized. I shuddered. I wanted to. So badly.

I opened my eyes, to find her, nose to nose with me. I gazed deep into her eyes, before my gaze faltered, flicking down to her lips. I drew in to kiss her-

Regina stepped back. She shook her head.

"I said I would give you your space, I am giving you your space." Regina told me regretfully.

"Think about it Miss Swan-Chaser. It may seem like I just want your blood, but it's more than that. It's _you_ that I want. The taste of your blood is just one of the ways for me to fill my thirst for you." Her words poured through me. They lit something inside of my belly on fire. I simply nodded against the tingles I felt along my spine.

As far as I knew she very nearly had me. I turned away, walking out of the room. I couldn't stay in her presence, lest I offer myself up right then and there. I hurried to my room and slammed the doors shut, leaning against them. I breathed heavily against the thought of the vampiress.

What was I going to do? I hadn't even told her about Henry yet…


	8. Chapter 8

**SO MANY VIDEOGAMES. SO LITTLE TIME. When we have jobs. -_- Anyways, Pokémon, Destiny DLC, Dragon Age Inquisition. It's like videogame insanity for me. I allocate time between my work schedule and all of the gaming. (what? next to writing, videogames are my next great love, okay?)**

* * *

I sat in the back of a black sedan two days later, Henry between Regina and myself. A human male drove the vehicle. Henry chattered on and on as we rode, I only half-listened, my mind drawn toward the vampiress on his other side.

Regina looked gorgeous in a figure-hugging red dress and knee-length coat. I had nearly tripped over my own jaw when I she had come down the stairs attired as she was. She wore sunglasses, we had left shortly in the early afternoon. I wondered at her ability to come out during the daylight.

Taking my chance during a pause in Henry's chatter I asked Regina about it, "How is it you can walk in the daylight?"

Regina met my eyes and gave me a wry look.

"Why Miss Swan-Chaser, magic of course." She answered, her mouth twisting into a sarcastic smirk.

I rolled my eyes. Of course. She wouldn't just give me a straight answer. Our last interaction had not gone over so smoothly, how could I expect her to be any more receptive to my inquiries? My honest desire to want to know things about her?

I frowned, remembering the events of the night before.

_It had been a rather uneventful evening. I was bored and getting anxious. Wolf's Time was close, which meant a pack run and the nighttime transformation at moonrise. It meant high emotions, tensions, and heightened senses. I would also be leading the pack on its nightly moonlit run for the first time. I hoped it would go well._

_There was Regina to think of, as well. She complicated matters. Her need, her desire for Wolf's blood. I knew she would need to feed, but did she really need it so direct, from the source? I frowned. It was a question that pulled at me, that ticked at me for the rest of the day. _

_Eventually, I gave up on doing anything else, leaving the sparring room where I had just finished a training session with Mulan in an attempt to get my mind of things. It was pointless. I still had questions. I still had to know. _

_I made my way to her room, dodging vampires as I hurried through the passageway. Upon reaching her door, I hesitated. Was she even inside? What if she was in the middle of something? A meeting or a discussion or a bath? I shook the image that entered my head at that last thought. __**Pervert. **__I thought to myself._

_I took a deep breathe and exhaled, then knocked. My stomach fluttered with nerves. Regina probably didn't want to see me. _

_Just as I turned away to leave, I heard her voice call through the door, "Enter, and make it quick!" _

_I shook off my nerves and opened the door, stepping through, warily. Regina stood just inside of her bedroom doorway, wrapped up in a bathrobe. Her hair was wet, a drop of water trailed down, from her hairline, along her neck, until it disappeared into the robe. I felt my eyes involuntarily follow the drop, and I almost couldn't believe the chances. _

_I swallowed as I met Regina's gaze. She raised a brow at me._

"_Is there something you __**wanted**__, Miss Swan-Chaser?" She emphasized the word, 'wanted' so seductively, I almost felt a reply come off my tongue instantly. I held it back. She was playing with me. I couldn't let this conversation turn that way, lest she draw back again. _

_I bit my lip and looked down, away, anywhere but her. I wouldn't be able to focus if I kept looking at her like that. Knowing that just beneath that robe lay soft, pale olive skin that could make me half-crazy with desire. _

"_Yes… I had some questions. A question, really, I was just…perhaps you could answer it?" I became flustered as I voiced my reason for being there. I felt myself blush. What the hell? __**I don't blush. **__I thought to myself. _

_I looked up to see Regina regarding me, carefully. _

"_Well, what is it?" She inquired slowly, as if I might scare easily._

_I looked away as I posed the question, I wasn't sure if I was quite ready for the answer._

"_Your thirst, on the full moon, is it so bad that you must have it from the source? And uhm…. What does it feel like?" I asked quietly. I felt my cheeks redden. I hadn't meant to really ask the last part, but I couldn't help but wonder about it, and now that I was there, maybe it didn't hurt to ask?_

_The sound of soft, inhumanly quick padding told me Regina had crossed the room. Delicate fingers lifted my chin. I met her eyes, the chocolate in their color almost enough to make me want to melt into them. _

"_Emma, I need you to understand. From the moment I turned on that full Autumn moon, I was not just cursed as a vampire. I was cursed by my first taste being a werewolf. I have needs that are stronger than most vampires now because of it. If I had first tasted a witch, I would have a strong desire for magical blood. But it was you I tasted, and you, I will always lust for. Blood, body, and possibly more." Regina told me, so softly, intimately. I felt my stomach flutter, the nerves along my skin became electric with each soft utterance. _

_I wrapped fingers around the wrist of the arm that still held my chin. I held Regina's gaze for several long moments, soaking in the moment, the earnest truth with which she had spoken. I nodded, and stepped back. _

_Regina dropped her hand to her side. The expression on her face became blank. I think she hurt, with my action. I reached out, to comfort, but it was too late. Damage was done. _

"_I promise, Regina, I… I just need time, and I will be ready, to tell you everything, okay?" I told the vampiress, who only nodded in reply, refusing to meet my gaze. _

_I turned away. Regina spoke again as I opened the door to exit. I paused, listening, "Miss Swan-Chaser? As for your other question, it depends on the vampire and the person they are biting. The feelings they wish to invoke in the other. If the vampire wants their feed to feel pain, they will feel pain. If they want them to feel ecstasy, however…." _

_I felt my heart hammer at the thought, what all could she make me feel, given the chance? I closed the door and fled to my rooms, to bathe and change, dinner would be in an hour._

I returned my mind to the present. Regina played a game with Henry, the two of them attempting to stay busy along the ride to this cabin we were headed toward.

"Do you think we could go swimming while out at the cabin, Regina?" Henry asked abruptly as we turned down a side road, mountains in view all around us.

Regina smiled, rather sweetly at the boy, the expression looked so… human on her face. She smoothed a wrinkle on his shirt.

"That would depend on the pack my boy, particularly your Alpha as she runs the show. You would have to talk to her. Besides that, day walks expend quite the amount of magic for me, imagine what a day _swim _might do." Regina said to him, she glanced at me as she spoke. I think she meant something in particular by that look. Did she want me to tell him we would go?

"Maybe a night-swim? During the Pack Run?" Henry suggested. He turns to look at me hopefully. "Can we, pleeeassse?"

I glared at the vampiress behind him. Didn't she know that wet fur was smelly and a nuisance? Even if our inner wolves didn't mind it, we still had to make our way back to the cabin, wet and we would probably get muddy on the way home.

I frowned at Henry. "I don't know Hen, do you know how messy wet wolf is? What if Ruby decides to tackle someone into the dirt?"

Henry giggled at the thought.

"We could always have the humans put some towels out, what do you think, Regina?" He turned back to the vampiress as he asked her.

The way Regina looked at Henry. It was so full of warmth. I had a feeling she would give him anything he wanted. All he had to do was ask.

"I am agreeable to it, Henry. Let Emma decide and we will go from there, yes?" She told him sweetly. The look she gave me was rather dark, daring me to say no.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. Of course. Now any disappointment could be directed at me.

"Alright Henry. We can do it." I gave in reluctantly.

Henry smiled widely, throwing an arm over me in the back of the sedan.

"Thanks Em!" He exclaimed happily. He hugged me as well as he could in the backseat of a car

The sedan slowed as we reached a valley encircled by mountains on three sides. A lake came into view with a rather large, more-like-small-retreat-than-cabin, at its edge. The structure was partially stone. _Probably had a crypt underneath_, I thought.

We pulled to a stop in a circular paved stone road in front of the cabin. The human driver hurried out of his seat as we unbuckled and I found my door being held open to step out. I sighed at the gesture, but nodded my thanks at the thrall. Henry followed me out, as well as Regina.

Two other cars, one an suv, the other another sedan pulled up behind us. Will, Graham and two human thralls climbed out of the suv while Ruby, Mulan and Ariel climbed out of the sedan. The humans made fast work, all of them converging on the suv which held our luggage for the 4 days we would be here.

I looked around. The lake beyond the cabin reflected the sky, clouds crawled across its surface. Trees and mountains met my eyes in the surrounding area. I breathed in deep, enjoying the freshness of it all, the cleanness of the air. The air of the vampire lair could be so stifling at times.

Henry tugged at my shirt, bringing my attention to the course of action everyone else was currently engaged in; following the humans into the cabin. They seemed to be leading everyone to their rooms within. I followed as a human led first Henry, then myself into a room. I noticed it seemed to be on the farthest side of the house, on the second floor. I turned to the human.

"Is there any particular reason I am to be roomed here?" I questioned him.

The human stared at me blankly.

"This is the room I was told to assign you to. I was not aware of any particular reasons for the placement." He replied in that controlled monotonous voice.

I frowned.

"And by whom were these assignments directed?" I fished. I had a feeling I knew. I wanted to be sure.

"The Mistress." He told me so matter-of-factly as if it couldn't be anyone else.

I growled at this.

"And where is her vampiressness to be settled in?" I felt ready to raise my hackles. She spoke of wanting me, yet here we were, in a cabin on a lake, and I was pretty sure I was on the furthest side of the house, away from everyone else.

The human seemed to struggle for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not to answer me. When I snarled at him, he spoke, "She is on the other end of the cabin on this floor."

I gritted my teeth, annoyance seeping into my skin. Regina wanted me as far from her as possible. For someone who said she wanted me, I was sure getting mixed signals.

I sent the human away, and paced. I needed to calm down. Was it really her fault things were happening this way? I still hadn't told her about Henry, something that was really holding me back from giving in to her. I glared at myself in a standing mirror in the corner. I was probably giving her mixed signals myself.

_I should just get it over with, _I thought to myself. I needed to just have some steel and toughen up and tell her. I also needed to confront her about this situation. Why would she put me on the other end of the house? I growled and ran fingers through my blonde hair.

Dammit. I hurried out my room and swiftly made my way to the other end of the cabin. I slammed open the door without ceremony. I felt in such a mess of emotion. It was probably a bad idea to confront our issues before the full moon.

Regina stood inside of the room, the look on her face was one of pure surprise. She quickly masked that with anger.

"Miss Swan-Chaser! I don't know what your pack was like, but we don't go around slamming doors and barging into rooms around here!" She hissed at me indignantly.

I frowned at her and crossed my arms.

"We do when I have questions and I demand answers. Why is my room on the other end of the cabin?" I demanded of her, I don't know why it bothered me so much. We were on other ends of the lair, why should the cabin be different?

"Miss Swan-Chaser, I did not think you would care. After all, it won't be your blood I drink from tonight. I did not think you would want to be close to the possible effects of what another might feel as they are bitten." Regina replied to me coolly.

I stepped back. I felt as though she had just punched me in the gut. The thought of someone else… I couldn't let myself fathom it. I growled.

"I told you, I just needed time, Regina. If you think doing something like this will force me to come to you, it won't work." I told her, my voice rose as I talked. I was growing angrier.

"I cannot just stave off my thirst until you are ready, Miss Swan-Chaser. You cannot expect me to do that. Particularly when I am so used to fulfilling it. I must feed, or I will lose myself." Regina almost seemed to plead by the end of her argument. She looked desperate.

I felt something twist inside of myself. Why couldn't I just tell her? Why did I just give in to anger instead?

I turned away and ran, ripping at my clothing. Some of it would be damaged, but I no longer cared. I needed to run as not a human, but a wolf, to clear my head.

I fled the house in full wolf-form. I burst out into the trees, letting my emotions drive me far into the woods. I just needed to run. I breathed in the air. I let go of everything I felt. I had too much. I had anger, fear, the lust, the desire, Regina, the passion, it had happened so fast.

I ran far from her. From Henry. From thoughts of Baelfire. I ran until I felt I had nothing left. I let the wolf become everything. I let her will lead me on, past trees, beyond a bear, across rocks.

Eventually, I noticed the turning of the sky. Sunset was on the horizon. I needed to return to the cabin. The pack would be ready for a run.

I made my way back, sniffing out my path to get myself through the woods. I reached the cabin just as the sun began to fall below the horizon. The rest of the pack stood on the porch, waiting.

They were silent. Each of them simply gave a look of some kind of acceptance that I was indeed there. I yipped at them.

Ruby laughed while Graham threw his arms up in the air.

"We'll hold on there, girl, we'll get going in a moment, Mulan, let a human know to tell Regina that Emma returned and we're going on our run." Graham directed in his accent. "The rest of us will change form."

With that, Mulan hurried away and the rest stepped into the cabin to change. They all came back out shortly, two large black wolves, one light brown, the red-streaked brown of Ruby and a smaller, barely pup-like wolf came tumbling out of the cabin. Henry. His fur was gray.

I snorted at him. He was terribly cute. Still a near-pup in wolf years. I hoped he could keep up.

I howled and turned away and began to run, slowly. I had noticed a few trails on my run perhaps from previous Pack Runs. I followed them now, into the woods, letting them lead me to places the others knew, cutting through trees, I circled the pack around a clearing, up along rocks. I took my pack around the lake, up a trail and to where I found a rock outcropping that served as an overlook. I stopped us there and began to howl.

I let the wildness set in. Like a balm to my spirit, my soul, I felt everything that had bothered me ebb away. I felt clearer. Less clouded by all of the extra worries I had carried before. I could tell Regina. I didn't know the outcome, but how could I know if I didn't tell her?

As for giving in to her, I still wasn't sure, but I knew I wanted to. I wanted to be hers, and maybe someday, she could be mine. I howled out all of these feelings until my wolf-form'a throat became raw with the effort. I led the pack down from the overlook and toward the lake for a drink.

We drank until we were sufficiently hydrated then I began the return run to the cabin, leading the pack around the lake again, and across a forest clearing, scattering deer as we passed through. Perhaps a hunt would be in order at some point? I led them back to the edge of the road leading up the retreat and we slowed. I glanced back, counting, everyone was accounted for. Even little Henry who had kept up well with the pack. I could have smiled at the thought. He was a strong kid. Enough to make me proud.

We entered the cabin, each of us making our way into the cabin, I made my way up to Regina's room. It couldn't wait. Not anymore.

I turned at her door, groaning with the effort. The full moon made the change less comfortable. The night of it, all of us would be forcibly changed and unable to change back until dawn. I pushed open the door, knocking as I turned the knob.

Regina stood from the chaise lounge she had been seated on when I had entered.

"Miss Swan-Chaser, what are you-?" I cut her off as I used my wolf speed to cross the room to her and draw her in, pressing my lips to hers. I don't know which of us moaned, honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it was me. I missed the taste of her.

I pulled back, gripping her biceps. I rested my forehead against hers. I knew I was naked, but I didn't care. Perhaps if this went the way I wanted it to, it wouldn't matter.

"Regina, I want to be yours, okay? I don't want you to- to drink from another, not like that. Not when it could be so intimate, alright?" I admitted to her, holding her gaze as I spoke. I needed her to understand, to see that I meant it.

Regina nodded her head against mine. Then she kissed me. It was a kiss so full of passion, so full of _need_ that I felt my knees go weak.

"W-wait." I gasped.

Regina pulled back and looked into my eyes questioningly.

"I do have something, something I have to tell you, before-," I began, but was cut off as Regina rested fingers against my lip.

"Emma, whatever it is, we can deal with it, just let me feel you." She whispered to me urgently. She pulled at silk robe she wore, drawing it back to pull it off.

I couldn't believe the sight that met my eyes. Regina wore some of the most seductive dark red lingerie I had ever seen in my life. I felt my arousal shoot straight into my core.

"Do you always wear this when you feed?" I heard myself say out loud. I winced inwardly at my stupidity. I shouldn't ask a question I might not like the answer to.

Regina shook her head. "Emma. If you don't want this. You don't have to. I- I will try to hold off, if I have to. But I, I wanted to have at least something from you, so I was going to come to you, even if you didn't come to me."

I felt something inside of myself melt at her admission. I had gone so long protecting myself. I had no idea why.

I reached out and slid fingers along her shoulders, reveling in the feel of her skin. I took her by the shoulders and drew her in, pressing my lips to hers as hard as I could. I slipped a tongue into her mouth as she moaned, plundering, exploring, tasting.

Regina felt so right in my arms. I backed her towards the chaise. I pressed her down and ran hands down her sides, back up, along lace-covered breasts. She whimpered below me. I could almost feel her need. It came off of her in waves, wrapping around us, filling the air with tension, lust, passion.

I pressed my pelvic bone into hers and felt hers rise to meet mine. I moaned at the feeling of her cloth-covered sex meeting mine and knew I would need more, she would need more.

"Regina." I murmured into her ear.

"Emma?" She gasped.

"I want you to come for me, really hard, then you can have me, Regina, you can have all that you want." I promised her quietly.

Regina groaned. Her hands ran through my curls, she pulled me into a kiss, hard and deep and our tongues met, languidly. The language they spoke now one of a craving that had begun so long ago. She ran those fingers down my back as I ran a finger over the front of the laced bra she wore. I had felt a frontal clasp as my hands wandered the material.

I unclasped the bit at the front and let the piece of cloth fall open, leaving her breasts open for my exploration. I ran hands along their sides, letting my fingers tickle along the areas I knew to be sensitive from wearing the lingerie.

Regina's moans and gasps pushed me on as I teased and played. I kissed my way down her neck, nipping, licking and swirling my tongue over where I found her gasps to be loudest. I ran fingers along the hem of her lace panties and I felt the need growing in me. I was partially drawing this out for her, and partially for what I knew was to come.

I jerked down suddenly, dropping my mouth to her breast, engulfing a nipple in my mouth and the sounds she made at this point were downright maddening. Regina's skin felt burning cold, as if she had icy hot applied to the surface. I became concerned and snapped up, staring at her. Regina writhed, her need had taken over. She grabbed at my head and held it to her breast.

"D-don't stop." She moaned. Regina's voice was all husk and I had a feeling her fangs were drawing out by the way her mouth sounded as if something were in the way of her speech.

I pressed my mouth to her skin and Regina groaned. I switched sides as my hands played with the lace covering her sex. Gripping the material, I slid the cloth down as I made my way down her abdomen. I traced around her navel with my tongue before I continued my way down.

Regina lifted her legs as I pulled the lace off and dropped it off to the side. I ran hands up her ankles, along her thighs, until I was faced with her arousal, wet, slick, and the scent coming off strong and sweet to my heightened senses. I moaned. I felt my own need growing. I parted her thighs as I slid in, sliding my tongue up the length of her sex. Her hips bucked as she slid fingers tightly into my hair.

I began to lick, along, Regina's sex and up around her clit. I began a rhythm in tandem with her hips, pressing a hand to her abdomen to keep her from throwing me from my place between her legs. I suckled on her clit as she grew more erratic, losing herself to the feeling of what I was doing to her. I slid two fingers in as she came closer and closer to her high. She held on to my head with one hand now, the other gripped at the head of the lounge, as if she were trying to hold on to reality.

Regina nearly screamed as she reached her high, the feeling of her clamping around my fingers sending satisfaction and arousal straight to my lower parts. I felt her wetness coat my fingers as her thighs clamped my head, muffling sound briefly.

Then I was released as she went limp. Her skin was cooler, but that need still came off in waves. I crawled up her body as I slid fingers from within her core, Regina shuddered beneath me.

She held her eyes closed as she breathed in heavily.

"Regina." I called to her, quietly.

She shook her head.

"Regina, look at me." I demanded, a little more strongly now.

Regina opened her eyes. I held my breath for the barest of minutes. They were black with desire but the irises were ringed such a bright crimson red, I knew she had to be fighting the bloodlust with everything she had.

I ran a thumb beneath her eyelid. Then I looked to her mouth. The tips of fangs peeked out from her lips. Regina was breathing so heavily, as if she struggled for each breath.

I looked into her eyes again. I shuddered under the weight of her gaze. It was such an attentive look. One of not just want or need, but of a predator looking at prey.

I sat up in her lap.

"If you want me, I'm yours. Take me." I whispered, determination edging my voice. I drew back my blonde hair and held out my neck.

Regina sat up tentatively. She drew an arm along my back and the other she used to grip at the wrist of the arm holding my hair back. She seemed to measure my pulse. She ran fingers along my arm, up to my shoulder and she felt along my neck until she was just over my pulse.

I held her gaze so steadily throughout the whole act, my body had reacted with need, wetness pooling at my core. I shifted in her lap. The tension of the moment and my arousal was making it hard for me to sit still.

Regina ran fingers down my chest, my abdomen and straight to my core, upon feeling the wetness there, she grinned, her vampiress fangs now on full display. I felt more arousal course through me.

"It seems someone is ready for this." She declared through a mouth slightly hindered By the extended bones.

Regina leaned forward and placed her lips against my throat. I gasped as I felt her teeth graze the skin. Her fingers teased my sex as she licked at my pulse. Was she readying me, or herself in anticipation?

I gave a groan, then I was calling out nonsense as her teeth pierced into my skin. She was sliding fingers into me at this point and I nearly passed out at the sensations she suddenly created as she began to draw on my blood.

Warmth, comforting and strong filled me as she held me to her. I felt my nerves catching on fire as my pelvic muscles seemed to go taut with a filling sensation. She was filling me without having to fill me, her fingers were all that were buried in my core. Regina sucked and I cried out as a sensation of pure ecstasy hit my nerve centers. It seemed to pulse from my spine to my fingertips, my toes. I curled as I met her fingers in a final thrust, my body clamping then exploding before everything spun and went dark. The sensations were just too much.

I woke up in her arms not too long after. She lay with me held against her. She had somehow moved us to the bed.

"Regina?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" She answered just as softly.

"Henry, he's not my brother. He's my… I turned him." I confessed quietly.

"I just wanted you know, in case if you have any of those weird memory dream things, and he comes up in them." I continued quietly. I yawned, was I tired because of that ridiculous orgasm she had given me? I smiled stupidly.

Regina pressed lips to my forehead. She ran hands up and down my back soothingly.

"We can talk more tomorrow, Emma. Rest now." She told me as I felt myself start to drift off again. I nodded and I passed out.

Little did I know, it was the first time that Regina had been able to quench her thirst entirely….


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I know this chapter is incredibly short compared to some of my other chapters, but if I had to name this chapter it would be something like, 'Turning Point'. The next chapters are going to get crazy. **

* * *

I stirred in my sleep, my body felt slightly sore, but not unpleasantly so. I opened my eyes as a throb in my neck reminded me of the events of the night before.

_I had been bitten by a vampire. _I thought wonderously. A throb between my legs told me of the arousal I felt at the thought. A muttering at my back and warm breath along my spine, the arms wrapped just below my breasts alerted me to the vampiress' location.

I shivered, shifting in Regina's arms. She wrapped her arms tighter around me and snuggled deeper into my back. She murmured in her sleep. I stopped my squirming, listening intently.

"He-nry… hhuh?" She babbled against my skin.

Henry? What was she seeing? I had to wonder. I knew she had to be dreaming from my own memories. I hoped it was nothing to terrible, nothing that would make her stop wanting me.

Then she _giggled. _I felt my eyes widen and my spine chilled at the sound. I had never imagined I would hear such an innocent, child-like sound come from Regina. I shuddered and squirmed against her hold. I needed to see her face. To watch her expressions as she dreamt on.

I managed to roll over in her arms until I faced her. She wore a look of pure serenity at this point. Suddenly, the look turned feral, even with her eyes closed in sleep. She began to stir against me, to grip at my back. I grew nervous watching her. Was she seeing through the eyes of myself as a wolf? Then she growled, low, and husky in her throat and I suddenly felt my own wolf responding in kind.

I felt wetness pooling between my legs. I rubbed my thighs together, seeking to relieve myself of the sudden arousal I felt there, at my clit. I growled.

Regina gasped and her eyes flew open. She gripped my shoulders and turned us over, landing on top. The look in her eyes had become wild and feral, enough to rival any wolf's. She held my gaze for a moment, her brown eyes full of wonder and lust, before her lips were smashing against my own.

I moaned at the contact. How could I ever live without this? She felt so amazing, the way she could touch me.

Regina ran fingers along my sides, leaving fire in their wake and ground her pelvis into mine. I pulled back from her mouth, panting. What had she seen that had brought this out in her?

I reached out and slipped a hand into her brunette hair. We watched one another, chests heaving. Then she was grinding and gripping my breasts with both hands, her pelvis meeting mine just right, the friction creating shocks of electricity from my core to the rest of my body. I gasped as Regina pressed lips against my pulse point where she had bitten me. I moaned and thrashed as she tongued and sucked, but didn't bite. She merely laved at where she had taken her fill of me, marking me.

"R-Regina!" I called out, into the air, unable to contain my desire as I grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her mouth to mine. I slipped my tongue into her mouth as she gasped. My tongue met hers, licking and intertwining as we ground into each other. I growled low in my throat as I thrust my hips up with more force, seeking more friction. Regina must have realized then, what I wanted as she ran a hand down my chest, through my slick folds and plunged two fingers into me.

I cried out. I writhed and thrust against her hand, seeking the sweet oblivion I knew myself to be throttling toward. I dragged a hand down her shoulder and inward toward her center that we might come together. As I frantically rode myself out, attempting to hold my pace, I slid fingers through Regina's folds and into her center, our mouths parted as we both moaned aloud. She was so wet for me.

"Em-maaa!" Regina cried, and I felt myself shuddering beneath her at the sound, my insides clenching, my core clenching around her fingers. I jerked as I reached my peak, and I held on as I attempted to bring Regina to the same, riding out the waves of the orgasm that was bursting from my core.

Finally, she reached her high, her core clenching around my fingers as she cried out above me. She collapsed against me, clinging to me as we breathed heavily in the aftermath.

I brushed her hair back behind her ear, lifting her jaw to look into her chocolate eyes. I felt my wolf calling to me, it desired something. I ignored it, as I held her gaze. I pressed lips to Regina's in a slow, languid kiss.

We pulled back as a knock sounded at the door. Regina glared in its direction.

"What is it?" She called, none too happy about the disturbance.

"Mistress, Master Henry is wondering if you might know where Miss Emma is located? She was not in her room this morning." The voice of the human, Ariel breached the wood.

I fought back the smile that tugged at my lips as Regina turned a raised brow in my direction before answering, "She is currently keeping me company and will be joining the others before they take their run."

I couldn't hide my grin any longer then. She glared as Ariel stammered her apologies from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes mistress, I will relay such to the boy. Immediately. Apologies for interrupting." With that, Ariel could be heard scuffling away, as quickly as possible.

I placed palms possessively around the globes of Regina's buttocks. She arched into my grip as I leaned up and tugged her bottom lip into my mouth, biting, sucking, then _moaning _as she pressed into me. I really could not get enough of her.

Regina pulled back and ran pale olive fingertips over my temple. The look on her face expressed tenderness, but her eyes, they hid the hunger that lay beneath. I shivered beneath that gaze, knowing I would never get enough of it, and she would never get enough of me.

"Emma?" Regina whispered.

"Yes?" I answered, just as quietly, as tenderly as she spoke to me. A light tension filled the air, something in her pulled at me, dragging me deeper in, pulling me closer to her.

"I don't want anyone else…." Regina whispered it so softly, if not for my wolf hearing, I probably would not have heard her.

She continued, "All I have ever wanted is you. And… After last night…. Emma, I now know, that you feel much the same. I won't push you. I know things, about werewolves and choosing their mates, but just know, when you are ready, I'll be here."

I felt my mouth go dry at the realization of what she had meant by that statement. My ears roared as blood rushed to my head. My wolf fought to the surface, fought to take control, to lay claim to what it believed already belonged to us, but I tamped it down, fighting the desire to do just that. I wasn't ready. Not yet. I had to be entirely sure if Regina would be always be mine. No matter whatever may occur.

Instead of answering, I surged up and pressed lips to hers. I wrapped arms around her and held her to me for several long moments, kissing her, caressing her and breathing her in to steady my nerves. Regina wanted me to claim her just as she had claimed me.

Regina nuzzled against my cheek.

"It's going to be sundown in another hour. We should probably bathe before you head out with the others." She spoke into my ear.

I sighed at the contact. Grumbling, I replied to her suggestion, "Well, alright, but just so you know, bathing with someone, the other wolves might still pick up your scent on me no matter what soaps we use or how much we scrub."

Regina grinned wickedly.

"Why, dear, that's the idea."

I shook my head at her as she pushed herself out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, naked. I leapt up after her with a grin.

We lay in the bath for quite some time, enjoying the peace that we were getting together.

Regina was the one to break the quiet first, as she posed the question, "Henry… He's really not your brother?"

I paused, mid-process in soaping up her arms.

"Y-yes… Someone had given him to a carnival troupe by the name of the Lost Boys as a babe…. And, I don't know, I wanted him. So I asked for him." I answered, resuming my ministrations along her skin.

Regina hummed in approval to my caresses. She spoke again, "I saw a memory of you speaking to that boy, Baelfire. I'm glad he gave him to you. A carnival is no place for a baby to be raised."

I pursed my lips at the memory. I had said just that to Baelfire at the time, offering Henry a stable home, good food, proper upbringing and a family. I knew what the price of that would be, the turning, but still, I made the offer. Something about him had called to me.

"Emma?" Regina interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied before I could fall too deeply into my own musings. I really did think too much sometimes.

"I think, even if I weren't a vampire, I would still want you somehow." Regina confessed.

I smiled and tugged Regina closer to me. She turned her head toward me as I lay my chin on her shoulder. I pressed a kiss to her lips. Yep, definitely not something I could live without, not anymore.

Nearly sundown and I hurried out to meet the rest of the pack for our run. I wore only a robe, clothing would be pointless as all werewolves would be forcibly changed at sundown with the full moon. Regina followed at a slower pace. She would wait behind as we took to the night.

Henry awaited me at the front entry to the cabin. He looked eager and excited.

"Emma!" He exclaimed.

"Henry." I answered, with a grin. This kid was full of the energy of a wolf pup.

"About that swim…?" He let the question hang in the air, waiting for me to say something.

I smiled.

"I'll think about it while we're on the run." I let him know as I ruffled his hair.

Henry nodded, not even caring just this once to even fix what I had mussed up on his head. Then he turned around and bounded out of the doors, hurrying down the steps. The others waited with the human thralls. They were ready to take our robes once we dropped them in our transformations.

Graham gave me a nod of approval as he saw me. Will winked and Ruby gave me what was best described as a wolf-whistle. It was Mulan that surprised me by actually saying anything.

"Looks like the vampiress finally got her taste." She called out, smirking.

I glared at the other wolf.

"And what if she did?" I managed to sass back.

Mulan grinned. The sun fell behind the trees. The clock was ticking. Everything seemed to slow to my wolf-senses, heightened by the full moon.

Time suddenly stood still, as everything took a turn for the worst...


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: What? Don't lookit me like that! Between work and a serious videogaming addiction (DAI, Destiny, Pokemon, Fantasy Life, etc...) next to the fact that I've been modifying a robot for the last three months, it's rough, I have too many hobbies. In fact, my robot looks like c-3p0 in the first StarWars when young Anakin built him. He's nekkid. I need to put a shiny body on him. Anyways, onward with the story. I already have the next several chapters outlined, I just have to write! Hence, la problema!**

* * *

It all seemed to happen in slow motion and all at once.

The sun fell below the horizon. A loud screeching echoed from the trees, as the full moon's rose in the night's sky. Henry was thrust between Graham, Will and Ruby as we transformed, the screeching setting us on alert.

Vampires came at us from the forest using their super-speeds, they flew down from the second balcony of the cabin, from all around. Where had they been hiding all of this time? Where had they come from? Who did they belong to?

Chaos ensued as the wolves as my pack were attacked and fought back. The human thralls scattered as wolves and vampires went at it, Regina threw herself into the fray, fire held in her hands.

I growled as I fell into my wolf-form, a vampire came at me, a blade outstretched in his arms. He was ready for a fight. He struck at me and I dodged, just barely, the metal singing through the air. I felt a ringing come off of the weapon. He came at me again, swinging the weapon in an arc, the weapon just making the slightest of contact across my foreleg. A burning sensation poured into the cut. I jumped back with a snarl and a howl. _Silver_, I realized.

I would need to stay away from the blade with everything I had.

I dived out of the way of the blade as the vampire struck at me again. I would not be defeated by something like silver. He swung and I felt a sting as a cut landed along my side. I snarled in response. A howl came from somewhere behind me. I could not be distracted. I zeroed in my focus.

I lunged at the vampire, avoiding a thrust from his silver sword. I went straight for where arm met torso on the inside of his sword arm with my teeth, tearing into his flesh. His sword fell with a _clang!_ I growled as I held on and he attempted to claw at my fur, his nails sharpened, but futile in his attempts.

Teeth met teeth as I tore through his arm. I swept away from him. I tossed my head, releasing my jaw. It flew away, torn from its socket.

I surveyed the chaos. The vampire I had been fighting lay on the ground, groaning, holding his stump of an arm. Regina fought two vampires, wielding fire in her hands. Graham and Will fought off a group of vampires with Mulan at their backs. Where were Ruby and Henry?

A howl, the same one from before. _Ruby_, I realized. I looked for her. I found her with Henry, surrounded by at least five vampires. She was injured. She wasn't going to be able to handle them. We were too outnumbered.

A flash of light. The source, I would never have believed it if I had not seen it. _Regina_. She wielded it like a tiny beam of sunlight, streaming it from her hands toward the two vampires she faced, destroyed them with its intensity. _How? _She turned it on the vampires closest to her, the ones surrounding Graham, Will and Mulan, destroying two more before she collapsed in a heap. It must have worn her out to use such powerful magic. Magic a vampire should have been incapable of using.

Will, Mulan and Graham broke through the vampires that surrounded them. I rushed toward Ruby and Henry, but I wasn't fast enough. The vampires grabbed them. Henry howled, struggling. He really was a pup as I watched them grab him. A vampire taunted me, turning back to wave and smirk before using speed even I couldn't match to rush away with him. I chased after them, but it just wasn't enough. These ones were just too fast, and used jumps to get away.

I attempted to follow a scent but couldn't catch on one. I howled. I cried out, desperately. Henry. Henry. Ruby. They were taken. How could they be taken? How had this happened?!

My throat became raw and I stopped howling as it became harder and harder to push the sound out. I made my way back to the cabin, drinking water from a stream on the way. Will and Graham waited at the entrance as I approached.

Graham spoke up in wolf's speak as I approached, _Regina is inside. The other human thralls caught a traitor. They're holding her as we speak. _

_Traitor? _I wondered. _Who could possibly betray us?_

_Just go inside and you'll see. _Will remarked.

I nodded at him and made my way into the cabin. Mulan sat beside a high-backed chair. She leaned, wearily against the arm of the seat. Pale-olive fingers stroke absentmindedly through her dark fur. I padded over to the other side of the chair. The sight that met my eyes was not exactly what I was expecting.

Ariel kneeled between the other two human thralls Regina had brought along for the trip. Her red hair was a mess, a bruise was spreading across her cheekbone. One of the human thralls must have left it there when they were apprehending her.

Regina began to speak up from the seat beside me. I glanced at her. Her eyes were cold with rage. I felt my hackles want to raise, the hair on the back of my neck stood as I began to arch my back. My wolf instincts were catching up to me as my wolf responded to the feeling that my Alpha was distressed.

"_Ariel._ Of all the humans. I never thought you would betray me. Or could be capable. How? _Why?" _Regina questioned, a hard-edge to her voice.

The redhead merely bowed her head in response. I snarled. If Regina wanted answers she was going to get them, if I had to rip a limb from this imbecilic traitor of a human just to get those answers.

The light touch of Regina's fingers in my fur brought my attention to the vampiress. I looked to her. Her eyes held a look that told me to let her handle it. I whimpered, but dropped my head in acknowledgement. She had the voice right now, I should let her take the lead.

Regina returned her attention to the human girl kneeling before her.

"Look at me." Her voice had turned melodic. Ariel resisted, fought to keep her head down.

"Look at me." Regina insisted. This time, one of the human thralls forced her head up by pulling her head back, yanking on her hair. Ariel squeezed her eyes shut.

Regina stood. She towered over the human. Her voice grew more melodic, more dangerous.

"Open your eyes." She commanded in that tone.

Ariel gasped as she lost control, unable to fight the vampiric command.

Regina glared down into the redhead's eyes. She bore into her gaze.

"Now, you will tell me, how and why you have betrayed me when I have done so much for you, Ariel." She ordered.

Ariel's eyes watered. She struggled as if she fought to keep from speaking the words surfacing next, "He- he made me do it. I wanted to save him! To save my Erik! If I wanted him back safe, I had to do it! I didn't have a choice! I was forced to do it!"

Regina drew back. She eyed Ariel, like a predator watching prey. Her eyes were that dark red color.

"Who, Ariel?" She asked, her voice barely above an urgent whisper.

"Rumplestiltskin." Fell from Ariel's lips instantly.

Regina stepped back, as though she had been pushed. Ariel's eyes rolled back as she promptly fainted. A human thrall beside her bent down and felt her pulse.

"Mistress, she is alive, but just barely." The thrall told Regina, his voice lost in that hypnotized daze.

Regina nodded.

"Monitor her for the rest of the night. Take turns in shifts, you and Abby here. Put her in one of the cots down in one of the cells in the basement. We'll see to her tomorrow afternoon if she awakens." Regina directed the man. "Notify me immediately if she gets worse."

The human bowed his head. He and the other human woman maneuvered around to pick up Ariel from the floor. They lifted her and carried her from the room.

Regina breathed out a sigh. Her shoulders slumped in exhaustion. I whined. She turned to look at me.

"Oh, Emma…. What are we going to do?" She whispered, clearly distressed.

I glanced at Mulan. She bobbed her head. She understood my gesture. She turned away to leave as I padded my way over to the brunette. I butted my head against her hip. Regina ran fingers though my fur, seeking comfort.

I knew only one thing. I wasn't going to rest until I had Ruby and Henry back. No matter what I had to do.

Regina kneeled. Running her hands through my white fur. She wrapped her arms around me. I don't know why this seemed to affect her so much. Was it the stress? Was it the loss of Henry? Ruby? I knew why it bothered me. Perhaps it was the blood bond? I couldn't ask until I had my other form's voice.

I nuzzled against her shoulder as sunlight began to filter into the cabin. I felt my fur falling away, my bones jerking, crunching, aching and arching as I changed forms. I groaned as I felt my body adjust to its other side. My limbs, naked, human, not-quite-frail. Regina wrapped her arms tighter around me. Pulled me closer.

"Emma?" She murmured into my shoulder.

"Yes, Regina?" I whispered back.

"We will get them back, won't we?" Regina questioned me from around my shoulders.

"No matter what it takes." I told her softly, but determined in my words. Henry was mine. And Ruby was my packmate. I would have them back.

"Regina?" I whispered.

"Yes?" Regina answered.

"Ariel is probably not going to awaken for some time, if she does awaken, and… We should probably get some rest… We're going to have to come up with a plan." I sighed. I was exhausted. Regina nodded against my shoulder. The way she leaned her weight against me told me of her own exhaustion. I leaned back and pressed hands against the sides of her face.

Tears pooled at the edges of her chocolate eyes. Regina looked far more tired than I had ever seen her look. I pressed my lips to first one temple then the other. She closed her eyes as the tears ran.

"Regina?" I asked, softly. "What is it?"

Regina shook her head. She pressed her lips against mine.

"I'm just… So tired. Some magics do that to me." Regina told me, quietly. She swiped at her eyes.

"You mean like, light magic?" I wondered.

Regina nodded. She avoided my gaze. I reached out and ran fingers along her jaw, bringing her eyes back to meet my own.

"How?" I asked, I needed to know. "How can you, a vampire, use light magic?"

Regina shook her head.

"I-I'm not sure. Magic is emotion. It can be dark or light based on what drives it. Mine has been mostly light ever since I started the pack." She told me. "It's why I can use it to walk in the sun for periods of time, or wield it like I did tonight…."

I nodded. I understood. Perhaps it was the whole camaraderie within the pack, the sense of family, belonging that created that ability combined with the blood bond. It wasn't too much to wrap my head around, really.

I stood, abruptly, stretching.

"We need to rest, Regina." I told the vampiress. I held out my hand, palm outstretched.

Regina eyed my hand, she placed her hand in mine and stood. She leaned against me as we made our way upstairs and into her room within the cabin. I felt my heart pang as I caught the fading scent of Ruby as I passed her now empty room. We would begin the hunt soon.

Regina and fell into the bed without ceremony. We faced one another. I gazed into her eyes, caressing her face as she wrapped an arm around my waist. Slowly, we began to fall asleep as the sun rose in the sky. We would awake at dusk.

Later, that afternoon, I stretched to find the bed beside me empty. I sat up in alarm. After the events of last night, I was on high alert.

"Regina?" I called.

When no answer came, I felt my heart rate increase. I jumped out of bed and pulled on the robe I found laid out on the lounge that had to have been put there while we had been sleeping. I sniffed out the air, attempting to catch on Regina's scent. Nothing, of course not. A vampire could cover their tracks with magic or death. Or blood, decay, whatever horrible means suited them.

I growled. I did not like feeling so out of sorts shortly after waking up. I listened for any indication of movements. I stomped over to the bathroom and flung the door open. It was empty. I shook my head.

_Take a breath, _I told myself. I was stressing for nothing. She had to be okay.

I brushed my teeth. Brushed out my hair and hurried out of my room. No point in pulling on clothing when we would be going through the change once more tonight, whther we wanted it or not.

I hurried down the steps and nearly barreled into Mulan.

"Woah, hey. What's the hurry, warrior?" The other wolf-woman wondered as she caught me before I could crash into her.

I slowed down, catching my breath as I took a moment to talk to the other wolf.

"Sorry, Mulan." I apologized. "Have you seen Regina?"

Mulan gave me a tiny crooked smile. "That bad, huh?"

I merely stared at her, giving her no answer in response. Mulan's smirk only widened.

"She's down in the kitchen, preparing dinner before we head out. Says we'll need it after last night."

Mulan frowned at that last sentence. She crossed her arms looking away.

"I think she might be a little hungry herself though." She told me.

My eyes widened at the implication. She was a vampire. And she did have needs. After all that had happened the evening before, we had been to exhausted but now…. I pursed my lips.

"Alright, well… I will definitely be sure to check on that." I told Mulan awkwardly.

Mulan nodded absentmindedly. She stepped out of my way and continued upstairs. I watched her go, thinking. Was she warning me in a way? Or simply letting me know so that I might, I don't know…. Feed the vampiress? I shivered at the implication.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Regina stood at a counter, her back turned to me. She carved at a large slab of meat. She wore an apron and a pair of long gloves. She also wore tight-fitting jeans and what would probably turn out to be a button-up shirt. I nearly moaned at the sight. This woman was a sinful sight in nearly anything.

I slipped in behind her and pressed against her back. I moved brown hair to one side of her neck, away from the shoulder I placed my chin upon.

"Hey." I spoke into her ear before placing a kiss on her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist. This felt good.

Regina hummed contentedly. "Hey."

I nuzzled into her shoulder, breathing in her scent before I spoke up again, "So I woke up and somebody wasn't in bed with me…"

Regina set down the carving knife she was using as I pressed my mouth against her neck, then my tongue, my teeth.

"I-I know…." Regina began to trail off. I distracted her before she could continue, running my hands up her abdomen, to grip her shirt just below her breasts. She gasped. Okay. So maybe the vampiress wasn't the only one with needs. Maybe I had them too.

"Emma. W-what are you-?" Regina exhaled, her breathe coming out hard as I ripped at her shirt, pulling it loose. Buttons flew everywhere. Into the meat, onto the counter, bouncing around the kitchen floor. Regina gripped at the counter.

I felt my wolf roaring through me. I felt its feral need coursing in my veins. It wanted to protect and to convey its need, its desire for this person. This one being. The vampiress who was fast becoming my one, my only, my _mate. _

The need to claim Regina overwhelmed me as her exposed shoulder came into view. Her shirt fell, draped against her upper arm. I pressed my lips reverently against her skin. I lavished attention along her shoulder, her neck. I nuzzled against her jaw, fight against the wolf's desires that were surfacing within me.

"Regina." I murmured into her ear.

"Hmm?" Came Regina's reply. From the cold-heat emanating off of her skin, I had a feeling she wasn't entirely able to speak coherently.

My voice broke as I spoke again, "Regina, will you be my mate?"

Regina whimpered in response. I returned my attention to her shoulder lavishing kisses to the skin. I nipped at it. I wanted to do so much more. I felt that pull in my belly, in my heart, in my wolf.

Regina clawed at the back of my head.

"Claim me already." She demanded, her voice laced with desire and heat. I felt wetness pooling at my core.

I growled in response as I let go of control. The wolf in me burst through, I felt my canines grow, the teeth elongating, my jaw becoming wolf-like. I wasn't gentle. Not at all, as I bit into her shoulder. Regina cried out as I bit into her skin. I bit just hard enough to leave my mark, to scar her forever and always as she had done me. Blood spilled into my mouth. Her blood met my tongue. I licked it up as I pulled out my jaw out, careful, so as not to rip away. I felt the my mouth return to its normal shape. I watched as the skin healed, but not fully, leaving a shiny, wolf's-bite scar. I ran fingers over the skin as Regina twitched, her knuckles white as she gripped at the counter, hard.

"Regina?" I whispered, suddenly anxious. Had this been to soon?

Suddenly, the vampiress whipped around. She gripped my shirt, pulling me in for a hard teeth-gnashing kiss. I groaned. This woman would be the death of me.

Regina slipped her hands onto the inside of the robe I wore. She gripped at my backside, tugging me into her. I groped at her breasts, slipping a hand into her open shirt. I ran a thumb over nipple as she held our kiss.

I gasped as I pulled back, panting for air. I gazed into her eyes to find them laced with not just desire but something more. And it nearly terrified me. I felt my heart race at the thought of what it was. My stomach filled with butterflies, warmth flooded my core, my chest, it filled me from head to toe. It was such a heady sensation.

Regina leaned her head against mine. She still held onto my ass, but she no longer seemed to driven to devour me.

She exhaled, her eyes rich with that same heady emotion. That need, that want, that more than unnamable desire.

"Emma, I think- I think, I could be… I could be falling for you." Regina confessed to me.

I slid a hand into her brown curls. We were so doing this backwards, weren't we?

"I know, Regina. I feel the same." I felt my traitorously truthful mouth reply. I closed my eyes at the admission. I felt my knees go weak. I was more afraid than she could ever know.

"It's okay, Emma." Regina reassured me. She squeezed at my buttocks. "Open your eyes."

I shook my head. I didn't want her to see the weakness I was feeling in this moment. The vulnerability.

"Emma, please." Came her plea. Then as she fondled at me, I suddenly gasped. My eyes popped open as I glared at the vampiress.

She smirked at me, evilly. I continued to glare. I crossed my arms. What a trick!

"Oh, don't be like that, Emma. It's okay, you know. It's okay to feel." Regina told me, before she nipped playfully at my jaw.

I attempted to resist her. It only seemed to spur her on. We had gone through so many emotions I the last 24 hours, and now I stood here, being playfully seduced by a vampiress I had just claimed. Regina kissed and nipped along my jaw and neck until she came onto a stop at my pulse point.

She relished her attention there. She laved and kissed and nipped, preparing me. I only threw my head out and to the side. I knew what she needed.

Regina pulled back and looked up into my eyes. The look int them told me what she wanted; she was asking for permission. I nodded, quickly. Then she was back at my neck, and I felt her, nuzzling as she prepared herself.

Sharpness, and then, warmth. No, not only warmth. Happiness, admiration, joy, fulfillment. Desire. Lust, then… That other thing. That one thing we hadn't quite spoken out loud but I was beginning to feel it, to see it in her eyes. It probably had been there from the beginning. I moaned as it overwhelmed me. It flooded my senses, filling me from head to toe. My knees buckled unable to support me, but Regina held me upright in her arms. Regina pulled at the blood in my veins, then I cried out as she sent a filling sensation straight into my core. I cried out as she gave me the sensation of an orgasm without having touched any part of me other than what she already held. I shook as the wave of it passed through me and she held on, her teeth still sunk into my neck.

She gave another suck and I felt myself losing it. I wasn't sure if I could hold on to my consciousness for any longer. Then with a slurping sound she pulled away. She licked her lips as she leaned back against the counter. I whimpered at the sight.

I attempted to step away from Regina but found myself too weak to do so. Regina held on to me.

"Emma. Stay with me." Regina insisted, softly. "I'll take care of you."

I nodded. Then I leaned against the brunette for support, no longer caring if I looked weak or vulnerable. In my current state, she had made me that way.

"I think, we're going to have to pass on that Pack Run tonight." I told her, nuzzling into her chest, weakly.

Regina nodded above my head.

"It would probably be for the best." She agreed. "We still have to play good vampire, bad wolf with that damned human, anyway."

I growled, low in my chest. I wish I could forget about that. That the night before had only been some terrible dream.

"Yeah, we do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: You guys are amazing. I do apologize for the long periods between chapters at times. Also, thanks for the reviews, they help a gal out when life gets rough. To the lovely reviewer who made my day in French, "j'ecris pour vous." (I love other languages.) You seriously brightened a bad day. (Somebody, brighten my day in German or Spanish, next, I love it.) Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

I followed behind Regina, now in wolf-form. The sun had set and the rest of the pack were to simply take guard around the cabin rather than the usual pack run. Tonight I would be with Regina while she interrogated Ariel to find out what more we could get out of her in information.

We entered the basement. Well. Dungeons, more like. I felt a desire to roll my eyes surge through me. _Of course, vampires would have a dungeon in a cabin_, I thought to myself. I kept at a distance as I stayed behind Regina. Her heels clicked on stone flooring as we made our way beyond cell after cell until finally, we reached the end of the basement.

Ariel kneeled in the center of the cell, the two other human thralls stood at her shoulders. Her clothing had been changed for a simple shirt and loose sweats. It seemed Regina had stripped her serving status within her household. The redhead's hair hung ragged, falling around her face as she stared at the ground before her knees.

With a flick, Regina opened the cell with her magic and led the way in. I settled at her back as she stood before the young woman kneeling at the center.

"Give me a reason not to bleed you to my cold heart's content, _Ariel_." Regina's voice came out dark, smooth, and cool. She was barely containing her rage. I felt the hairs stand at the back of my neck.

Ariel shivered under the weight of Regina's words.

"Please, Mistress. I didn't have a choice. R-rumple-," she was cut off as Regina hissed. I growled.

"That name will _not _be uttered in this household. Particularly after a _traitor _has been uncovered. For all I know, you're spelled so that he will hear all conversations once you have said his name!" Regina ground out toward the woman kneeling at her feet.

Ariel hung her head even further. Regina stepped back.

"It's true, isn't it?" The vampiress uttered, quietly.

Ariel nodded.

"He took my Erik, and threatened to turn him, if I didn't do as he wished. He put a spell on me. If I speak his name three times, he can hear whatever I hear. It was how he learned as much as he did. In a vampire household, hardly anyone notices humans unless they need their blood." Ariel confessed.

Regina watched her silently. Only I saw it coming before she did it. In one swift move, she grabbed Ariel up from the floor and held her up by the neck.

"I should have noticed you before now. How did I not detect the magic laid upon you? How did I not smell the difference; that you weren't taking to the 'enthralling' as the others have?" Regina snarled as she held the woman by the throat like a rag doll.

Ariel gasped for breath. I whined as I watched. Sensing her vital signs were building rapidly to a crescendo. Regina released her grip. Ariel fell to the floor with a light thud.

She hacked and coughed for several moments, attempting to catch her breath. I watched as she attempted to gather herself before she spoke again.

"R-his Lordship, became particularly interested in Henry. I didn't tell him much about him, just that you seemed taken by him. I don't know why he wanted him. Only that he eventually wanted to know when the next pack run would be." Ariel gulped between sentences as she spoke, her voice came out raspy. Her neck was beginning to bruise. I sighed.

Regina huffed.

"I'm still not sure if you have yet given me a good enough reason not to kill you." She told the woman coldly.

Ariel's eyes widened.

"Mistress! I promise you, I would never have done this had my Erik not been put into danger. He is my love, forever and true. That is why the enthralling didn't work so well! But, I can still help get Master Henry and Ruby back! I know my way around his lordship's estate." Ariel babbled in panic. I could hear her heart racing in her chest. She was really trying to save her skin.

I stepped up to Regina and nosed her palm. She looked down at me. Her eyes softened. They had been glittering with rage. She patted my muzzle.

"What do you say, Emma? Should we let her live?" Regina conferred with me, softly. I whined as I nuzzled into her palm. I nodded in Ariel's direction.

Regina sighed impatiently. "Very well. It seems Ariel, that today, I will be sparing your life. If you try to escape, I will kill you. Do not mistake my mercy for weakness. My wolves here could have easily torn you apart last night."

Ariel nodded quickly, her eyes wide.

"I, yes. Thank you."

"Do not thank me. If not for this wolf here, you would be dead." Regina stated with finality. She turned away from the kneeling woman and stepped out of the cell. I turned to glare at Ariel before I followed after Regina, tail held proudly in the air.

Regina led us through the cabin and out onto a balcony. The moon rose high overhead, it was the day after the full moon. Mulan and Will patrolled the grounds. I watched them for many moments before Regina interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, Emma, what will we do?" She whispered.

I padded over to settle beside her. Leaning my weight against her hip, I rubbed my head against her stomach. Regina stroked my head, then behind my ear absentmindedly.

Mulan passed below us and gave a bark. _All is well. _She told me through wolf-speak.

I barked back in the affirmative. Regina watched me for several long moments.

"I need the sun to come up already, Emma." The brunette whispered huskily. "I need you, _so_ _much_."

I growled. I felt feral need growing within me. Too bad she was not wolf. I fought myself. The wolf couldn't claim her. It was beast. An animal. All wrong.

Regina watched as I struggled. Her eyes had hardened, growing lustful, ringed with that red color. Something within her beckoned to me. I felt my wolf-form loosening. I shuddered. My body literally _ached_ to be with this creature. I just didn't hold the right form.

I began to growl and whimper and snarl as the pain increased. I felt myself fighting the phase of the moon. I needed to be with this woman. I couldn't stay in this form to do that. I howled as the pain became too much, my bones forming, reforming, fur falling away, re-growing. The last thing I saw before I blacked out were Regina's eyes, widened in both awe and lust.

I awoke, in my human form, naked, hands stroking down my back. Regina had moved me to the chaise lounge within her room. I moaned as her hands reached a particularly sensitive spot just above my tailbone.

"Wha-what happened?" I grunted, Regina had decided to squeeze at my butt checks just as I had spoken.

"It seems that your, well…. My need for you, caused you to break the phases of the moon and to force yourself to change forms." Regina informed me, her head tucked under my chin.

I frowned.

"But that's…. Only elders can do that, and even then, they have to be really powerful…" I told Regina, as I mulled over possible reasons for how and why I could have force changed like that.

Regina paused in her movements. "Have you never heard the story of the Wolf and the Human that fell in love?"

I rolled over to look at Regina incredulously.

"Well, I did as a child… but that's just a tale. There's no way…" I trailed off in thought as Regina raised a brow at me.

"You're a werewolf, in a relationship with a vampiress witch and you want to say an old story isn't real?" Regina teased.

I drew a finger down her throat. She was just as naked as I was. It seemed that after I had changed forms, Regina had chosen to shed her clothing. Her eyes fluttered shut. She cleared her throat.

"You were saying?" I smirked.

Regina's eyes shot open. She caught my wrist and moved so swiftly I barely registered the movement. She straddled my waist as she held my wrist above my head.

Chocolate brown eyes gazed down into mine.

"I was saying, that there is an old story about a wolf changing form for a a girl he fell in love with. But if we're going to be distracting…."

Regina ground her pelvis into mine. I groaned as arousal shot through my core at the contact. _Damn._

Her lips were on mine in an instant, crushing against me. She plundered with her tongue. Her other hand found my other wrist. I soon found it too pinned above my head. I didn't fight her. She was too damn hot at the moment.

She swiped her tongue across the roof of my mouth and I felt myself arch beneath her. I could feel her smiling as she pressed against me. She pulled away, fluttering kisses along my cheekbone before she reached my earlobe, which she nibbled and laved attention on. I felt tingling starting to curl my toes as I gasped below her. I tugged a little. I wanted to touch her so badly.

"Hmm… I don't think so. In fact, Emma, I'm going to try a little something different tonight. Are you willing to go with it?" Regina husked seductively into my ear. I shuddered at the sound. My body was beginning to fire with so much arousal, it would overwhelm me soon.

I nodded.

"Yes." I managed to gasp as Regina snaked a tongue over her mark along my neck. I nearly orgasmed right then, just knowing what she could do to me.

Regina grinned, showing her full set of teeth, including fangs.

"My Emma, you look positively ready to _eat._ I think I'm just going to hold off for a while though." She tutted.

I growled.

"Do you always play with your food?" I questioned.

Regina smirked, before diving in to take a single nipple into her mouth. I gasped at the contact as she licked, flicked, sucked, and bit. She switched sides and I arched beneath her.

"Mmm-more." I hummed. I needed more. I wanted so badly to touch her.

Then Regina leaned up, to slide her body against mine, she was doing all of this, holding onto my wrists.

"Emma, I'm going to use magic to give you a male appendage. Is that okay with you?" Regina asked me, her voice just above a whisper in my ear.

I turned my head to look her in the eyes.

"You can do that?" I wondered, slightly shocked.

Regina smiled. She waved a hand. A purple cloud of magic appeared around my pelvic area as I watched. A light tugging sensation came with it and as the magic disappeared, a rather erect, seven-inch medium girth penis now sat where my clitoris would be. I felt my jaw go slack.

"Does it-? Can it-?" I wondered in awe. Regina let go of my wrist and reached down and stroked it. I moaned as the sensation of her stroking it hit me. It was different than stroking my clitoris. More direct, but slightly the same. It still set off similar nerves.

"Fuck. Regina. We have to do this." I demanded. I had to try this, at least this once.

Regina smiled coyly before kissing my deeply. I rubbed against her as her tongue slid against mine. I could feel the male appendage, the cock as it slid against her thigh, her slit. She was wet. I groaned into her mouth.

Regina rubbed herself against me. Her slit was rubbing against my appendage and I felt my eyes rolling in the back of my head. I knew I had to be inside of her. I gripped her shoulders to push at her. That's when it happened.

Regina snapped into command and took control. She flicked her wrists and I suddenly found my wrists bound by magic above my head. I growled. Not fair.

Regina smirked against my lips.

"Impatient, aren't we?" She husked against my lips. I hummed in response.

She ran hands along my breasts, down my sides, until she gripped my hips. Then she pulled back, until she sat back upon abdomen. I could feel the cock sliding against her buttocks. I lifted my pelvis a little in need.

Regina smiled evilly. She lifted herself until she hovered just above the appendage. I growled at the sight.

"Now Emma, what do we say?" She asked me.

I whimpered in need. I wanted her so badly to just slide down onto it so we could do this. I wanted to know the feeling already.

"Please, Regina, just do it." I demanded.

"Ah, that doesn't sound like what I'm looking for." She teased. She just barely ran her slit over the tip. I groaned in response. I was beginning to feel feverish.

"Please, Regina, ride me." I begged.

Regina raised an eyebrow at me, she slid just the head in. I glared her, then gasped as I felt her squeeze, the muscles in her pelvis clamping around the appendage were making all blood rush to the head. She so had this.

"Please make me come." I whispered.

And with that, she slid her full weight down until her pelvis met my own. Two moans filled the air as we both adjusted to the sensations we felt. Hers, the sensation of being filled, mine the sensation of being inside of her like this. It felt, different, wonderful, not quite like fingers, but oh so different.

She began to slide up and down, her hips riding, writhing as she took her pleasure from me. I could only watch as she bit her lip. Her eyes closed.

"R-." I gasped.

She clenched around the appendage. Her hand reached for her own breasts. Massaging, tweaking them as she rode harder, faster. I could feel the thing coming closer to the edge. I was going to come at this rate.

"Regina, look at me." I pushed out, breathily. Her eyes snapped open. Chocolate was slightly marred by red lust. Regina began to lean forward. I fought against the desire to come as I held her eyes. As her walls clamped around my cock it got harder and harder not to do. I groaned as sensations became overwhelming. I wasn't going to be able to stop it.

Regina's movements became more frantic. She snapped her fingers and my wrists came loose. I immediately crashed forward, bringing my lips smashing into hers. Regina pulled back and sank her teeth into my neck. I nearly screamed as I came.

I could feel what she felt and what I felt. Her walls clamped around the appendage. I could feel the sensation of fullness, the gushing of her orgasm. The rushing, soaking, warmth I usually felt after I came, and the lightness, the high, the heat she felt after she came. It was the only warmth she knew. I held on as she drew that warmth from me before she let go.

Regina leaned against me as cradled her in my arms. We both breathed heavily against one another. She flicked a wrist and with a wishing of purple magic, the male appendage was gone. I slid a hand beneath her jaw, drawing her to look into my eyes.

"Let's save that for when we want to exhaust each other." I told the brunette, almost laughing.

Regina chuckled. "And maybe we should use a silencing spell on whatever room we use it in."

"That too." I laughed.

With that, the two of us fell back onto the chaise, falling into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

**Next time on The WolfTamer:**

**Regina and the Pack return to the lair to find that a small handful of her own vampires have had an uprising. Emma has a meeting with her mother. Is it time to make an alliance with her old pack? Would the WhiteWolves be willing to make an alliance with a vampire and her pack? Tune in to find out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mes Excuses! Lo Siento! Entschuldigung! My younger brother broke my laptop cord. I had to wait to get a new one. I am so sorry it took so long! It was awful. And honestly, I can't live without a laptop. To the French fan who keeps leaving me such pretty words, please, make an account, or follow me on Tumblr so that we may speak! Je desire vous parler. S'il vous plait. And to the lovely german reviewer, gern geschehen. It made me very happy that you're enjoying some of the smut. ON WITH THE STORY!**

We rode in a kind of contemplative silence as we made our return to the lair. Regina's hand never left mine as we sat in the back of the car. The car felt empty without the presence of Henry. I felt a kind of heaviness fill me at thoughts of him. What could be happening to him? What was that vampire lord doing to him? Was he okay? Was he being harmed?

Regina squeezed my hand. I looked over into her brown eyes, darkened in the shadows of the car. She gave me what looked to be a comforting expression. It only came off as a sad smile. I reached out to caress her cheek.

_I can hear you. _I nearly gasped, hearing her in my mind.

_What? _I thought to her.

_It's the bond. _She thought to me. Before looking down at our hands. Our skin-to-skin contact.

I looked down at our joined hands, then met her eyes again.

_You mean, the blood bond? _I thought to her.

She shook her head. _More than that. It's… from me biting you and you..._

_Oh. _I felt my eyes widen and my face heated up. Claiming her. I had claimed her and now… we were connected more than ever before.

She leaned against me. _He'll be okay. Whatever it is Rumplestiltskin wants. We'll get him back. If we have to take down his entire household, we will get him back. _

I felt my wolf stirring at her words. She sounded so determined. Even within my own mind.

I nodded, even as I leaned against her.

The ride back continued in comforting silence as the human thrall drove us on toward the lair. We would be arriving any minute now.

The car slowing told us we had reached our destination, bringing us out of our quiet reverie. (Regina shook me awake. I had nodded off a bit.) She gave me a tiny smirk as I merely returned the look with a single raised brow. The opening of her car door brought us out of our stare-down. The human that had been driving us held a hand out to Regina. She took it as she climbed out.

I followed as I clambered out of the back of the car. Doors slammed all around as the rest of the pack, -what was left of it, anyway- climbed out of the other car. The human thralls hurried over to the trunk of the other car and opened it up. They dragged a tied up Ariel out of the back. They would escort her in behind us.

I nodded to Graham and the rest. Regina, Mulan and I made our way to the elevator. Graham, Will and the human thralls would take the stairs.

We stepped into the elevator and Regina pressed the button that would take us to the lair. I felt a weight settle in my gut. Something felt… off.

"Mulan?" I looked at the other wolf. She was sniffing the air.

"Yes?" She answered, suddenly she became alert, her stance settling into defensive. She stood in front of Regina and placed her feet so that she would be balanced.

"You feel it too, then?" I asked her.

"I smell it." She told me, as she grew more on edge. The elevator reached its stop.

I held my nose to the air and inhale deeply as the doors opened.

The scent that met my nose was strong. Before, just a hint of blood could be detected, but now… I could detect the coppery taint of blood mixed in with death and decay. Rot. The hair on the back of my neck stood. I knew once we entered the lair, we might not like what we would see.

"Regina, stay back." I ordered, not looking back as I stepped out of the elevator. The passageway beyond the doors was empty. The lights overhead flickered on and off. Some of the lighting hung loose from its fixtures. I walked cautiously down the passageway.

A chill passed through me. What happened here? I continued forward until I reached the grand hall. The sight that met my eyes was not one I was expecting. Vampires lay upon the floor. Blood pooled around them. The chandelier that had once hung from the ceiling lay shattered upon the floor.

I stepped forward when-

A hand at the small of my made me whirl around and tackle the bearer of the hand to the ground. Animal instinct had one hand at the person's throat, the other pinning them. Human instinct had me realizing that brown irises ringed with red stared up at me.

My heart beat fast in my chest and it took me several deep breathes to bring myself back down to normal. I felt lust burning deep within myself as her pupils were blown wide with the same. Now was not the time.

"I thought I told you to wait." I told the brunette as I pushed myself up off of her. She stood and dusted herself off.

I glared at Mulan who shrugged.

"I can't tell her what to do. She's tough." The other wolf replied unapologetically.

I shook my head.

Regina looked around at the destruction around the hall. She entered upon the chaos of the leftover chaos of whatever took place here. Her booted heels crushed glass as she stepped around bodies.

"Looks like the betrayal of my household extends far beyond Ariel." She sighed after several moments of examining bodies.

"Regina?" I urged her to continue.

"This looks to be some of my more loyal subjects." She told me as she turned away from a vampire. I looked closely at the body. Ser Fedro. The vampire that had been admonishing Henry when I had first arrived.

"He wasn't always the most agreeable man, but…. Ser Fedro was most loyal to me." Regina whispered.

"He was one of the first." She told me almost regretfully.

I nodded. We trailed throughout the rest of the lair looking for more bodies. The rest of the pack met us on the second floor at the top of the stairs.

"Looks like there has been quite the battle. We found quite the number of bodies. Humans. All drained." Graham informed us with his accent. I grimaced at the thought. Damned traitors. Not only had they killed off part of the household, but they drained Regina's thralls in the process. I felt sick at the thought. All those humans.

"Look for any survivors. Check the upper levels. Look in the rooms." Regina directed.

"Emma. Come." Regina beckoned to me. I followed her without question. She led me as the rest of the pack went their separate ways. Some down to the first level, some to spread out to the upper levels.

I followed as Regina led me to her suite. Her doors looked untouched, though a number of piles of ash littered the passageway before it. The wall surrounding the door was charred.

"This door is enchanted. Only I and those I permit may come through. If anyone else may try they would get burned via light magic." Regina informed me.

I attempted to hold down my comment on the piles of ash before the door. It seemed a few unfortunates had attempted to get through the enchantments.

Regina pressed a hand to the carving of the hand holding an apple on the door, whispering. Light filtered from the apple and along the carvings, the doors swung open as the carvings lit up entirely.

"After fighting off attempted breaches like that, it would've attacked even me, without the proper spell." She told me as we passed through.

Her suite seemed to be untouched. Everything seemed to be in place from our last visit there. Regina glanced over the room.

"Just because the enchantment seems unbroken doesn't mean someone didn't find a way through." She thought aloud.

She walked around, examining every inch, ensuring everything was there. I watched as she went over everything piece by piece, keeping alert for every sound, every scent that passed my senses. She entered and exited each room, searching and ensuring everything was in its place. She seemed to be using not just her sight, but her every sense, vampiric and magical to investigate.

Regina frowned.

"It seems everything is here." She declared, as she reached the end of her investigation. She sighed as she stood in the middle of the room, between the bar and her lounge area. She turned to face me with a slight look of bewilderment.

"Come here." I held my arms out.

Regina smiled and sauntered over toward me. She let me pull her into my embrace, wrapping her arms around my waist. We stood like that for several moments as I stroked her hair.

"We can't stay here, can we?" I whispered.

Regina inhaled sharply.

"No. We can't. It's definitely not safe anymore." She replied as she nuzzled into my throat. A light shiver went up my spine. I nuzzled against her.

"Where can we go?" I wondered to her. The lair had been breached. The cabin. Where would we be safe?

Regina sighed. She let go of my waist. I felt a slight loss as she pulled away, and turned from me. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I… might know of a place…" Regina spoke hesitantly. She turned on her heel to face me. Her expression showed a mixture of foreboding and memories of bitter sorrow. I felt my heart clench in my chest. What could it be that was bringing back such memories?

"Regina?" I asked, softly. I wasn't too sure about this place if it could upset her by simply thinking about it.

Dark brown eyes met mine, they were ringed with red again, anger. An anger, deep seated in pain. I longed to reach out to her then, to hold her and comfort her.

Regina shook her head.

"Follow me."

She turned away and led me toward the spiral staircase. I followed as she led me up to the second level, the bookcases lining the walls. She walked toward the center of the bookcases and caressed the spine of one, very heavy looking tome.

The bookcase shook and then, I felt the floor beneath my feet _turning._ I looked over at the brunette in awe. A hidden room.

As we slid into place into the room beyond the bookcase, Regina stepped back and turned, grasping my arm. She pulled me with her, waving a hand. The room lit up, stones and torches filling with light.

Objects and books, I had to assume were all magical in nature filled the room. An alchemy set puffed and boiled off to the side, the solutions and various other bits within distilling over time. Magic glowed in the walls, in the tables, along every object.

I sneezed. Werewolves were very sensitive to magic when in such concentrated amounts.

Regina met my eyes with a wry grin. I shook my head.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"My magical study. This is where I would bring Henry when we would have our lessons." Regina told me softly.

"It is also where I keep the one thing that will allow us to get where we need to go. The place where we will be safe from… Rumple." She continued.

I bit my lip.

"Show me." I commanded.

Regina complied, leading me toward the back of the room, where a tall, object, the width of a person, and the height of six feet stood, covered by a cloth that was heavy with magical protection.

She tugged at the cloth, letting it fall to the ground. A mirror stood beneath the cloth. It was solid, it did not show a reflection of us, though it showed the room behind.

"What is this?" I wondered, my eyes had to be playing tricks on me. I stepped toward it, brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's a Looking Glass. It is not a true mirror." Regina informed me.

She tugged me back lightly. I watched as she moved toward it. She placed a hand on its surface. It was not solid, but not quite liquid, nor gaseous. It seemed to be thin air once her hand made contact, her hand disappearing through its surface, it seemed to smoke, liquid and solidify around her wrist. I stared as she looked back at me.

She reached out her other hand.

"Come." She beckoned to me.

I looked down at her outstretched fingers and slid my own into hers. I would follow her into an inferno, into a freezing tundra, the edges of cliffs, if it just meant being with her.

She tugged my hand as she pushed through the Looking Glass. I followed after her, expecting to feel some strangeness around me as I stepped through. Instead, I only felt a light caress as the magic of the glass wrapped around me, and let me out on the other side.

The room we now stood in was full of mirrors. No. _Looking Glasses. _Maybe some mirrors spread throughout. Reflections showed in some, in others, no reflection came at all. Were they, too, portals to other places?

Regina tugged my hand. She raised an eyebrow at my distractedness.

_Come. _She told me through our bond. I followed as she led me through an ornate door that I had not noticed on the other side of the room.

She continued to hold onto my hand as she led me out into a wood-paneled corridor. Wherever we were looked lavish and well decorated, however dusty as if it had not been seen by anyone in a very long time.

_And you would be right on that assumption. _Regina told me through her mind. I watched the back of her head as she led me beyond a room that almost felt familiar, then out and down a staircase.

She ended our silent tour in a large, circular foyer. I turned in a circle. _What was this place?_

"This is my old home. My family estate." Regina informed me.

"I inherited it after my father died and I have not lived in it since, I've only ever been back to set up the portal." She continued, her voice thick with old wounds.

"Regina." I turned to her. I stepped toward her. She shook her head. I paused, waiting.

"I hoped never to have to come back, but… I also kept this place should anything ever happen wherein I might need it. Well, we need it now." Regina told me, quietly, her voice, though it was a little shaky, did not break. She refused to break.

I nodded. I stepped toward her again. This time, she did not refuse me as I wrapped her up in my embrace.

Those memories. Terrible memories of pain, anger, fear. Of her mother. No wonder she didn't want to return here.

"We will make it better here, Regina. We will make it better." I soothed her as I ran my hands along her back. "I promise, we'll build new memories."

I pressed lips to her head. Regina sighed. She turned her mouth up to mine and cupped my jaw, pulling me into a hard kiss.

"I love you, Emma, don't ever doubt it."

My heart stuttered in my chest as warmth fired throughout my entire being.

"I love you too, Regina."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, I am so sorry for the long wait! What with a new season, and all the stuff I do online! (I run three blogs, and a twitter!) anyways, if any of you are into social media, follow me at saharaswagster on twitter. **** or **

**I'm extremely interactive! **

* * *

Once again, I found myself seated in the back of one of Regina's black Sedans. Graham drove this time. Mulan and the human thralls having been left back at Regina's family estate to keep an eye on Ariel and prepare the place for occupancy.

A pale olive hand covered mine.

_Are you sure you're okay with this? With us going to _them_? _Regina wondered through our bond. I turned just slightly to meet her chocolate gaze.

I nodded. _We don't have much of a choice. What Henry can do poses a threat to all of Werewolf kind. You know we're going to need all the help we can get. _

The Vampiress eyed me, her thoughts filling me with a sense of respect, admiration, and that never fading undercurrent of passion. Regina squeezed my hand.

_I've trusted you like I've never trusted anyone. _She confessed.

I smiled. _I know. _

She didn't answer then. She simply lifted my blonde curls out of the way and pressed her lips to my neck, just above the collar. I felt my chest heave, my heart racing. Vampires could be so insatiable.

The car began to slow. It was mid-afternoon outdoors, the only time those we were meeting were willing to see us, in order to ward off any impending vampire attacks. I turned to look out of the window, seeing only trees go by. That move turned out to be a mistake as it exposed more of my flesh to the brunette beside me, who decided right then to take a taste just below my collar.

I moaned as the feelings of lust burned through me hot and heavy. Regina seemed to be pouring passion and heat into my veins like molten lava as she drew on my blood. I squeezed my legs together, as my eyes rolled back into my head. My hand darting up to grab her head, holding her to me. I bit my lip, fighting the moans that were threatening to fall from my mouth.

Regina poured more heat, onto what was beginning to feel like a volcano. I stuffed a knuckle into my mouth to muffle a scream as she poured lust, love, passion, what felt like too much through my entire system until it all landed directly in my core. I shook as she took a final suck, her hand, - had it been rubbing at my clit the whole time? - cupping my opening as my wetness spilled from me.

_I'm so glad you didn't wear underwear, Emma._ Fuck. Even in my head her mind had that sultry tone.

I felt my muscles go loose and shuddered as she drew her hand out of my jeans, her fingers coated in my wetness. I could only watch panting as she leaned back, her eyes holding mine, as Regina slipped her fingers into her mouth. Her mouth which had traces of my blood coating those full delicious lips. She licked and sucked at her fingers as if it were even better than that which kept her alive itself. I growled and launched myself at her, pulling her into the deepest, most lustful kiss I could muster in my post-vampire-food-orgasmic-haze.

If it weren't for the very loud clearing of a throat, I'm pretty sure we would have pushed things even further in the back of that car. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. We had completely forgotten about Graham.

The other wolf looked back at us, he raised an eyebrow. I felt myself redden even further. I had never been caught in a situation wherein I was rutting lustfully like a, a horny teenager in the back of a vehicle!

"If you two are quite done, we have arrived." He announced in his accented voice. I nodded, not meeting his eyes. Then I growled at myself. I was an Alpha! If I was going to go at it with a Vampiress in the back of a car while one of my pack drove I may as well not be ashamed. I met his eyes squarely in a show of dominance, I felt my inner wolf rise to the surface. His inner wolf recognized the gesture. He bowed his head immediately. I nodded.

I turned to Regina who had watched the entire exchange curiously. I held out my hand, my other hand on the handle to the door.

"Join me, Mistress?" I spoke to her, my voice ever so reverent in her presence.

Regina smiled radiantly. "Always, my wolf."

I pushed the door open, and slid out, carefully helping the Vampiress out of the vehicle. Graham stepped out of the driver's seat, he tugged on the vest he wore. I ran nervous fingers over my own button-up shirt and leather jacket.

_Relax. _Regina sent me through our bond. She rubbed a thumb over my hand. I gave her a small smile.

I looked out at where we had arrived; a creaky looking house out in the middle of the woods. It was old and needed repairs, I knew that. I had spent long enough living there. I eyed the entire structure. So much had gone into disrepair over the years….

A shout in the distance drew my eyes to movement behind the house. Two girls came running at me at full speed. A perky redhead, her eyes alight, took the lead over a willowy blonde on her tail. The redhead looked to be late teens and the willowy blonde early twenties, but I knew better. Werewolves aged slower than humans.

The redhead tackled me with a hug, knocking me onto my back. Air puffed from my lungs harshly.

"Anna." I growled playfully. "You never change, do you?"

The slightly shorter girl smiled down at me, as she pushed herself off of me.

"Why Emma, you say it as if I should change!" She answered in her cheerful tone. "It seems you've changed though…."

She shot a glance at Regina behind her then offered me a hand. I took it, shaking my head at my sister's folly as she helped me stand.

The willowy blonde gave me a shy grin, as she approached me with much more grace and elegance than Anna.

"Emma. I thought we might never see you again."

I grinned and held out my arms. "May as well hug me while you can, Elsa."

The younger blonde slipped into my embrace easily. I breathed in deeply. This was family. It felt like forever since I had last seen them. But I knew it had only been little more than two weeks.

"So what are you doing here Emma?" Anna asked excitedly. "The vampires releasing you? They releasing Henry? Making a new deal?"

I nearly rolled my eyes. Anna was the youngest of my cousins and also the most excitable.

"Is Snow home?" I deflected her questions as I stepped away from Elsa. I dusted off my clothing.

Anna and Elsa exchanged looks.

"Yes. She said to let her know when you came… I guess we should be doing that instead of out here gallivanting around with you, huh?" Anna asked me.

"Probably." I replied, glancing at Regina. She had kept quiet during the entire exchange, but something, - was that mirth? – glinted in her eyes.

I squinted at her, attempting to decipher her amusement.

Anna and Elsa turned to look at the vampiress. It was Anna, ever friendly, who approached first.

"Hi!"

Regina barely hid her surprise at my redheaded cousin's enthusiasm.

"I'm Anna, and that over there, is my sister Elsa, she isn't as cold as she seems, she's just shy." Anna threw her hand out for Regina to shake.

The grin Regina gave my sister was pure mischief as she took her hand and shook it.

"If Emma had told me she had so many beautiful women within her pack, I would have demanded her entire group in exchange for her brother." Regina told Anna with a sly look.

I frowned at Regina. She caught my expression and gave me the most unconvincing innocent look I had ever seen.

"Only for the sake of sprucing up my home of course." She batted her eyes at me flirtatiously. I only shook my head at her.

"Umm… well, okay, not sure if we'd ever agree to that. We should go inside." Anna seemed suddenly very flustered by the Vampiress.

"Lead the way." Regina gestured toward the house.

Anna straightened and Elsa quickly caught up to walk beside her. I felt the air shift around them. They were speaking to one another through their wolves. I sidled up to Regina.

"What was that?" I demanded.

Regina looked at me through the edge of her eyes.

"Oh I'm just complimenting the looks of your family. No need to get all fired up and jealous my love." Regina replied nonchalantly.

I crossed my arms as we followed the girls up to the house's doorstep. "I am not jealous."

Regina smirked and I deflated.

"Okay. Maybe just a little." I huffed.

The girls turned the doorknob and we entered my childhood home.

The inside was better well-kept than the outside. Everything was neat, though the colors within didn't match up whatsoever. The hazards of a house full of a pack of related wolves.

I sniffed the air. Fresh rabbit met my senses. Snow must have been hunting recently.

The girls led us beyond a seating room, then a dining area, and down a hallway. They stopped before a brightly painted blue door.

Anna knocked tentatively.

"Yes?" A voice, a woman's, called from within.

"Hey mom, Emma is here, she brought the Vampiress and another wolf with her.

"Send them in. And get Sylvia." Snow, my mother, called from within.

I stopped, before stepping in, and looked at Graham, "Mind hanging out around the house?"

Graham raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. Using my wolf I reached out to him. I sent him images of my old room, there were a few things I needed him to grab, hidden under a floorboard.

Graham nodded. "I'll see if your cousins can give up some of that rabbit meat."

Anna opened the door and held it open. I stepped into an office furbished with a rather dingy looking couch, an office desk, chair, and map along one wall. Regina came in just behind me. Books and rolls of documents occupied shelves tucked into corners of the room. A filing cabinet stood on one side of the room.

Snow stood at a window on the left side of the room. She had hacked off her black hair shortly after my father's death and kept it short. It had been a feature he had loved so much about her. In her grief, she had left it behind. It was simply another reminder. Something that brought back memories of my father. Back then, she had fallen apart, and I had to step up for a time, until she got herself together.

As the door clicked behind us, the woman I knew to be my mother turned to smile, at me, ever so proudly. She seemed to float gracefully towards us, her face full of happiness. She wore a dark green sweater, her pants a dark brown.

"Emma, it is so wonderful to see you again. I hope your time amongst the vampires hasn't been too hard on you." Snow's voice listed with a hint of such joy, I coiled with anger inside. It was how I always felt around her.

I jerked back as she approached, shaking my head.

"Snow." I said rather shortly. My relationship with my mother had been rather strained since my father's death. That wasn't going to change anytime soon.

The shorter brunette stopped in her tracks.

"Well. I guess we had best get down to business. If you will make the introductions? I guess it's is best for a mother to know the name of the vampire house mistress that her daughter has been sleeping with after all." Snow gave a soft chuckle at the end of her statement.

I glared at her. Wolf senses. I should have thought about that before I allowed the vampiress to fondle me in the back of her car!

"Regina, this is Snow WhiteWolf, Snow, this is Regina Mills." I ground out rather sullenly.

Regina smirked as she stepped forward and held out her hand. Snow looked down at it with disdain.

"I would prefer if we didn't until you've washed." She stated, an edge to her voice.

I growled, low in my throat.

Snow shot me a look. Wrinkling her nose, she went on,. "No offense, I am merely not interested in touching a persons's hand no matter whose it is after it's been down one of my daughter's pants."

Regina chuckled and dropped her hand.

"I am willing to accept that sentiment for the time being."

Snow looked back and forth between myself and the vampiress. Pit seemed to dawn on her quickly, her mouth dropping in shock.

"Tell me you didn't!" She clapped a hand over her mouth.

I crossed my arms.

"Didn't what mother?" I spat out.

"Claim what I wanted? What my wolf knew to belong to them? Take what is mine?"

Snow shook her head.

"Do you have any clue what this could do?! Werewolves and vampires hate one another!" Her voice rose.

"I don't care!" I felt my wolf rising to the surface. "She wasn't a vampire when we met! She was… She was dying! And my wolf found her!"

My voice rose, "She may have bit me, claiming me first, but, I've wanted her for so long!"

Snow stepped back, surprised.

"What- what do you mean she claimed you first?" She asked quietly.

Regina cut in before I could reply, "I was turning the night Emma found me, she… Didn't know, and I bit her. I have been searching for her ever since."

Snow rubbed her face with her palms.

"This explains so much about when you went feral." Snow shook her head. "A wolf in denial of what it desires becomes a wild animal."

"Emma, you've already crossed this line, so there's nothing I can change about this, only… Just know most wolf packs won't accept it." Snow informed me, her hands clenched at her sides.

I nodded.

"I know." I accepted.

"I'm not sure you do, Emma." Snow continued, "Most packs will attack you and yours on sight just knowing that you're aligned with a vampire, it's worse if you're bound to one."

I felt my jaw clench, was my mother saying what I think she was saying?

The soft breezing of air at my back told me someone had entered the room. I glanced behind myself to see that my sister Sylvia, now my mother's Second had entered.

"Sylvia, glad to see you've finally joined us!" Snow clapped her hands. Sylvia crossed the room, snorting as she passed me. She had clearly caught the scent of my activities with Regina on me. I growled low in the back of my throat.

Snow glared at me.

Sylvia held up her chin haughtily. When had I become so distant from my own family?

Sylvia looked to our mother, "What did I miss?"

Snow, it seemed decided to gloss over what we had just been discussing.

"Emma had just finished introductions, and was getting ready to explain why she is here. Emma, if you will." Snow gave me a pointed look. It seemed my sister Sylvia was commonly late and Snow left her out of the loop when she was. I wasn't really surprised.

I huffed, but then got on with our reasons for being there.

"Henry was taken by the Lord of another Vampire clan, and along with him, the last remaining wolf of the Alpha line of the Cloak-Bearer pack, Ruby, was also taken. As you are well aware, Henry being taken by such a being is highly dangerous for all of the Werewolf kind. And to lose Ruby…." I trailed off letting the information seep into my mother's head.

Snow crossed her arms and paced over to the window. Tension filled the air.

"Henry has always posed a threat to all of Wolf-kind. For him to be in the hands of a vampire… Does not make him any less dangerous."

I frowned. Was she really?!

Regina spoke up, "Yes, but under my care and tutelage, Henry was learning and gaining control over his magic, if we were to get him back, I can promise you, he would pose no threat to any wolf, he would only use his magic to protect his kind. He _is_ one of you."

Snow turned toward us.

"Henry is a _turned _wolf, you do understand that, yes?" She spoked to Regina directly, holding her gaze.

Regina nodded. "Yes. He was made, not born."

I glared at my mother.

"That doesn't make him any less than us!" I exclaimed. I wanted to take my mother and shake her. It was an argument I had had with her many times over the years. Henry, to me, was always a wolf, turned or no.

Snow shook her head. "You believe so because he is your turning."

I nearly shook, furious. I couldn't handle this. Why had we come?

I turned to Regina.

"You know what, let's go, we're wasting our time. She's not going to help us. She doesn't care. She has never cared." My voice shook with fury as I turned away.

Snow called out as I reached the door, "Emma, I wasn't saying no."

I stopped. I didn't turn. I couldn't face her. I was so angry. So many years of her prejudice towards Henry, towards my desires, towards me, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Take Ingrid and her half of the pack. They'll be more open to whatever you have in mind."

Back still turned to Snow, I calmly replied, "Noted."

With that, I stepped up of the room and into the rest of the house to seek out Graham and those members of my old pack to let them know where to find us.


	14. Chapter 14

Upon returning to Regina's family estate, I sought out Mulan. She patrolled the grounds in human form, while Will patrolled in Wolf. Sensing my presence, she turned away from the ridiculously large and ornate fountain she had been inspecting nestled within one of the gardens that surrounded the grounds.

"Didn't know you had an eye for aesthetics." I joked as I approached the other woman.

Mulan's eyes crinkled at the corners, though she did not show any other sign of amusement. She fidgeted.

I raised a brow at her movements. Normally she was so stoic and did not show any sign of discomfort from what little I had gathered.

"Mulan, what is it?" I wondered.

Mulan averted her gaze. "Umm. We have guests in the house. I… Would have asked first, but… it was kind of an emergency."

She lowered her head. The sign of a wolf within a pack, dropping its head in deference to its Alpha.

"And exactly who are these guests, Mulan?" I asked her, as Mulan kept her head held down.

"She is the… well, was the cousin of a wife of a member of my old pack. Apparently he was abusing his wife and she needed to get her out of there and they need a place to stay. She came with her cousin and her Aunt." Mulan confessed.

I reached out and placed a hand on Mulan's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay." I comforted her. "I probably would have done the same. It probably would have been better if I had been notified, beforehand, but I'm going to guess things got really out of hand? And there wasn't time?"

Mulan nodded.

"Well, in that case, it isn't a problem. I mean, I won't ask it of them, to get into our affairs, but…. We could really use the people in our pack. So… If they are loyal…."

Mulan looked up at me, she nodded, quickly, "They are willing! For home and for someone who is willing to protect them, they are willing to be a part of a true pack!"

I shook my head. "Mulan, what we are about to get into though…"

"I know, but, just wait until they show you what they can do. Umm… they're not… exactly wolves." Mulan whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well, they're shapeshifters of a type, but, umm… I'll let them tell you." Mulan told me quietly.

"Well, okay." I let it go for now. "Continue your patrol, and I will go meet them."

Mulan nodded, moving on.

"Oh, and Mulan," I called out. Mulan stopped. She watched the area around her. "There is a group of wolves, maybe about 5-7 of them. They'll be here within the next day or two. Sound a call when they get here."

"Will do." With that, Mulan continued on her patrol of the grounds.

I looked up at the estate. The size and grandeur of it wasn't lost on me. It would be good for housing several Wolves, though I knew many of them would prefer to spend their nights outside. The wildness of the grounds would suit them then, though I figured Regina might want some landscaping done. Perhaps I could convince her to allow some of its wildness.

I would also need to do a grounds inspection of my own later.

I strode around to enter via the front doors of the estate. The double doors were framed by carved marble. This place was ridiculously ornate.

The doors opened at my touch. Regina had informed me that as a witch, her mother had spelled it so that the home would open to those she entrusted the home to be opened to. She also informed me that if she were to get mad at someone, she could easily shut them out of the house. Something her mother had done to her father and even herself growing up.

Entering the foyer, I discovered any dust had been cleared. The human thralls, it seemed, had made quick work of cleaning the place up. That, or perhaps Regina had cleared the place via magic.

Remembering several nights ago, I shivered. Regina had called upon some spell as we left the lair, filling the place with fire and light, burning up bodies of human thralls and vampires alike. Leaving ashes in their wake. I wondered at what else her magic could do.

Voices, then that body-warming, familiar laugh reached my ears. I followed the sound into one of the sitting rooms on the first floor.

Regina lounged on a sofa, a glass of… was that cider? Held in her hand. She swirled the liquid while chatting with a group of women sitting around the room.

I could smell wolf on at least one of them, but two of them, their scent came off dry, hot, and the best I could come up with was like something slightly burnt.

I narrowed my eyes at them as I entered the room. What kind of shapeshifters had Mulan exactly allowed into the estate?

Regina glanced up at me with a large grin. The vampiress' eyes were filled with mirth. I tilted my head curiously and couldn't help the small smile I gave her in return.

"Emma! My Alpha, please, come, sit." Regina held out her hand, indicating the place next to her on the seat.

Even as the named Alpha in the pack, I couldn't help feel something within me responding as a packhound when it came to her. My body immediately obeyed, sauntering over, her eyes following my movements as I slid into place beside her.

I placed a hand over her thigh while she slipped a hand to play in my hair. Like some tamed pup, I felt myself falling into her touch. Her nails scratched at my scalp like they would a pet's. I resisted the urge to roll onto my back and beg her to scratch at other places.

_Not while we have guests_, I thought to myself.

_Later. _I heard a rather seductive thought caress at my spine. I shivered and bit my lip.

I turned my attention toward our guests. A mature blonde watched us with interest, the brunette seated beside her glanced around the room, uncomfortably. She watched us from the corner of her eyes. They were the two that smelled different. The shapeshifters. Mother and daughter from the familiarity I could tell.

The last of the three women, was a rather nervous looking girl with auburn hair. She was the wolf. I took a deep breath through my nose, inhaling, attempting to gather more about her from her scent. _Fresh turned_, I realized. She had probably been brought into the pack with the shapeshifters and turned.

"Well, I should probably introduce myself, I am Emma Swan-Chaser." I felt the words fall lazily from my lips. The affect Regina's fingers were having on me.

The mature blonde was the one to speak up. "Mal Blackburn, my daughter, Lily, and her cousin, Aurora."

She gestured at each in turn. Lily met my gaze when indicated then looked away to watch the room like someone who was used to checking behind her back. This must be the one Mulan was speaking of.

I nodded.

"Mulan mentioned that you are…. Shapeshifters?" I asked. I reached over for the cider Regina continued to swirl. She seemed to be doing it out of habit rather than actual interest to drink it. I glanced at her as I lifted it from her fingers, taking a long swig.

The spice of it burned at my tongue but the taste of it confirmed what I already knew: Not a hint of blood was held within. I raised a brow at Regina. She simply raised a brow in return.

"Yes…. We are shapeshifters of a sort… I am also a magic user, a witch, as Regina may tell you." Mal grinned wryly at that. She held Regina's eyes as she said it. The wolf within me stirred possessively, but the human without tempered it. Regina was more than mine, but even then, I knew if she were to ever stray… Well, wolves have tempers.

"Is there something I should know?" This question, I directed at Regina. Regina slid her fingers down to caress at my neck. I fought the urge to lean into the touch. I cleared my throat.

"Mal once taught me the ways of magic after I discovered my…. Predilection for it, my mother was gone by that time and I needed a teacher, Mal happened to be the one who taught me." Regina smiled, she bobbed her head in respect towards the woman. I watched the way the blonde regarded her as one might a favored student and swallowed. Perhaps there was more to it than that, but I would ask later. When we were alone.

"Well, alright then. The shapeshifting. What is it? I can scent out something…. Firey? But, I'm at a loss." I told Mal.

The grin Mal gave me then turned downright toothy. I noticed a lengthening of her teeth.

"Well, your nose is definitely good. We do breathe fire." She laughed.

Her daughter huffed from beside her.

"We're dragon-shifters. Mom, can we stop with this already? I'm tired, frankly, and would like to rest. Are they going to let us stay or not?" Lily glared at her mom. She crossed her arms over her chest and that's when I noticed the scars.

Claw marks. Bite scars. Bruises from restraints. I felt ferality rising within me. A fierce desire to protect clawing its way to the surface. Someone had done this to this young woman. I wanted to hunt them down and make them pay.

I answered, this time, holding the gaze of Lily, "Yes. You may stay. If you choose to join us, then we will be glad to have you. Rest. If there is anything you are in need of, don't be afraid to ask. Just find a human and have them show you to an empty room."

Lily looked away. Without a word, she stood and left the room.

Mal watched her leave, her expression full of hidden concern.

"Aurora, you must be tired. Get some rest as well." Mal directed to the auburn-haired girl nearby.

"Aunt, but-," Aurora began.

Something in the expression Mal gave her seemed to be conveying a message to Aurora.

Aurora bowed her head.

"I'll make sure she's okay, Aunt Mal." Aurora shuffled out of the room.

Silence fell over the room while Mal seemed to struggle with something. She stood and refilled an empty glass I hadn't noticed sitting beside her.

"I had to tear into the home of a wolf-pack in order to release my daughter." She began quietly. Her voice rough with hidden anger.

Regina and I exchanged glances. Regina dug her fingers into my back.

"They were keeping her under restraints. Apparently her husband had been abusing her for some time and not long after they were married he went to some _sorcerer _and got magical restraints to keep her from shifting."

Mal returned to her seat.

"My niece was under fierce watch and couldn't get messages out except through her friend amongst your pack, if not for her, I would not have known about what they were doing. The young wolf my girl married seemed very good to her and to love her, but it seems they had other plans."

Smoke rose off of Mal.

"Any messages that came from my daughter were monitored closely. I began to notice they were… stilted and more measured over time, but… it wasn't until Aurora was able to get communications out to me that I learned what was happening."

Mal seemed to sag in her seat.

"If I had known sooner, I could have saved her so much pain. I also could not be sure about getting her out safely without knowing we had somewhere to run."

With that statement, Mal looked at us both.

"Regina, I would be more than happy to join you. You were a great student. I'm sure your pack is strong. All I ask is for protection in return."

I felt Regina's fingers playing at my collar. She tapped my neck. I turned to look at her.

_Mal is powerful and very trustworthy. She would be a fine addition to the pack. _Regina told me through our bond.

_Did my display earlier not say anything? I'm already feeling protective of these three. _I thought ruefully.

"We would be glad to have you Mal." Regina informed the dragon lady. I nodded my agreement.

"I myself do not care for what that pack did. To your daughter or Mulan. I gladly offer my protection." I offered up.

Mal smiled tightly. "Thank you."

She stood and came to kneel before us. She held out her hands.

Regina nudged me. She placed a palm over Mal's. _She wishes to make a magical bond with us._

_What's with witches and bonds around here? _I joked.

I placed my palm over Mal's other hand.

"I, Mal Blackburn, Dragon-shifter offer up my magic and power to the WolfTamer's Pack in exchange for protection of my daughter and niece from their old pack." As Mal spoke, smoke rose from her skin. My palm began to burn. I frowned and glanced at Regina. She didn't seem to be experiencing any discomfort.

Regina spoke up next. "I, Regina Mills, sponsor of the WolfTamer's Pack offer up the protection of my wolves in exchange for the magic of Mal Blackburn."

A fiery glow snaked out from Mal, wrapping around hands.

My turn, I realized. I cleared my throat.

"And I, Emma Swan-Chaser, vow the protection of my pack of Mal Blackburn, Lily Blackburn, and Aurora Blackburn from their old pack in exchange for Mal's magic and power."

As I finished something hot wrapped around me. I felt the magic of the bond Mal was creating seeping into my skin.

"The bond is made. If it should be broken, any agreements between us shall be null and void."

Mal retracted her hands. She stood.

"Thank you again. I must rest. I'm afraid I may have used a great amount of magic in releasing my daughter."

Regina snapped a finger. A human thrall came rushing in.

Mal glanced up in surprise.

"Make sure she reaches her room." She commanded. The human bowed. Mal gave Regina a small, grateful smile and followed the human as they led the way out.

"It seems we are alone now, dear." Regina declared into the room.

"It would seem so…" I drawled.

The vampiress leaned over, whispering into my ear, "I'm feeling a little… _thirsty."_

I couldn't help but shiver under the weight of her growl as the words fell from her mouth. That mouth that could make me feel so much with a single bite. I leaned away despite the need beginning to rise within me. The desire to be _bitten._

"Regina, I…" Meeting her eyes, I swallowed. There was so much bloodlust within them.

I shook my head to clear it. "I have to know something, first."

"What is it?" Regina asked. She ran a finger along my jaw, caressed along my neck, my collarbone. The bloodlust in her eyes seeking.

I grabbed her fingers, holding them still. I slipped fingers beneath her chin and made her meet my eyes.

"Regina, why was there no blood in your cider?" I demanded. Regina's eyes, which had been fixed to my lips flicked up to my eyes then away.

She shook her head. Her fingers clenched and unclenched. I could feel something within her fighting.

When she finally met my eyes again, they were clear. The red color fading out.

"Emma." She husked out. "The bloodlust. I can barely fight it. It wants so much of you."

I felt my heart stuttering in my chest. There was a reason love didn't happen between creatures like a vampire and a wolf. Lust was fine and dandy, but love? It could drive a vampire insane, make them need the blood of that which they loved to the point of driving them insane.

I growled.

"Regina." I tugged her close, embracing her.

Regina nuzzled into my jaw, just under my ear.

"I can no longer drink any other blood but yours, Emma."

I nodded. I knew the consequences of a bond like ours.

Regina's fingers played at the collar around my neck.

"I don't think you need this anymore." She whispered. Regina leaned back. With a wave of her hand, the collar fell off.

I felt something within me tug away, but then, I felt something stronger roaring to the forefront. My wolf felt stronger. Had the collar been dulling its power somehow?

I glared up at Regina. Dominance kicked in.

"Was that collar making me weaker?" I growled.

Regina shook her head.

"It was only downplaying any urges for dominance." She confessed. She looked guilty.

The Alpha within me growled. It desired to punish her. But I tamped it down. I could understand from a logical standpoint. I knew the wolf's anger would need appeasement but I would need to balance it out.

I tucked the hair falling into Regina's face behind her ears and gripped her chin.

"My wolf is angry. It wants to punish you." I growled. "But I love you. It loves you. Any punishment would only hurt us and we know that. So I'm only going to do something very hard for you right now."

I took a deep breath.

"I'm going to fuck you, very hard, and you _will not _drink from me. You will have no blood until I deem you worthy of it."

Regina's eyes widened. The pupils were enlarged but I detected no bloodlust.

"Do you agree?" I asked slowly.

Regina nodded very quickly.

I stood, and held my hand out. Regina eyed it warily. She took it and allowed me to pull her up. I tugged her up and through the house. I knew the room I wanted to take her to.

I led the way up to the second floor then the room of Looking Glasses.

I pushed Regina into the room.

"Strip." I commanded. The wolf within me very much taking over its dominant role.

Regina raised a brow at me.

"I almost like this side of you." She drawled.

I crossed my arms, waiting.

She huffed. Mumbling about "Some wolves have no senses of humor." She began to strip.

I watched as olive skin was revealed to me. She really was beautiful. I didn't take enough time to appreciate it. Perhaps because we were always so closely wrapped up together.

I approached her and grabbing her by the wrist, I spun her around, her back to me.

Some of the Looking Glasses were uncovered. Regina held a reflection in some, but no reflection in others. Some must have been genuine mirrors, I realized. Others, paths to somewhere else.

"Other wrist behind your back." I husked into her ear.

She obeyed.

"Keep them still, no touching."

With that, I pressed my lips to her shoulder blade, running my hands up her abdomen to cup just under her breasts. Regina shuddered under my caresses and touches.

As I touched her, I felt the anger within my wolf calming. I felt it wanting only to claim its dominance over her body. To let her know that we were the Alpha here. I pushed that desire down. That wasn't what _I _wanted. I had to tame the wolf here.

Regina moaned as I squeezed at her breasts. I ran my teeth over her shoulder, my tongue tasting her skin. I squeezed my thighs together. I was getting wet.

I nipped at Regina's neck. She gasped.

"Emma." She breathed out. She clenched her thighs. Who knew vampires were so responsive?

I began to kiss and nip down her spine, kneeling as I reached the base of it. Regina arched. As I reached the globes of her ass, I shook my head. She hadn't been wearing underwear when she stripped. Again.

I grinned, wolfishly. I grabbed a handful of each cheek and squeezed. Then I bit into the flesh.

The moan Regina let out then was downright _guttural. _The scent of her arousal overwhelmed my strengthened wolf senses. I groaned.

I gripped her hips and spun her around, tugging her downward into my lap.

Regina's eyes were a mixture of surprise and pure arousal.

She rolled her hips into mine. I gripped her hip, pausing her movements. She whined and I smiled.

"We go at my pace, remember?" I told her, then pressed my lips to hers.

The kiss started chaste, slow. As I gripped at her and rolled her hips into mine, Regina gasped opening her mouth up to me. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and explored it ravenously.

I felt myself drifting into the wolf. It was no longer struggling for power but more for the kind of sexual dominance I felt would be fine to release. I pushed Regina back to lay on the hard floor.

Regina stared up into my eyes, I knew they were likely ringed by the colors of wolf. She looked beyond aroused.

"Emma- please." Regina's voice cracked as I hovered above her.

I crashed my lips into hers, hungrily. My fingers drifted down her body, toward her sex. I ran a single digit along her slit. Wetness covering it. Bringing my finger up to my mouth, I made Regina watch as I sucked the digit into my mouth. I hummed with the taste of her arousal. Blood pounded in my ears. She watched me, her eyes still blown with lust. Hopefully she could keep her bloodlust down.

"Emma." Regina whined. She tugged at my clothing. I smirked.

"Magic?" I pouted at her. I didn't feel like losing the contact we already had.

The witch smiled. She waved a hand and cool air hit my skin as I was suddenly naked. I pressed my thigh into Regina's sex.

"How badly do you want this?" I breathed just over her lips.

Regina's hips jerked.

"Please." She begged. Her hands clenched and unclenched against the floor.

I nuzzled her as my fingers found her sex again. This time, without warning, I pressed slid two fingers into her opening.

Regina's mouth fell open in a silent gasp. I watched with awe as I pumped into her, taking the moment as I pleased.

She arched into me, as I pressed a third finger into her, my rhythm slowing and then increasing. I slowed each time as I felt her growing closer to an edge, as I could _sense _it through our bond. She gasped and moaned beneath me, and each time I slowed at the edge she would let out breathy sighs of frustration.

"If you do not fuck me, Emma, I'm going to lose my mind." Regina finally uttered, her voice not very commanding as it came out a little breathy.

I smiled at that and bit my lip. She stared at my mouth. Then I had her thrashing as I inserted a fourth finger and began pumping more earnestly.

The sounds she filled the air with then when downright animalistic. It dragged at the wolf within me. I felt the animal take over. With a growl, I crashed my mouth into hers, knocking teeth.

My forearm pumped furiously. The woman below me met me thrust for thrust, wetness coating my hand, and as my thumb entered her, my wrist. I was curling fingers into her and she gasped into my mouth. The silent screams she gave as her body gave into what I was doing to her only drove me on. She broke my 'no touching' rule and slapped and grabbed at my back.

With one final, body rocking shudder, Regina's inner walls clenched near-bone-breakingly around my hand and then she collapsed beneath me, her eyes fallen closed.

Concerned, I brought a hand up to brush strands of sweat-soaked hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered as I withdrew my fingers from within her. I nuzzled at her face.

"Wake up Regina." I commanded softly.

Regina's eyes opened slowly.

"Did I just…? Pass out?" Regina spoke groggily.

I laughed.

"I think you just did, yes."

"Am I… sweating?" She whispered.

"Yep." I answered.

Regina regarded me with hooded eyes.

"You do strange things to me…"

"I'm worn out."

I raised a brow at her.

"Did I just break the vampiress?" I teased.

Regina managed a slight glare in her groggy state.

"Rest." I ordered.

Regina nodded.

"I think I will…. For once."

She closed her eyes, falling to sleep rather quickly. Bringing myself to one knee, I gathered her up into my arms. I carried her down the luckily, empty hallway and into the room we had chosen earlier on. Not her old room, but a guest room. 'Too many bad memories.' She had told me.

I laid her on the bed gently and slid into place beside her, wrapping my arms around her.

I would allow her a feeding once we both woke up. Now that she would solely be dependent on me as a food source I knew we would have to do our best to make sure she didn't end up draining me.

We would make this work somehow.

**I'll reveal what Graham retrieved for Emma next chapter when her old packmates arrive to the estate! (I wonder who all got chosen to come along? wink wink)**


	15. Chapter 15

**ALRIGHT READERS. LONGTIME NO SEE, YES? My health is terrible. I've been in and out of hospital for last month. I will likely be in and out for next month. (We're tryna figure out what's up.) ANYWAYS, IMMA DO MY BEST TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN OKAY? **

**BTW, THIS HAS JUST BECOME… A CROSSOVER FANFIC TO THE 100. BC IM A CLEXA FANGIRL AS WELL. **

Howls in the distance woke me up from my deep slumber. I lifted my head, listening as air blew in from the open window. More howls, familiar, the calls of my old pack. _Aunt Ingrid, _I recognized.

I looked down at the woman in my arms. In her sleep, Regina looked so fragile. Nothing like the powerful vampire mistress that she was. I ran the back of my fingers along her cheek. This creature was both beginning to feel like life and death to me. I closed my eyes. Breathing in the moment before waking her.

Leaning down to breathe into her ear, "Regina," I called to her as I nuzzled into her neck.

Stirring beneath me as I pressed my body down against Regina's told me she was coming to. Regina's arms came around my back. I felt her pressing her lips against my throat. My blood seemed to rush to where her lips met my skin. She was calling to it. Her life source. I bit my lip as arousal filled my body anew. My head rushing with heat as she pressed an open mouth to the vein in my throat.

"Regina." My voice came out raw. I was losing control of the situation. I stretched out my neck, offering myself to her, she had to be hungry.

A tongue darted out to taste my skin. Moaning, I didn't know from whom it came, only that the all that mattered was that it continued.

"More." I groaned from deep in my throat.

Regina swirled her tongue around within the frame made by her plump lips. Then she began to suck. I felt my body shudder as blood rushed toward her mouth. Regina drew back. She looked into my eyes.

Bloodlust blew the pupils wide, reddening the irises.

"Emma." She whined.

I nodded down at her.

"Drink, Regina. Feed." I muttered as I offered myself to her.

She clutched at my back something in her, this felt so different from times before.

As Regina latched on, her teeth sinking into my skin, sharp points breaking to draw blood to the surface and she began to suck I could feel something more. I felt her. Rather than the usual arousal, the usual sensations she would pour into me, I was feeling Regina's own feelings.

Desperate hunger. Fear, anxiety. She feared the need. Desire. Underneath all of it, warmth, a wish to protect me. From her?

I tightened my hold on her as she drew from me. Focusing on the feelings I had for her to comfort her. My own care, love, desires for her. Control.

Just as I began to feel a bit dizzy I pushed harder on that feeling of control. _No, _I thought. I snapped her mind from my own. Regina jerked back. Her eyes cleared into deep brown.

"Emma?" Regina cried out.

"Shhhh, I've got you." I clutched the woman beneath me to my chest.

Regina shuddered below me.

"I'm so scared, Emma. I might no be able to stay in control. I don't want to hurt you." Regina whispered to me, her voice full of desperate need.

"I know." I felt it. I didn't need to voice that last bit.

I nuzzled into her neck.

"We will figure this out." I told Regina reassuringly. I hoped I was right.

We made our way out of bed, to ready ourselves for the night…

Ingrid awaited us in the main hall. She waited, chatting along with the members of my pack she had brought with her, my cousins, Anna and Elsa, my sister Clarke, and Ruth's husband, Nyko.

Upon seeing my sister Clarke, I rushed toward her in a tackle. She was one of the youngest of my siblings, but by far one of my favorite.

"Clarke!" I cried excitedly.

"I can't believe Snow actually let you out of her sight!" I exclaimed.

Clarke pushed me off of her. She nodded her head a bit coolly.

"Yeah well… Someone has to make sure you and the rest of these wolves don't forget the point of this operation don't they?" she gave me a sly smirk. I smiled widely at her. Out of all of my sisters, Clarke was the most level-headed and if I had a choice, I would have chosen her for a second to my mother's Alpha rather than Sylvia. However, as the 4th in line, she was rarely considered in most wolf packs as a leader.

I gripped her shoulders briefly then stepped away. I surveyed the rest of my family pack. Out of all of the choice's my mother could have chosen, she chose the wolves I did best with. Despite our differences and the fact that her helping me would be viewed badly amongst other wolf packs, it seemed, Snow did not wish me to fail.

Graham entered the room and met my eye as he did so. He nodded towards a sitting room off the main hall. I excused myself to Clarke and followed after him.

"Did you find what I asked for?" I inquired of Graham as entered the room.

Graham turned away from observing a painting of Regina and her paintings and held out a box he had gotten from my old room at my old pack's home. I took it from him without a word and opened it.

The necklace within was an old heirloom given to me by my father's mother. Since Wolves transformed we did not give rings as bonding gifts, but necklaces or bracelets. I lifted the white gold of it out of the box and examined it. The moon encrusted with a single ruby. It felt fitting for the one I was about to give it to.

My mother never even got to wear it. My grandmother had passed it to me, giving a bracelet to my father to gift my mother with. One that held an emerald, the same color as her eyes. As I stared at the color of the precious stone held within the moon of this necklace, I was reminded of Regina's eyes in her bloodlust.

Our bond carried so much weight to it. I knew we would struggle, particularly now that she was dependent on me as her only life source, but I was willing to work through it. I would have to be.

I returned the pendant to the box and snapped it shut.

Graham watched me curiously.

"Is that-?" He began.

I cut him off, "Speak to no one of this."

He nodded his agreement. I slipped the box into an inside pocket of the jacket I wore. I would find a time to give Regina the pendant. Preferably when we were alone and perhaps enjoying a moment together.

I returned to the main hall to find Regina speaking to Ingrid. It seemed they were already growing comfortable with one another. My vampiress threw her head back in laughter. The wolf within me stirred irrationally. I pushed it down. She was only getting to know my family.

As I approached, Regina turned toward me, the mirth in her eyes evident as I stepped closer.

"Your aunt was just telling me what you were like as a youth." She informed me, flashing me a fanged grin.

I glared playfully at Ingrid. "I hope it wasn't anything too embarrassing."

"Hmm, just a few things about your rebellious years, and something involving a run-in with another pack in Canada." Regina tugged me to her and nuzzled into the back of my neck.

I raised my brows at my aunt. "Oh really?"

"Only the good parts, dear, only the good parts." She reassured me.

I shook my head.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" Regina paused in her ministrations. She was nuzzling into my neck rather methodically. I had a feeling it had something to do with our bond.

"We should probably get to planning." I suggested.

"Right." Regina shook herself and stepped away.

Ingrid clapped her hands. The rest of my family-pack turned their attention toward her.

"Packmates, let's move this meeting-," Ingrid paused waiting for my order.

"The dining room." I declared.

"Yes, the dining room, which is?" Ingrid asked of Regina and me as their hosts.

"If you will follow Graham, he will show you." I told her.

Graham nodded and led the group out and into the dining room. I looked over to Regina with a question in my eyes.

"Can you call the rest of the pack?" I asked her.

She sighed then closed her eyes and called to her magic. I felt a change in the air. I knew if I still wore the collar, I would have felt that call she sent out to the metal but as I no longer wore it, I did not.

Answering howls from the grounds as the rest of the pack felt her call. I reached a hand out for my mate to take. We made our way to join the group in the dining room.

A human thrall stood by waiting. Regina stopped to whisper and order to the woman before she stepped away. The human walked away to do as she was told.

My packmates, old and new stood around the table waiting. I gave them the signal to sit.

I looked around the table. Maleficent, Lily and Aurora were all seated as well. Aurora seated rather close to Mulan. It seemed they were rather close. I eyed the rather motley pack of wolves I and shapeshifters I now had before me. This would have to do.

Time for a plan.


	16. Chapter 16

THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVE ENERGY TONIGHT. WE WILL SEE HOW LONG IT LASTS! (THESE TWO ARE SHORT BC I BROKE UP ONE CHAPTER DUE TO CHAPTER FLOW, OKAY?)

The next week was busy as we prepared and planned. The human, Ariel was pulled out of her cell and "interviewed" once again. Any information she could give about Lord Rumplestiltskin's Estate would be necessary in our planning.

Regina was left of the interrogation process at Clarke's discretion. Ingrid deemed her the leader of their part of pack. Like myself, Ingrid felt Clarke had strong Alpha capabilities and was better suited to making decisions than she was.

Ariel gave us as much as she could remember that wasn't tampered with by the magic of Lord Rumplestiltskin. Despite Regina's misgivings, I promised to help save her Eric.

There was a back way in. It was a way he gave to spies like her to use. She would be able to enter. The problem was, only those marked by him could do so. Then Maleficent came up with the solution.

She would place a spell upon Ariel, since none of us trusted her, so that she would have to return to us on the outside within a set time, somewhere within 10 minutes. She would have to open up another entry into Rumplestiltskin's.

We would be entering Lord Rumplestiltskin's Estate during his Blood Banquet of the Autumn Turning. It was a risk, but the turnout of guests, it was our hope, might mask our entry into his estate. As well as Ariel's.

We would have to blend in very carefully. It was a masquerade and we planned to be dispersed as both servants and guests.

Regina, Maleficent, Lily, and I would be playing guests. As the bondmate of vampire/witch mix, it seemed my scent was less wolf-like. Aurora, Graham and Will would also play guests as turned wolves gave off less strong scents. Regina informed us that Lord Rumple as a former sorcerer commonly invited witches, sorcerers and shapeshifters alike, so it would not be uncommon for Maleficent and Lily to have invitations.

The rest of the pack would be roaming the estate as servants, seeking out Ruby and Henry and doing their best to remain undetected. They would report back to Clarke and myself.

I truly hoped this could work. The human thralls and even Ariel worked tirelessly to fit and create outfits for us to wear. Ariel cut and tailored servants' attire to match that of Rumplestiltkin's own human thralls.

In between exhausting planning sessions and going over details to ensure everyone knew their places in the plan, Regina and I spent what little time we could together. Though as we grew closer to the Autumn Turning Regina grew more and more agitated until finally I had to drag her away from the pack.

"What are you-?" Regina whirled on me. We now stood outside. In front of the fountain I had found Mulan staring at so intently not so long ago after we arrived.

"Regina." I waited. She huffed at me, then stilled. She took a deep breath.

Her eyes faded from rage red back into brown.

I took her hands and rubbed my thumbs over the back of them.

"Regina, the waiting, the not knowing, it's hard, I know. But… We can't lose control, okay?" I told her softly. I held her eyes as I spoke to her. I willed her to see, to acknowledge, to feel that I understood. She and I both loved and cared for Henry and Ruby. We did not want to lose them. We were both afraid.

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. She stepped closer to me until our foreheads touched. She breathed me in.

"Emma, he's just… so young and he must be scared." Regina whispered. She pulled our hands up, resting them against her chest.

I felt warmth, love, care. A desire to protect her, Henry and my pack welled up within me. I let go of Regina's hands.

"We will find him. We will find him, and we will bring him home, Regina." I promised.

Regina cupped my cheek and looked deep into my eyes.

"Kill him." She growled at me.

"Kill Rumple for taking what is ours. Promise me." Her eyes turned red with rage again.

I could only stare, mesmerized. A tiny part of me knew I should be afraid, but a messed up part was aroused. The rest of me was enthralled, enchanted by this strange creature.

"I promise." With that, I pulled the box out of my pocket.

I opened it and lifted the moon pendant for Regina to see.

"You are my bondmate. I will keep my promises." I vowed to Regina.

Regina stared up at me. Her eyes faded into deep brown.

"Is that-?" she asked.

"A bondmate's symbol? Yes." I answered. I set the box on the edge of the fountain and unclasped the pendant. I held it out. Regina lifted her hair for me and turned.

I laid the moon on her chest and clasped the pendant at the back of her neck. The white gold did nothing for her pale olive complexion, but it did not matter to me. What mattered to me was that the pendant would be a symbol of our bond. A symbol of our love for one another as mates.

Regina turned and I gathered her in my arms. She pressed a deep kiss to my lips. I felt myself melting, just holding her. I tightened my hold.

Regina was the first to pull away. "Can we stay in this moment a little longer?"

I felt a small smile form on my lips. "But then who would save Ruby and Henry?"

Regina nuzzled into me. She looked up at the sky, which was beginning to lighten with the sun's rays. Sunrise was coming. She took my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Just hold me today, then." She commanded.

I smiled. "Every day and always."

If only things could stay that way.


	17. Chapter 17

The night before setting out to rescue Henry and Ruby from Rumplestiltskin, rather than drive ourselves crazy with the tension of waiting, I put together a feast.

The human thralls set out platters of meat. Some was smoked for the dragons, but the rest was specially cut for the pack. We drank and lounged in one of the sitting rooms as we ate. I watched and chatted as everyone got more comfortable with one another.

Regina slipped away from Ingrid and Maleficent. It seemed the older women found the Vampiress' company fascinating. She leaned into me on the lounge upon which I sat.

"Mulan and Aurora seem awfully close, don't you think?" She remarked, nodding to the two women as they stood in a corner.

The two of them whispered to one another. Their faces were bare inches from one another. Mulan was actually smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"Close, is that what we call it?" I teased. Regina smirked at me. She pecked my cheek, then my lips.

"Who knew my sister had a soft side?" I heard Clarke's familiar voice break into my moment with my mate.

I glared at her. She smirked.

"You had best not tell anyone either." I told her with a falsely threatening growl.

Clarke chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it sis." She stalked off to speak with Ingrid and Maleficent.

Regina and I watched her go.

"She seems special to you." Regina stated softly. She ran a finger along my neck. I shuddered under her touch. The last few nights we had done better at gaining control over Regina's thirst, but only a little. Regina would awaken every evening, whimpering. Her thirst would sometimes take over her actions, causing her to grab at me, nuzzle me, and attach herself to me. There were moments when I couldn't seem to get out of her sight because she seemed unable to be without me.

I slipped an arm around her waist.

"Clarke is the most level-headed out of my sisters. She is one of the toughest and isn't afraid to make the hard decisions. If I could choose the next Alpha, and if it weren't so based on birth order, I would choose her." I confessed.

Regina watched me thoughtfully as I spoke.

"Have you told anyone else this?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not- Not my mother. Ingrid, yes. But the rest of the pack no. Ingrid sees it as well as I do."

We both watched as Clarke smiled and nodded, whatever discussion she was having with Ingrid and Maleficent seemed to please her. Lily walked by and spoke to her mother. Maleficent said something then Lily snapped at her. Clarke spoke up and Lily snapped at her. Clarke spoke again, her face neutral, smooth, and without any malice. Whatever she said seemed to work. Lily cooled down and seemed to even be ashamed of herself for a moment. She spoke quietly to her mother, then stepped away, moving off to the corner where Mulan and Aurora sat. The two woman welcomed her with soft, shy smiles.

"Smooth." I nodded in approval. I lifted my drink in approval. Clarke caught my eye and gave me a slight nod. She took as sip of her drink as I did so.

"I trained her." I continued.

Regina tilted her head curiously.

"As a 4th sibling, she probably would have never received the training as an Alpha or leader, but I trained her anyway. I trained her over my next sibling, Sylvia, because I knew she was better. So I trained her to be a leader and to fight. I knew Snow would never teach her." I finished the last of my drink.

Regina reached over and took the glass from my hand.

"Emma." She whimpered. She nuzzled into my neck.

I turned to the brunette, suddenly concerned, "Regina?"

I pressed a hand to her face. She was feverish. The thirst was hitting her again. I frowned. She had a feeding upon waking. Why was this becoming so frequent?

Regina closed her eyes. She whimpered again. I looked around and caught a human thrall's eye. I made a gesture for one of them to come to me.

He came forward and asked me what I needed. I instructed him to bring a platter of the specially treated meats Regina had made for me. They were made to help me replenish my blood quicker.

I slipped my arms under Regina's legs and lifted her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Using my wolf's strength, I carried her out of the room. I called out a quick good night to the room and left. The others waved or simply gave us knowing looks as we exited.

Regina held on as I took her into our room and placed her in bed. She whimpered and whined, writhing as she struggled against her thirst. I paced, my heart hammering in my ears as thoughts rolled through my mind as to what this sudden thirst, this frequency of it could mean.

I opened the door at the knock. The human thrall I had sent for the meat I would need stood holding out the container. I took it from him and dismissed him, closing the door.

I set the container down and tore the lid off. I pulled off a slab and ate, hurriedly. Regina would need my blood as soon as I could give it, but I couldn't risk weakening myself too much, which was why she and Maleficent had created a potion to treat food with.

I crawled onto the bed and laid myself next to Regina. Her burning cold skin a reminder of her need. I dragged her to lay on top of me. She was lost in her thirst.

I pressed as much as I could feel into her senses. I could almost smell her hunger, ferality, her fear as I held her and pulled her head so that her mouth pressed into my neck. I needed her to taste me. I tried to hold back my own fears, but as she began to fight me, unable to recognize me, I began to tremble.

I pressed a hand to her mouth and pulled her jaw open. Her fangs were elongated and so ready to puncture my skin. I couldn't get her to feed. I bit into my own wrist and once I tasted warm blood, I pressed my wrist to her mouth.

Regina's eyes snapped open. They were completely red, the pupil barely there. I trembled as she sucked and sucked and sucked and grew dizzy as I knew she was drinking too much. Blood dripped from wrists, pooling around her mouth. I felt the warmth of it, in droplets hitting my chest. Too much blood.

She was going to drain me and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I whimpered and whined as I felt myself fading out.

Slaps to my face brought me to.

"Emma. Emma. Emma!" Regina straddled my hips, she muttered my name frantically. She shook me and slapped my chest and cheeks, doing what she could to wake me up.

I rolled my eyes groggily, attempting to wake up.

"R-Regina?" My voice came out hoarse and weak.

Regina slammed her fists against my chest.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled her voice, a whine. Tears streamed down her face. "You could have died!"

I attempted to bring my hands up to wipe at her tears, but found that I was too weak. I rolled my head back and forth to clear the clouds within. Blood loss. Great.

Regina glared at me, crossing her arms.

"What else am I supposed to do?" I asked weakly.

Regina sighed. She shook her head. "I- I don't know."

She climbed off of my hips and walked over to the container. She pulled a slab of meat off and took the knife and fork nearby and cut it into smaller pieces. She gathered these into a napkin and carried them back to the bed.

"We need to rebuild your strength." Regina held a bite of meat to my lips as she sat beside me.

I took the offered piece into my mouth and chewed. I moaned. For some reason, it tasted even better than usual.

Regina shook her head.

"I nearly drained you." She whispered.

I didn't say anything. I knew.

She pressed piece of meat after piece of meat to my lips, feeding me as I lay. We held the silence. Each of us lost in our own thoughts. Regina was careful not to touch against my skin. The contact of our bond affording us that emotional knowledge of one another, but I knew.

I knew from the way she looked at me. The haunted look in her eyes. The slight tremble of her lip, the shaking of her hands as she fed me that she was afraid. Afraid of losing me, and being the reason that she lost me.

The last piece disappeared into my mouth and Regina stood to get rid of the napkin. The effects would take some time. I wouldn't be 100 % but I would be as close as I was going to get after nearly being vampire food.

Regina sat at the edge of bed. Her shoulders tense and hesitant. I grab her and dragged her to me, pulling her to lie down against me.

I didn't say anything. Regina's body was stiff. I could feel her fear. I too, was afraid. How could we be together if she was going to nearly drain me with her thirst?

Yet I wanted to do everything I could to find a way. The thought of living without her, that was far more fear-inducing than dying to feed her and I knew that should have been messed up. I closed my eyes and sucked in a shallow breath. How could we do this?

Not just Vampiress and Werewolf, but Vampire and First Feed? I tightened my hold around Regina. Everything was so complicated.

Regina broke the silence, "Emma… Don't let me drink directly from you until we figure this out, please? Pour it into a cup or something until we find a way to control this or fix it."

"Please." She whispered. Her voice a broken plea into the night. One that burned through my heart and made me ache to soothe it. I could never truly deny this creature.

"Mmmhm." I consented, exhausting dragging at me, as I pulled her closer to me. I nuzzled into her neck as everything faded away.


	18. Chapter 18

Unease settled in the pit of my stomach as I entered the ballroom of Lord Rumplestiltskin's estate.

The Autumn Turning was a night of the New Moon. Werewolves would be at their most in control, but also at their weakest. With no moon out, our strength would be just as any wolf's was, and any special abilities we had were basically useless. There would be no turning for us tonight. But it was also why we had chosen this particular night to come. With our abilities weakened, the werewolf in the born wolves' scents wouldn't be as strong.

We would have to get in, blend in, find Henry and Ruby, and get out.

Regina clung to my arm. She glared beneath her mask at any vampires that dared to look at me. Other blood drinkers danced, chatted and lounged, drinking from glasses filled with dark, thick red blood, some taking directly from the source, thralls clutched in their laps, pulled in beside them, some even fang deep as they whirled around the dance floor.

Blood and perfumes invaded my nose and made me feel… arousal. Alarmed, I looked to Regina beside me. She was a sight in her red flowing gown, her mask covering the upper half of her face, feathers as dark as her hair and the same color as her dress.

Her eyes, blown with bloodlust were unfocused, she breathed harsh and deep. She squeezed my arm painfully, attempting to remain standing.

It seemed her control was waning as the sights and sounds surrounding us aroused her bloodlust.

A hand slid a knife into my unoccupied hand. Maleficent nodded toward Regina as she held out a glass for me. I understood what she meant.

I slid the blade across my palm and let the blood drip into the glass until it was full.

Maleficent caught Regina's attention and attempted to persuade her to drink. I looked down at my yet to heal hand and sighed.

With the new moon out, I would be susceptible and weakened to injury. I clenched my hand as it throbbed painfully.

Regina drank from the glass greedily. Blood stained her lips. Her eyes returned to their normal color. I worried. How much longer could we go on like this?

Maleficent turned to me and took my hand.

"Let's take care of that, quickly." Magic wrapped around our hands until the cut along my palm healed into a pink, raised scar.

Mal sighed. "That is the best we will get, I am afraid, I am not the greatest at healing."

I thanked her anyway. I did not want to have an open cut in a room full of bloody vampires.

A loud clap brought our attention to a balcony overlooking the room.

A vampire, his skin oddly goldish-grey stood on the balcony, a brunette at his elbow. His brown, wavy hair fell just above his shoulders. He dressed lavishly, golds, reds and greens adorning his vest. He grinned rather menacingly.

"Well my dear ladies and gentleman, it is the Autumn Turning. I am happy to welcome you to my estate. Please, dance and enjoy yourselves. Tonight, we will be featuring special entertainment, courtesy of a _friend._" He emphasized friend with something dark beneath it. Something Regina and I had a feeling had to do with us.

I resisted the temptation to growl. Were Henry and Ruby only entertainment to him? Glancing at Regina, I noticed the tension in her shoulders, the set of her jaw. She was furious. If she could rip Lord Rumplestiltskin's head off right here and now, she probably would have.

The impish vampire clapped, dismissing himself. He disappeared from the balcony. His guests continued to dance, drink and chatter.

Regina tugged me along.

"Where are we-?" I started.

Regina cut me off, "We may as well dance for a bit. If I am right, this entertainment of Lord Rumplestiltskin's is likely Ruby and Henry."

I nodded my agreement. I had of course thought the same.

She settled into my arms, allowing me to lead as I swept her up into the steps of the dance.

The dress, I myself wore was in a dark green, one that would complement my eyes. Regina had been pleased at the way it pressed into my figure. I had noticed her eyes roaming me throughout the evening as we left her estate.

"How are the others?" I whispered into her ear as I leaned into her for a step.

Regina lost step for a moment as she focused herself on her bonds with the rest of the pack.

"It seems they are fine. I sense curiosity and…"

"And?" I prodded.

"A sense of achievement. Perhaps they found someone?" She looked at me so heartbreakingly hopeful, I wanted her to be right in that moment. I drew her in for a step, allowing her to invade my senses. Enjoying just a single moment of peace in the pool of danger we had surrounding us.

A tap on her shoulder. A brunette vampire, his scent familiar bowed his head respectfully.

"Do you mind, Madame, if I cut in?" He asked rather politely.

Regina gave him a possessive growl.

"Actually I do." She declared, as she pulled me into her closely.

The man smiled beneath his mask and I recognized him.

"Baelfire?" I whispered quietly.

He gave me a slight nod.

Regina tensed.

"Do not worry. I will not out you to my father. I know why you are here. In fact, if you allow me this dance with your… partner, Madame Regina, I can guarantee you my help." He offered.

Regina looked at him with distrust. He held his ground.

"Regina, let him speak to me. I will see what he has to say." I cupped her jaw. She clenched her teeth, grinding them as the wheels turned in her head before she finally nodded and let me go.

"Fine, but only for one dance." She acquiesced. "More than that and…"

Baelfire bowed. "I understand."

He offered me his hand and I took it as he easily swirled me into well-practiced steps.

"Henry and Ruby are tonight's entertainment as you may have guessed." He informed me.

I nodded. At least that was confirmed.

"My father knows you are here." He whispered as he pulled me in for a turn.

I tensed, nearly stumbling. Baelfire easily corrected my steps.

"He desires to make a spectacle of you and your Mistress before the night is over. You must not let him."

"Why?" I wondered.

"My father wants power. It is always what he has wanted. He loves displaying power and if you allow him to show his power over you, your kind and your mistress? He will only gain more." Baelfire answered.

"You have no hope of winning this, not without enough help."

I glared at him from behind my mask.

"How would you know I don't already have help?" I growled lowly.

The man chuckled.

"I know of your pack within our walls. But they will not be enough. If you are going to win this, Regina will need wolf and vampires alike."

He continued, "My father, has a human, she is not enthralled. What he isn't aware of, is that she has taken to your wolf, your… Ruby, was it? She will help you escape."

I looked him, directly in the eyes, surprised.

"Why are you helping us?" I demanded.

"Perhaps because the man I knew as my father died the day he became Lord Rumplestiltskin the Vampire." He confessed, a far off and pained expressed falling into his eyes.

Sympathy filled me.

He whirled me, then let me go with a bow. He had managed to stop us right beside Regina and Maleficent.

"Belle will meet you in the drawing room just beyond this ballroom." With that, he stepped away.

I watched him disappear amongst the vampires before I turned to Regina.

"It seems, we have help from the inside."


	19. Chapter 19

**This update is dedicated to QueenofourHearts, one of my most encouraging and supportive readers. I enjoy our interactions and their comments. They make me excited for each new chapter release. Thank you, friend. **

I was wary of a trap as we entered the drawing room. This "Belle" Baelfire spoke of, could easily be luring us in, under the pretense of aiding us. I hoped to be wrong.

The brunette woman that was seen standing beside Lord Rumplestiltskin on the balcony, browsed bookshelves within. She turned, looking us over, then nodded.

"I see Baelfire found you." Her voice was lightly accented. She wore a rather lavish dress in a royal blue color, one that seemed to make her eyes pop.

I sniffed the air. She was clearly human, yet… she did not seem enthralled. Strange.

She gave a small hesitant smile.

"I am not at all enthralled, yes." She told us.

Regina stepped forward and began to speak, as she approached the woman, Belle.

"Why is that? Why help us?" She demanded to know.

Belle looked away for a moment, as if thinking her answer over, then met Regina's eyes.

"Because I want to go with you." She confessed, whispering the words, almost as if she they were too precious to be released at a higher volume.

"You want to go with us?" I finally spoke up. My brows furrowed. Was there an ulterior motive here?

Belle gave a sad smile.

"Your Ruby, she is quite the charmer. The Rumplestiltskin I knew… was before he was a vampire. Back then, he was dark wizard, powerful, and obsessed with that power, but now… He is not the same. He has become obsessed with immortality and with his experiments." Belle told us not without a hint of pain in her eyes.

"He freed me once, and I will always love him for it, but I am afraid of the terror he has become." She whispered.

I exchanged glances with Regina and we both nodded.

"How exactly do you plan to get us and our own out of here?" I asked of Belle.

"Not here." Belle replied. She swept past Regina and myself and out of the drawing room.

We followed. Regina pressing her hand to my own. _Are you sure we can trust her? _She asked through our bond.

_We can't really know until we are out of here and Henry and Ruby are safe. _I gave her in reply.

Regina remained silent the rest of the time as we kept behind Belle until we reached a room on the far side of the estate away from the ballroom.

Belle pulled a keyring from within the folds of the dress she wore.

"Lord Rumplestiltskin has had me watching over your boy and Ruby. I don't think he expected me to fall for a werewolf." She explained to us with a slightly guilty smile.

She unlocked the door and opened it. Within were two beds. A lanky form rested upon one. The room held very little in décor. It was sparse and claw lines marked the walls, the light overhead hung haphazardly, as if someone had messed with it.

"Emma!" A small figure barreled into me. Henry wrapped his arms around me. As I placed my own arms around him, I felt him trembling. He felt thinner since the last I had held him.

Regina groaned suddenly. She clutched her heart.

"Emma. We have to hurry." She grabbed at her chest, and her head.

I turned toward her, alarmed.

"Regina, what is it?" I asked as her expression turned to fear.

"Some of our wolves within the estate. They've been caught." She gasped.

"They're being tortured." Tears began to stream down her face. Then it hit me.

Her blood bonds. Her bonds she had created with each of us. They were allowing her to feel their pains. Had her distance from Ruby kept her from feeling her? Or did Rumplestiltskin have some kind of magic to keep her from knowing?

"Regina?" I was worried. How much of a toll would this take on her thirst?

Henry had run to Regina.

"Emma!" His eyes darted over to Ruby. I walked over to her limp form on the bed.

"He has been keeping her sedated." Belle stated. "He has been administering it himself after I 'forgot' to dose her once."

That would explain why Regina had been able to feel their bond, I thought.

I nodded at Belle. "Thank you."

I picked Ruby up and slung her over my shoulder.

"Henry, I need you to do this. Can you help her?" I asked of him.

Henry nodded. He wrapped his arms around Regina and pulled her up.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." He told the older woman. He wrapped her arm around his neck so that she could lean on him. Tears ran down her face.

"Emma?" He queried.

"Yes, Henry?" I answered.

"When we get out of this room, I will be able to use my magic. Can I?" His eyes begged me. I nodded. It was the New Moon. But he could change it.

Belle took Regina's other side and helped Henry to carry her out of the room while I followed with Ruby, still limp over my shoulder. Perhaps once Henry used his magic to change the phase of the moon, she would be quicker to awaken.

Belle led us into another room, one that seemed to be for storage. She waved me over to a dusty chair and I laid Ruby carefully into it.

Belle ran fingers over her forehead. The look in her eyes was so tender, I knew that she was sincere. It was a look I recognized in the twilight hours of evening, as I awoke with Regina in my arms. A look that spoke of tenderness and love.

Henry found a window and began to concentrate. He held out his hands. I watched as darkness covered him in waves and flowed out from him and into the air. It pushed through the glass and into the night to soar into the sky. Then I felt it.

My body hummed with it as his darkness filled the sky then faded, leaving behind a moon, shining and brighter than the full moon.

His magic was special to wolves, it could bring us more power or it could be our downfall. He could dampen the moon, or bring it full to bursting. His power was limited to the reserves he held within and his own control over it, but all the same, he could make or break the magical creatures who were dependent on the moon and the night for their power.

Henry turned to me with a large smile.

"He didn't realize that his experiments wouldn't teach me better control, or make me stronger." Henry stated with a smug smile.

The Autumn Turning was now a full blown Autumn Blood Moon. A night when Werewolves were most powerful.

Then I heard it, just as Regina stopped crying in pain.

"Henry, get her out of here." I nodded toward Regina. He looked as if he were about to protest, then he stopped at my meaningful look.

"Okay." He complied.

Howls from within the estate. My pack was calling for me.

I howled in return as Ruby surged into wakefulness. She joined me as we transformed. I did not care as my dress ripped at the seams. It was time for us to get out of here.

We tore out of the storage room at a full wolf's sprint. We were hurrying to meet our packmates.

We would not hesitate to take out any that got in our way if it came to it. It did not seem to be the case, however. Human thralls and vampires alike scrambled to dodge us, merely guests escaping as we ran into the lower parts of the estate. We did not meet resistance until we reached the dungeons.

There, it seemed Lord Rumplestiltkin's household waited for us. Vampires and human thralls were engaged in hard battle with my pack. Ruby and I rushed into the throng, ready to rip out throats.

We, both of us, Alphas, began to rip through those that attacked our packmates. We took them together, as they fought. Blood spattered the walls as we clawed, bit and tackled to get to our family.

There wasn't a vampire left standing. Our packmates had broken their chains and bonds the moment Henry had brought out a full blown Blood Moon. Their power increasing tenfold as they transformed.

I howled again, this time pouring my rage into it. I could feel the tension in the air.

_Let's go for a hunt. _

I was ready to take down Lord Rumplestiltskin, if it was the last thing I was going to do.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up in the dark. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust.

I felt weak. Weaker than I had ever felt before in my life. I struggled to recall what had gotten me here.

I tried to move my hands to grasp at my pounding head, only to find them bound by thick, heavy metal cuffs. I felt my feet, sluggishly and attempted to move them only to find, they too, were bound.

My back ached against the hard surface behind me. What happened? I fought through the fogginess of my brain to recall the events that had brought me here.

_We raced through the estate. It was empty but for a few house vampires here and there. The brave few left willing to fight us fought only to be torn down easily. We hunted throughout until we found him. The Master of the Household, Lord Rumplestiltskin._

_He faced off against Maleficent in full dragon form. She fought valiantly, but she did not seem to be enough. We rushed to her aid. _

_As he launched a sword toward her, I leaped into the air and whipped it out of the air before it could hit its target. Rumplestiltskin howled in rage. _

_We were locked in battle before long. Werewolves encircling him. I did not account for him being such a powerful dark wizard, even before being a vampire. _

_He lashed out with dark magic, far beyond any I had ever seen, easily taking out half of our group. As we fought on, and Maleficent became injured by a lash of his dark magic, I dismissed the dragon-shifter to take the injured home. I did not desire to lose any of my pack in this battle. _

_It was down to myself, Ingrid and Clarke. We took turns at distracting and dodging his attacks only to meet his defenses when we attacked him. _

_He was too great a match, even for us. Even outnumbered. _

_It was when he hit Ingrid with fatal attack that everything fell apart. Clarke, normally so coolheaded lost control, and in her rage, attacked without thinking it through. As Rumplestiltsking followed through with another fatal attack, I launched myself into the line of fire._

_Everything went dark._

My whole body ached. How was I not dead? Was that not a killing blow? Or was I somehow strong enough to take it?

"Ah, you are awake." A mocking, impish voice filled my ears.

I opened my eyes to find the source standing outside of the bars of the cell from which I was held. I glared at the vampire on the other side.

"_Rumplestiltskin."_ I seethed.

He grinned maliciously.

"Well, you did take advantage of my hospitality. It is only right that you ended up here." He mocked.

I growled.

"You kidnapped my packmates." I spat at him.

He giggled.

"Semantics. I was only borrowing the boy and your Ruby got in the way. I was going to return him once I was done." The way he spoke told me he had no intention of doing so.

I growled even lower.

"You killed Regina's entire house. Her vampires. ALL of them." I roared.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"I couldn't have her bringing her entire house into a war with my own. What little good that did since her whole pack just destroyed most of my house." He looked around the dungeon in which I was held.

"I will have much work in restoring my numbers. Your pack did quite a number. I'm impressed."

I glowered at him. He seemed unperturbed.

"Your packmate, Clarke was it? She has been quite the handful. I've had to sedate her. Perhaps you should speak to her about keeping the volume down. I would hate to have to muzzle her." He stated. He was beginning to irritate me with how nonchalant he was being about all of this.

I closed my eyes. I would find a way out of this. I did not want my pack to come for me. He was too powerful.

"I will have one of my household bring her into a closer cell and you can speak to her. No attempts to escape if you please." He nodded, as if satisfied and left.

I breathed in deeply and growled. He hadn't mentioned letting me out of these cuffs. He likely didn't want to as I was more dangerous without them.

It felt like hours before I heard the footsteps and a curly headed brunette passed beyond my cell. She held a severe expression. Keys rustled as she approached a cell. She pulled a limp body, the curly blond hair lank around the girl's face up from the floor and slung her over shoulder.

Carefully, she laid my sister, Clarke in the cell next to mine. She locked the cell after she exited.

I called out to her as she passed by my cell, "Hey!"

She stopped without turning to look at me.

"Can I get out of these cuffs?" I asked. It was really getting uncomfortable being stuck like this.

The brunette flicked her eyes at me. They were a pale green color.

"I will ask Lord Rumplestiltskin."

"Thank you." I called after her as she walked away.

I waited as Clarke struggled to wake up from the sedatives in her system.

Slowly, she sat up.

"Ugh, how long have I been out?" She said in her husky voice.

"I have no clue." I answered.

She glanced at her surroundings.

"Great. A cell."

"Yep." Was my only reply.

We remained silent for several long moments as we contemplated our situation. I did not quite see a way out at the foreseeable moment unless we were rescued and as it was, I did not desire such a risk. Not against such a powerful enemy as Rumplestiltskin.

"You don't want them to come, do you?" Clarke finally asked, breaking the silence.

"No, no I don't." I admitted.

"It would be a bad idea." She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

She stood and stretched. Growling, she began to pace.

"Well, looks like we are on our own." She declared.

I closed my eyes. My body was really aching in this position. Maybe that was the idea.

It was a longtime before footsteps came again. Then the rustling of keys.

"I have been permitted to let you out of your cuffs. If you attack however, I have permission to use this silver." The vampire from earlier stood within the cell. She held a silver bar in her hand. I eyed it warily. I did not fancy a beating with that.

I nodded as I watched her approach.

"Whatever, I won't attack. Just get me out of these cuffs." I growled.

She glared at me, but she continued to step forward and slipped a key into a lock on each cuff. I did not dare to move until she had back away after completely removing each one. I did not desire to set her off.

Clarke watched her curiously.

"Aren't you the vampire that helped us find Ariel's Eric?" She directed at the brunette as she stepped out of my cell.

The vampire stiffened.

"You mistake me for another." She told Clarke stiffly.

Clarke smirked.

"I recognize your scent. You're the one he called Lexa." She crossed her arms with a nod.

"You helped us and Ariel find Eric. You didn't like that Rumplestiltskin force turned him into one of you." Clarke was near smug as she said it.

Lexa hung her head.

"I have betrayed my household. If he finds out, I will be killed." She whispered.

"Help us and we will give you a home." I offered.

Lexa eyed me, as if she did not trust my word.

Clarke spoke up then, "She means it. Her pack, her housemistress' home is full of those that are without a home because they have either been abandoned or they did what they had to for the right reasons."

"Help us, and we can give you home, one where you don't have to do these things." I promised.

Lexa bit her lip.

"I will consider your offer."

With that, she turned heel and left the dungeon.

"Do you think she will help us?" Clarke wondered.

"Only time will tell. It seems there are many within Lord Rumplestiltskin's estate that are not loyal to him." I replied. It was no wonder from what he had been doing, what he was capable of.

I stretched and rolled my joints and massaged at my muscles, limbering up my body. I still felt weak. I sensed magic dampening my abilities in the cell that held me. Clarke and I took turns pacing and stretching, lying down. Sometimes going over plans.

We spoke in yips and wolf barks and grunts as we did not wish to be over heard and understood.

Clarke knew the layout of the estate better than I did, as she spent much of the mission wandering throughout. She explained much of the layout from the different levels, the wings, and possible number of rooms. She was even able to tell me which areas of the estate held the highest concentrations of magic from what she and the others had discovered. They had stayed far from those areas as they did not want to trigger any magical alarms.

If Clarke and I were going to escape we were going to need to avoid Rumplestiltskin. We were not enough of a match to fight him alone.

It was hours before we both eventually decided to take time to rest. Clarke and I deciding it would be best to take it in turns. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

Hours later she woke me up for her turn. I watched over her as she sleep. She stirred and did not sleep peacefully. Our fight and our location taking a toll on her sleep.

I stood as familiar footsteps echoed within the dungeon. I sniffed the air to be sure.

Lexa. She was returning.

Her eyes darted toward Clark resting against the bars dividing her cell from my own.

"I accept your offer." Lexa held her hand out, reaching through the bars of my cell.

I grasped her forearm in acceptance and held her eyes.

"Get us out of here." I growled.


	21. Chapter 21

Lexa led us through the estate, looking around corners cautiously. She was on high alert. She did not hesitate once she had agreed to help us, gathering proper clothing for me to wear, rather than just the rags I and Clarke had been dressed in. She even brought us a meal of meat scraps to help us regain our strength, with a light, "Can't have you weak for an escape".

Clarke watched her ever so warily as we followed her, but something about the way she continued to eyeball her, had me wondering. Her gaze was almost appreciative as she ran her eyes up and down the vampire's tall form.

I elbowed my sister.

"Save the elevator eyes for once we are out of here." I huffed.

Clarke smirked at me.

"Worried, sis?"

I rolled my eyes. I sniffed as I ignored her. The clothes we wore stunk of vampire. I was going to roll in forest and mud as soon as we were out of here to get the smell out.

Finally she slipped through a door. It led into a room, likely where the human thralls met before service.

"Come, through here." She stalked toward a back door. It led through a kitchen, we followed as she led us into a cellar.

"This is the escape passage." Lexa told us, as she gestured to a wall hidden behind freezers with small glass windows that clearly held wine bottles filled with blood within. She slipped behind the freezers and pushed at the wall. It gave way.

"Does you know… HE know you know about this?" Clarke asked Lexa.

Lexa shrugged.

"He doesn't pay me much attention." She stated.

"Now come on." She slipped through the slight gap in the wall.

Clarke and I exchanged glances.

"After you." I told her in my most polite manner.

Clarke shook her head and followed after. I sniffed the air around me and listened. It did not seem that we had been seen nor followed, but we could have easily been lured into a trap. I was not sure, but traps in the enemy's lair were usually a sure bet. I passed through the gap and it shut behind me as Lexa pushed it closed.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was no light here. Only darkness in this tunnel. Lexa brushed against me as she passed by me.

"Follow me." She whispered so softly, I knew I was only hearing it because of our proximity.

Clarke took up the lead just behind her. We passed through crumbling tunnels as Lexa led the way through an underground maze, one that she must have explored, as she seemed to know exactly which direction to turn at forks, three ways, stairs that led further down and more.

Eventually she led us to a tunnel that we had to crawl through. The walls were wet and mossy and I held back a sneeze at the mold that I could smell lining it.

I almost wished I had done this in wolf form, rather than this human-like one. It would have been easier.

Finally, a grate is all that stood between us and freedom.

Lexa pushed the grate and it fell forward with a light thud against the earthy ground. She crawled out and stood, dusting herself off. She held a hand out for Clarke, helping her stand.

No such hand offered itself to me as I crawled out. I felt cramped as I stood and stretched to my full height. I noticed as I stood that my sister and the vampire were both locked in some sort of strange courting gaze.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on lovebirds, we still have to get home." I slapped Clarke's shoulder. She snapped out of her daze.

She bit her lip, was she blushing? I had never seen her do that.

I took in my surroundings. We were in the middle of a forest.

"So where exactly are we?" I turned to Lexa, directing the question her way.

Lexa looked around.

"Uhh…" She found the moon.

"The estate is over that way." She pointed northwest. "So we need to head toward your estate."

I nodded.

"East then. Better keep up vampy."

With that, Clarke and I nodded to one another and began to tug off the clothing Lexa had given us. We transformed and began to run. It was going to be a long night, but we were going to get home if it took all we had.

We wove through trees as Lexa followed, using her vampire's speed to keep pace. We were determined to get home, only stopping once at a small stream for a drink.

I knew once Lord Rumplestiltskin discovered Lexa's betrayal, he would be coming for us, and he would likely bring what little he had left of his household, but I did not care at this point. I just needed to return to my pack.

I needed to return to Regina.

We could face him together.

It was nearing dawn when we finally saw the estate in the distance. I held back my howl. Clarke yipped and I looked back in alarm. She was darting back toward Lexa who was slowing down.

It hit me then that the sun was rising.

I yipped at the vampire and tugged her toward Clarke by the shirt with my teeth.

She eventually got what we meant and grasped Clarke's fur and slung a leg over her back, mounting her. We were larger than wild wolves. Much larger and could carry humans for a short period.

In a mad dash, we rushed to the estate to get Lexa out of the sun.

The sun crested the horizon just as I slammed into the door. I met the force of magic, nearly dazing myself as I hit the door, but it soon gave way as Maleficent opened the door, a look of relief covering her face as we entered.

"Emma!" She cried out to us.

"Clarke!" I heard called by my cousins as we both laid out on the floor of the entryway, exhausted.

Lexa rolled off of Clarke's back, breathing heavily. She ran fingers through Clarke's fur in such a way, that I knew it wouldn't be long before they would be together.

I lifted my head and perked my ears in total attention to Clarke who only flicked her ears in a go away action towards me. I gave her a wolfish yip and slowly rose from the floor.

_She has my blessing. _I told her in wolfspeech before leaving to seek out Regina, my own vampire love.

Maleficent stopped me as I neared the stairs.

"Emma, she is in a full bloodthirst." She warned me.

I dropped my head. I had known. It was why I had felt such a strong need to get here. I hurried up the stairs and changed back as I reached the top.

I heard the whimpering as I neared our room. The moaning of a vampire in need.

I entered our room to find Regina writhing in our bed. She was lost in a full swung blood lust, not just thirst. She threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her eyes closed. It hurt to be this close to her. I could feel it coming off of her in waves. The pain of the thirst within her. A pain only I could relieve. I found a cup beside the bed filled with blood.

I picked it up and sniffed the contents.

Human blood. It seemed someone had attempted to fill her thirst with a substitute. I sighed at the cup.

If I was going to regain strength, meat would be preferred, and many a werewolf had given up human meat a long time ago. I glared at the cup.

I closed my eyes as I drank from the glass. I gagged as the warm thick liquid filled my mouth.

The rush I felt as the liquid coursed through me was like a drug. It was the reason why wolves had given up human flesh and blood. Their taste could become addictive, their blood and meat could act much like steroids to a human.

But I knew, if I was going to give this to Regina, I was going to need this, just this once.

I opened the drawer on her bedside table and pulled the knife from within. I cut my collarbone. No filling the glass this time. This kind of blood lust required the source.

I crawled onto the bed, it was good that I was already naked from my transformation. I leaned over Regina and grasped the back of her head, drawing her mouth to my collarbone.

Slowly her lips found the blood on my chest and her tongue flicked out, licking its way to the source, the cut along my collarbone. She began to suck on it as she found it.

Her pain receded as she sucked on the blood. I poured comfort into her through the bond. The feverish cold that came with her blood lust faded away as she fed her thirst. She ran her hands up my back, finding her senses again, reaching up to grasp at my shoulders bringing me to straddle her lap.

Slowly, but surely she came back to herself. The human blood I had drink of helping to replenish any blood I was losing as quickly as it was lost.

Regina let go, licking along the cut and I healed. She surged upward to kiss me.

"You are an idiot." She whispered against my lips as she pulled away.

I nodded in agreement and kissed her passionately, slipping my tongue into her mouth. I rubbed the slick muscle against hers, moaning.

I had missed her.

"How long?" I whispered.

"Five days." Regina answered into my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my forehead against hers.

"They would have gone on a rescue mission, but…" Regina looked away.

I nodded. I knew. She had been lost in her thirst. She had been incapacitated. They would have been unable to without her.

I grasped her chin, turning her to face me.

"We will find a way, Regina." I promised.

Regina pressed her lips to my shoulder and held me.

"Don't leave me." She whispered desperately. "Please. Don't ever leave me again."

I tightened my arms around her.

"I won't. I promise." It was a promise that I didn't realize couldn't be kept.

Fate always has other plans.


	22. Chapter 22

We prepared our defenses pretty quickly as we waited for Lord Rumplestiltskin to arrive.

We knew it would not be long.

In the meantime we held a wake and funeral for Ingrid who had perished in our fight against Rumplestiltskin.

I sent Elsa and Anna as messengers to my mother Snow. She arrived not long after with the rest of the pack in tow. She would have this Lord Rumplestiltskin pay for his misdeed.

I was not completely overjoyed with her presence in my home, and although she did not approve of my union, she came to speak with me one night about it.

She understood that it was not her place to deny me my choices. She knew that. She knew what happened when others tried to deny love. After all, she and my father had to fight against all odds to be together and though he had died and they had not gotten to live out their days together, she was still happy about their time together. She did not wish to take that from me.

It was a talk that ended in a hug.

Then she walked in on Clarke and Lexa flirting in the gardens and that became a whole other talk.

It seemed my mother had much to make peace with.

Regina and I helped Henry to resettle. Regina began her magic lessons with Henry again, this time allowing myself and even my mother to sit in on them.

Henry had not only gained much control over his power, but he was growing much more powerful, something my mother found to be slightly worrisome.

She came to me with her concerns one night.

"Are you sure Henry will be safe here, Emma?" She had asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, Snow… He isn't really safe anywhere, but here, he is loved, and we will always do what we can to protect him, save him and make sure he comes home." Had been my answer.

For some reason, she had been satisfied with my answer and didn't press the issue after that.

More serious issues cropped up as we awaited Rumplestiltskin's arrival. Snow contacted other packs, Regina attempted to find vampire allies.

Then my mother found me one night to speak about something I had not been expecting.

"I think it is time for me to… give up the pack, Emma." She told me.

I looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you wanted to die of old age before you handed it off to Sylvia, mom." Was my cutting reply.

She shook her head.

"I never made Sylvia my official second." She sighed.

I whipped my head around to stare at her as she said it.

"Sylvia isn't right for it. She is not a leader. To lead a pack, one must have Alpha qualities and you, Emma, you have Alpha qualities." She told me.

I glared at her.

"I don't want the pack mom." I argued.

"You don't have a choice, Emma. You know how to lead, you know how to make the best choices for the pack. You know how to take care of them." She reasoned.

I felt the fight leave me. She was right.

"Clarke can be your second." She told me.

I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" She exclaimed. "I know you have been training her. She is good at it. She will be a great Alpha someday."

I shook my head. What was happening?

"Who are you and what have you done with Snow?" I asked.

Snow chuckled.

"I've watched my children grow up, I know each and every one of you. I'm not blind." She informed me. "You can call me mom you know."

"I know…. Mom." I smiled, for what felt like the first time in years at my mother.

Later that evening I found Clarke and told her about what our mother had told me. She couldn't believe her ears. We had turnover ceremony two days later. Sylvia did not attend.

The estate was full of noise as we trained and did watch rotations. Tensions sometimes rose to high pitches and my family pack got into it with Regina's bond pack.

It quickly became apparent something would need to be done about that. Regina and I, in an agreement created a new pack bond and bound my family pack to her and myself. She then used her magic and blood to bind our other packmates to me as they were already bound to her.

It was strange, getting used to feeling different members of the pack as if they were webbed around my heart and my head. I could feel when their emotions became intense. When they felt rage, love, pain and despair. At times, I would find myself seeking them out, to comfort, only to find Regina already there.

At others, I would challenge the ragers to a match in order to work off some of that rage. It seemed to work.

We began to settle into a routine. To get comfortable against our better wishes. Our pack built relationships within our walls, feeling almost safe as we guarded ourselves.

Mulan and Aurora could be found roaming the gardens, the two of them shy and sweet.

Ruby and Belle frequented the library, Belle with a book, sometimes reading aloud as Ruby listened, her head in Belle's lap.

Clarke and Lexa ran the grounds. At times, they would spar, seeing who could take the other down first. They were very physical with one another.

Myself? I could be found with Regina in bed if we weren't trying to read up on old vampire lore with Maleficent and Lily, or playing games with Henry.

We knew the whys of Regina's thirst. We just needed to know how to make it so that she could get her blood from other sources, so that she wasn't completely dependent on me.

It had been a simple read into the Old Curse of First Blood. The first feed of every vampire must either be drained to death, turned or enthralled for the vampire to keep as a source. It had been a curse set upon vampires by a sorcerer upon seeing vampires feeding as they so desired. A lesson to teach new turns what monsters they really were, deep down. Kill, turn, or enslave.

As a werewolf, I could not be turned nor enthralled which left only the kill option open to Regina.

It wasn't a comforting thought to any of us. Her cursed instincts were basically urging her to drain me.

Fights between the two of us soon cropped up back and forth.

"Why can't you just leave?" Regina yelled at me one night.

"You know I can't!" I cried.

"Emma! If it keeps me from killing you, if it keeps me from… from draining you to death, please, please, just leave!" She pleaded, her voice cracking.

"No." I refused her stubbornly.

She fell to her knees sobbing. Her hands covering her face.

I gathered her into my arms and held her as she fought me.

"I promised you, Regina." I told her.

"I will not leave you."

"I am not leaving you."

"We can do this. Together."


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a relatively short chapter and the end of Part One of WolfTamer. **

**Yes. That is correct! This is only Part One. Part Two is from Regina's Pov. (Many answers to some questions will be answered in that one!) **

**I've been waiting a while to do this because well…. I enjoy angst. (Emma is in Part Two... Eyes dart to side...)**

There are some things, we have to do alone.

Facing our greatest enemies does not have to be one of them. When Lord Rumplestiltskin arrived on estate grounds with more vampires than we had left him with, we were as ready as we could be.

I had my pack. My mother was here to fight alongside me. She had found two alliances for us. Regina had found a single, small vampire household to join us.

Rumplestiltskin began his assault as dusk fell and we lost a quarter of our ally packs' forces as they were taken out on the grounds, though they did manage to take down a large number of vampires on the lawn.

Magic held the house for some time. Fighting spilled into the gardens where more of our pack met the vampires. Eventually Rumplestiltskin broke the wards on the doors. Wards that had turned vampires into ash.

He blasted the main doors open and all hell broke loose. Vampires rushed through the open entry and met transformed wolves. They carried silver weapons.

Vampires and magic users alike fought alongside wolves. Henry was hidden within Regina's most magically protected room shortly after casting a full moon spell. Snow stayed with him as his protector.

Regina met Rumplestiltskin magic for magic. Her light magic meeting his dark magic.

"How is it, Regina, a vampire comes by light magic?" Rumplestiltskin called to her mockingly.

Regina glared at him and concentrated on her magic. She sent a blast at him, which he reflected toward one of our ally vampires, thankfully missing.

I darted toward him as he was distracted, he was laughing gleefully. I tackled him.

He had not been expecting it, and crashed into the wall.

He sent out a blast of dark magic in a last minute defense which crashed through a wall.

I leapt back and away from him as he magically lifted himself.

Rumplestiltskin's face contorted with rage. His magic shimmered darkly around him as he vanished then reappeared behind Regina.

My eyes widened in fear.

He hit her with a powerful blast of magic but not before she filled herself with light and hit him full blast toward him. He flew back with a crash and Regina crumpled to the ground as I scrambled to get to her.

She looked so tiny and weak on the ground as she was.

"Go." She commanded, her voice a breathy whisper. "Finish him."

I growled and rushed toward the dark vampire wizard who was regaining his footing.

He cackled mockingly and vanished.

I listened, hairs standing along my back, body fully alert. Then I felt him, like buzz in the air, a scent just barely touching the world around me, his presence appearing just off to my right. I whirled and launched into him, my jaws snapping around his wrist.

He howled in pain.

I held on as I gripped his arm in my jaws, breaking bone between my teeth. I used powerful legs to rip backward and dislocated his whole arm.

He screamed.

I launched myself at him again, this time, aiming for his throat.

Magic hit me full blast sending me backward, but it was weak. I roared, a bloodcurdling roar and pushed forward, launching toward him again.

This time, his magic missed as my jaws latched around his throat. Blood pooled around my mouth as a hung on. I dragged him down and shook back and forth, snapping his neck.

It was a killing blow.

Eventually, I let him go once I knew him to be good and dead. Vampires all around the room, his vampires dropped their weapons in surrender or fought until killed.

"Emma!" I heard Maleficent call to me.

I turned to find her leaning over Regina. Regina who seemed even weaker than she had been before.

_No. _I could only think.

My legs felt like stumps as I came to her. She held a wound in her side. When had she been injured?

She gave me a faint smile.

"I love you." She breathed through her tears.

I let go of my wolf and though I would be naked in a room full of strangers, I couldn't care less in this moment.

"No." I whispered.

"Regina." I gasped.

"Stay with me." My voice cracked.

Regina shuddered, then convulsed.

No. No, no, no. I could not, would not lose her like this.

With my head screaming at me, knowing what could happen, I took my wrist and bit into it, opening a wound.

Maleficent grabbed me before I could place my wrist over Regina's mouth.

"Emma. If you do that, she could kill you." Maleficent's expression was one of pure alarm.

"I don't care Mal. I am willing to risk it, if she lives!" I cried as tears fell freely from my eyes.

Maleficent searched my eyes for something and finding it, let me go. She watched as I pressed my wrist to Regina's mouth.

My blood ran freely around her lips, and for a moment it seemed that she would choke on the deep red liquid, rather than drink it. Then she was arching, and clutching at my wrist. She began to shine with light and she sank her teeth into my flesh as she pulled deep from my veins.

I knew it then, that I had made a mistake. She was going to drain me this time.

_I love you Regina. _I thought through our bond.

I closed my eyes as my tears dried up, and my body grew heavier. My breathing quickened and I began to sweat. I could hear my heartbeat. I became dizzy and I fell over, to lay over Regina, who still sucked from my wrist.

My ears buzzed and I felt as if I were falling as my last thought was, _I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise._

Everything fell into true and utter, darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

Wolftamer part two is up, check author's page!


End file.
